The Unexpected
by TheVause-Chapmans
Summary: Have you ever fallen for someone online? Would you consider dating someone that you met online? Vauseman AU. An email exchange between two women who didn't expect the unexpected. See how Piper and Alex are inevitable in another life. Romance, fluff, angst, drama, humor, and some smut.
1. Email 1 - Alex

To: pechapmanATpopi. com

Fr: apvATdvdistributions. com

Subject: Urgent!

January 5th – 10:06am

Nichols Nipples,

How was your night out last night? Mine was alright. I am bored as fuck right now in my office because I just don't want to start the year yet, you know? Even though I'm saying all this shit right now, we both know that I'll jump straight into work after I send you this email.

A long year has just passed, and I hope Sylvie won't follow me around anymore. New year, new life, right? This year, I promise myself to focus on work and in helping my mom. And if I find time, maybe in helping you too. ;) We are going to find you a woman who will make you scream all night and will make sure that you have a hard time walking the next day after a night full of fucking. Too much? But really, we'll find her. I don't want to find my woman. I just want to be celibate and be a stone-cold, loveless lesbian for the rest of my life (no shit. I don't even think I will find 'the one') HAHA.

Oh. But I think I've broken that being celibate thing already because I had a one-night romp last night with this chick. The thing is, it doesn't feel right anymore. It doesn't fill the void anymore. Maybe when we were younger, it did but now, no. Am I just saying this? I'm just saying this, right? But no. I don't think so. I just want to find one person that I can be with, you know? And to not be looked at like a piece of meat in clubs and bars. Hey! I'm human too!

Enough about me. I'm sorry if I'm letting my stress out through this email. I just hate it when Sylvie still emails me and messages me non-stop on my flip phone (don't get me started. I love my flip-phone despite it being the 21st century). I also hate that she couldn't understand that I never really loved her and that I want her to leave me alone. Sorry that's the leftover alcohol talking. But you know what I mean. She's crazy as fuck.

I feel like I'm a teenager ranting out useless stuff to my best friend. Oh well, that's what best friends are for, right? No matter how old we are, I still come to you for these kinds of shit and you can't do anything about it.

I have a new account to handle today and I hope I meet people who are nice this time because the last account that I handled were bitches and assholes glued together in this pottery company who wanted me to distribute their "hand-crafted" vases across Europe and Asia. I bitched out and you know the rest. And those vases? Definitely not hand-crafted.

Anyway, this is getting too long and boring. Beer at my place tonight? You can bring whoever. Pizza's on me. I need to get this stress out of my chest. A new year has just started FFS!

See you, Nick!

Alex

P.S. I accidentally bumped into this girl at the bar last night who was really bitchy, but I just took off because I wasn't having any of her fit. Will tell you all about it later.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think? :) The story is almost complete. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Email 1pt2 - Alex

To: pechapmanATpopi. com

Fr: apvATdvdistributions. com

Re: Urgent!

January 5th – 10:15 am

Hi!

I greatly apologize for the previous email that I have sent. It was unacceptable, and it will never happen again.

I am very sorry for the use of inappropriate and vulgar language.

No, I am actually not sorry for that. I have to let it out at some point and it felt so good!

Look, it was a huge and stupid mistake on my part and I hope that we can put it behind us. The email was intended for my best friend and for some reason, it is your email that has been entered on the recipient's engine. I swear I am not drunk or whatever. Your email just popped in.

I have an inkling that you are one of our new clients and that my previous email might have caused a fiasco in considering us to be a partner of your company. I will be glad to extend a 10% discount on your first transaction if you still choose to partner with us.

I am really very sorry about the previous email.

Regards,

Alex Vause

Account Specialist

DVDistributions, NY, NY, USA

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming! :)


	3. Reply 1 - Piper

To: apvATdvdistributions. com

Fr: pechapmanATpopi. com

Re: Urgent!

January 5th – 10:14 am

Alex,

I assume your name is Alex because it says so at the end of your email. Talk about a stressful start of the year, huh? Tell me about it! I know that you might have sent me this email that is intended for your best friend (based on your email again) but, I hope you don't mind me just ranting away. You have no right to tell me to do otherwise because who else names their friend after a taut part of the human breast? Or is that really her name? Shit. Maybe that is her name. I'm sorry, Ms. Nipples. Please don't tell her I said that.

We have the same rants anyway. And I don't think you will be replying to this email again after you realize that you sent it to the wrong person so why not just write all the shit I've been going through, huh? It's a win-win if you think about it.

As opposed to you, I want the year to start and speed by already because I just want to forget everything that happened the pervious year. I sound dramatic, huh? I don't care. I am ranting to this person I don't even know so I don't really care what you think. Wait, you are kind of dramatic too, you " _stone-cold, loveless, lesbian"_. Lol! Well, at least you got laid last night, huh? Good for you!

Ugh! Men are assholes sometimes. No. Most of the time. No! All the time! They should just live until last year. Okay. Sorry. That is too much. You might have some men in your life and I might be offending them indirectly. I am rambling, I know. I am just typing away on my keyboard and I am glad that I have autocorrect on or else I would be too lazy to change my mistakes because I am just purely rambling. Fuck. See? Rambling again.

Enough about me. So, who is this Sylvia person? Is she your ex? Well it looks like she is your ex. If you don't like her then don't talk to her and tell her to fuck off. Find someone new. There are a lot of women out there or men? Shit. You're a lesbian so no men. Sorry, Noah Fence. For the record, I've dated women.

I just want to go home and end this day with a glass of wine. And maybe a slice of pizza too. Who doesn't love pizza, right? Maybe your friend Nicky should bring me to your beer night and we can all "celebrate" the new year. Fucking new year please just fly by fast.

When I read your email, I thought, 'why not reply?' when we are clearly on the same boat of pitiful darkness. Not really. Ughhh! I have a lot to do and I am hangover from last night. My best friend is at the back storage of our office getting it on with the inventories early in this morning after a long night at the bar last night. Well, technically she ditched me after being at the bar for half an hour so maybe you win at having the better best friend? Hooray, you!

I'm writing this email in the hopes that you won't reply because I don't have a face to show if you do. This email is just full of my insecurities (kind of) and full of shit as well so if ever you take time to read this email, just don't reply. Thank you :)

Piper

* * *

A/N: I'll be uploading one email per chapter. Sometimes two. Please be patient with me :) i just want to see how his goes and I hope everyone is liking it though it's just really getting started :)


	4. Reply 1pt2 - Piper

To: apvATdvdistributions. com

Fr: pechapmanATpopi. com

Re: Urgent!

January 5th – 10:25 am

Ms. Vause,

Your apology is greatly accepted. There has been a mix up and it is significantly understandable.

Shit. Sorry. _You_ are one of our clients. It's actually the other way around and just like what you said, after my reply to your email, you might not want to consider us anymore after my ranting and rambling email stunt.

I am sorry for the vulgar and inappropriate language. But really, I am not. I'm glad I got it out all my chest. Shit! Shit! Shit! I've ruined this.

Maybe we can both just put this behind us. Ugh! Why did I even have the guts to reply with all the stress that I've been bearing. I am so ashamed of myself.

I am really sorry about it.

We would like to extend a 15% discount on your first order. That is if you would still consider us.

I greatly apologize.

Sincerely,

Piper Chapman

Co-owner/founder

Popi Scents, Soaps, and Baths

* * *

A/N: To the Guest who asked if this will just be email exchanges or if it will turn into a 'proper' story, it will just be email exchanges at first and then it will turn into something else later on. But rest assured this has a "proper" story to it :) So, keep posted! :)

I'm sorry for the short emails but, patience is a virtue my friends! I promise everything will get better. I'd appreciate if you tell me what you think! :)


	5. Email 2 - Alex

To: pechapmanATpopi. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Hey! It's Totally Fine!

January 7th – 10:00 am

Hey Piper,

Hey, it's okay! It's all good. We can put everything behind us now. It's no big deal. We're just human beings wanting to be understood, right? Hey, why not just be my pen pal? (email pal? I dunno. How do you they call it?) haha. Who am I kidding, right? I bet you won't waste your time on someone like me. (Still stuck in that pitiful darkness hole)

I'm sure you won't think of me as a client when I send you an email from this e-add. Who am I kidding, right? Who in their right minds will take my e-add seriously? Just think of me as someone you would want to talk to about whatever under the sun… But I know you can't think straight because of my ridiculous email address. Don't even ask me about it! I didn't like this since the beginning but I'm using it anyway.

Who am I even kidding? Why do I even expect another reply from you, right? Ugggh! Don't give me the time of day. I don't deserve it. (But I'm going to type away anyway)

Ms. Nipples is not my best friend, but Ms. Nichols is. Ms. Nipples is Ms. Nichols' favorite part of a woman which is why I named her after that. No, I'm kidding. I just love teasing her. But really, maybe it is her favorite part of a woman. I don't even want to know. You have any woman who I can introduce to my friend Ms. Nipples? I mean Ms. Nichols, sorry. She needs a girlfriend. Haha.

Why do you want the year to just speed up? It's a new beginning! It's better to cherish it now than to speed it up. You don't even know what's going to happen later tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Trouble in your paradise, ma'am?

And, does this said trouble in paradise involve a man? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? As you may have reiterated and specified that you might think of men as assholes. And nope, you don't have to worry about men in my life. Noah Fence taken. (Oh, god you even named "no offense" after a man. That's how much you generally hate them now? Or is there just a specific someone?)

I don't have men in my life. I only have incredible women - true story! Men, they can just live under my fart. Wow. I feel so mature just typing that in. Forgive me. I am a very elegant and mature woman. (sometimes? Most of the time, I am just a woman.)

So, you want to know about Sylvie, huh? Well, what you may not know is that Sylvie is this psycho chick who I used to date/hook-up with in a regular basis. I told her not to fall in love with me, but she did, clear as day and I fucking hate it! Sex with her is good. I get satisfied. But, it just doesn't fill the void anymore. Ughhh! You got me. I am dramatic too. So are you. We're both dramatic. Dramatic high five!

Anyway, the pizza and the beer we had the other night was just borderline satisfying. Maybe it would have been better in some other ways, but it was okay. How about your wine? I would have invited you knowing that we share this pitiful party of darkness. Haha.

My day just keeps getting better! I have two ruined shipments of paintings and ancient artifacts. Fuck! And I've been in this office for an hour. Just great! How about you? Everything doing okay in the soap paradise? (I assume you work in a very fragrant environment, according to your digital signature) You have any lemon bath bombs? I would love some. Maybe you can send one through email.

Sorry, too much? We don't even know each other. I was just kidding.

Why reply when you don't expect a reply? Well, now I am expecting a novel as a reply after this email. Kidding. I don't even think you will reply to this. I don't mind if you don't. You are probably busy. I am just a one-sided email pal wanting attention from a stranger I don't even know. Lol. There goes my drama queening side once again. Sorry not sorry.

Have a great day, Piper. Don't copy my day. It's going oh so great! (yeah right)

Alex


	6. Reply 2 - Piper

A/N: Hey guys. The last chapter only got 2 reviews and I 'm not sure if I should continue this fic or cancel it. I'm not really sure if you guys are liking this. I hope you could tell me what you think. Should I continue this? I'd appreciate it.

* * *

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: Re: Hey! It's Totally Fine!

January 7th – 2:15 pm

Alex,

First, okay, we can put everything behind us now. But, since you just let your heart out on your previous reply, let me do it too, okay?

Second, I replied with my personal e-add as well. Don't get me started with ugly email addresses. I loved this when I first started making it, but it eventually got me thinking that there are too much 'P's in it. By the looks of your email address, I will guess that I am exchanging emails with a 12-year old. Are you a 12-year old? I hope not! Because if you are, then I don't really know what to say…

Well, I don't want to accidentally send my clients what seems to be a ranting email that I am supposed to send to a stranger that I've just met online, so, I don't care using this embarrassing email address of mine.

I like your display picture. Is that your dog? She/he is so adorable!

Now that you are reading my reply, I hope we can establish that it is pretty safe e-mailing each other with whatever's going on and whatever bothers us. Is that okay?

Oh my god. I hope Ms. Nichols is okay with you revealing to a complete stranger about her fetish for great nipples because my best friend, Polly, just gave me an incredulous look while I laugh wildly at "Ms. Nipples" again. I kept re-reading that paragraph and apparently, I am "disturbing" her computing skills during inventory time. Oh gosh! *rolls eyes*

About the year speeding up, you may have a point that maybe I want it to just slowly flow through. BUT… I would love it very much if it would speed up so that I can completely move on from my ex-motherfucking fiancé. Literally. Mother-fucking fiancé. He fucked a mother. Not my mom though. That's gross. I didn't know that he is having an affair with his office mate who is married and is a mother… Of two! For the record, I had to fake it while having sex with him. Ugggh! Stupid asshole men!

Sorry. I just exploded there. I am thinking of erasing that part because it is a little too much complaining about my life that I feel so selfish that maybe other people would want to rant out too. So, if you want to rant out too, feel free to do so!

Okay, we have to establish a few rules right here. I don't want to be the lone rant-er in here.

Since we have decided that we are now email buddies (Yes, maybe I am deciding for you as well) then we might as well make this fun.

Here are the rules that I've just thought of five seconds ago:

1\. We cannot erase anything that we have typed except for self-corrections. – which leads me to…

2\. No autocorrects but we can correct our own mistakes along the way but no help from artificial intelligence.

3\. No cheating! Always follow the rules.

Feel free to add to the rulebook. Haha!

Going back, so, no 'men' in your life really? Even your dad? Brother/s? And hell yeah, it's all about women empowerment! As 'mature' as it sounds, I agree that men should just live under your fart. I say this because maybe your fart smells worse than mine and that's where they should live – where it smells worse. Too far? Sorry, stranger… Why are we even talking about this very mature conversation? I am a very mature and independent woman. Gee, thanks, Alex!

Sylvie is now a part of your past and just let go of her. Unless maybe you have deep feelings of attachment for her? Have you ever asked that question to yourself? What does she look like exactly? I want to imagine. What do YOU look like exactly? I can't picture you in my head.

About that wine… I had a 40oz instead. I couldn't find the wine that I wanted so I barged in the nearest corner store to buy a beer. Oh, and Shake Shack. Plus, a book on my couch with nobody disturbing me is perfect. It's a no-fail combination after a shitty day. Have you tried it? I approve of it! Tried, proven and tested!

Seems like you have trouble in your business paradise, huh? That sucks but it happens. Keep your Dr. Chin up! I'll be throwing lemon bath bombs, lemon lotions, lemon bath salts, and lemon candles wherever you are so that you can throw it to the people who fucked up your shipments (or shove it up their asses? It's up to you.). Our products are pretty hard (well except for the lotion of course) but the lotion bottles are still kinda solid so, it will still hurt if thrown/shoved up against someone. Is this conversation starting to get disturbing? Lol.

I may be a stranger to you and you may be a stranger to me too, but I don't know why I became suddenly comfortable typing away on my notebook just to send this reply to you. Who are you, complete stranger? This might not be a novel-ish reply, but rest assured now, this is not a one-sided email exchange. Or is it one-sided because it is only on _my_ side?

I better go back to work before Polly throws a bath bomb towards me. I am sure it will hurt.

Piper

P.S. Dramatic Five!


	7. Reply 2 - Alex

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Re: Hey! It's Totally Fine!

January 10th – 2:00pm

Piper!

You actually replied, I can't believe it! You're funny. I like it.

About my email address, I didn't make it, Nicky did (my best friend, Ms. Nipples, I mean Nichols). Sorry the joke's getting old. Any, I'm not so much into this technology thing if it weren't for my job so, one day, she was making her email address and she tried convincing me to make one for myself, but I didn't feel the need for it, so I told her to make one for me. She asked me if I'm sure about it and I said yes. Hence, my first ever email address. I DON'T EVEN LIKE CUPCAKES! And I don't consider myself a cutie.

So, how about you? Are you pretty and preppy, Piper? I can actually just repeat pretty, preppy and Piper ten times and create a tongue twister out of it. It's nice, it has a nice ring to it. Well at least I'm talking to a 15-year old compared to you talking to a 12-year old like me, right? Kidding! I like your email address. It's much less bad than mine! Lol!

Okay… Okay. About me sending a wrong email to you. Thanks for rubbing it in, preppy Piper! Now I feel bad, but I'd still reply to your email. I hate to admit but, I like receiving your emails. Keep sending them, please? So, yeah, I guess it's safe to say you are now officially my e-mail pal! Yay! Nay?

Yes, my display picture is my dog. He's a Pomeranian and I love him. He may be the only "boy" that I love. Good thing he isn't human. He might have been sticky and sweaty all the time and have dangly parts. Are you a dog person? (Hope you are.) Cat person? If you are, then let's just end this email pal thing right now. Kidding! I don't really like exposing myself through display pictures hence, my dog as my DP.

Your best friend sounds awesome. Did I sound convincing? Well, you wouldn't really know, right? Because you are reading and not listening. Hey, maybe because she's always the one taking up inventories and she wants you to do it? LOL! But, she's your best friend for a reason so you can't do anything about her! Well, technically you can but you'd leave it at that because it's just fair for her as it is fair to you when she chooses not to ditch you. Nicky's my best friend and I can't do anything about her either. *rolls eyes emoji*

I'm sorry about your ex-fiancé. By what you're telling me, he is a huge douche and an asshole for leaving you like that. I sure hope he isn't fucking your mother or his mother for that matter! What you said was just disturbing! Ugghh! I can't get it out of my head.

You seem pretty nice (well at least that's what I could tell throughout this email exchange). And it's okay to rant out. Get it out of your system and don't look back. Unless he has a major hook on you then you have to stop fooling yourself, kid. Go to him and tell him that you still like him (If you still like him). But, let me tell you one sure thing, once a cheater, always a cheater (based on experience). Don't ask (Though I have a feeling that you will).

Wow, now we have rules, huh? Okay. Turning off my auto correct now. And about rule number 3, I told you, once a cheater always a cheater so I think we won't have a problem in that department! I would like to add a few rules in our "rule book":

4\. Every time we email each other, we need to tell each other something that the other doesn't know. At least one thing is okay, but you can add more to it.

Hey, if we're doing this email pal thing, might as well get to know each other, right? Which leads me to my next additional rule.

5\. We can ask each other one major question each per email. By major it means that might be something personal or something worth contemplating on.

We don't have to answer the question if we're uncomfortable but at least it's out there at the table if any of us are curious cats, right?

This will be soooo fun! I'm going to tell you my favorite color, my favorite number, my favorite pony and then I'm going to ask you stuff like if you want me to braid your hair or paint your nails! *rolls eyes emoji* Sorry! You're definitely talking to a 12-year old!

Men in my life. Men in my… Ahhh! Like what I said, no men in my life! So, yep, no brothers! And no dad! He left way too early in my life for me to even remember. And hey! Don't make fun of my internal gases rounding in my stomach making its way out of my butt! They want to be released and if ever you smell a good smelling fart, let me know! What a mature conversation we are having right here, Piper! HAHA!

Sylvie is just the longest romp that I ever had. Yes, she became my "girlfriend" unofficially but, maybe we have formed a friendship because of it but I don't really want to call it friendship. I'd call it more of an acquaintance kind of thing. Some dumb feelings were shared, I guess? But nothing too deep. I don't like how she fell in love with me when I specifically told her the first time not to do so.

Red-head (short hair) about 5 feet 5 inches huge butt medium breast size and an almost always scrounged up face. That's what Sylvie looks like. What do I look like? Wouldn't you like to know, huh, kid? What do you look like? I'm not even sure if I want to tell you what I look like. I definitely look like a human person. I'm tall and pale and I have long black hair. Well, at least that's how people describe me and that's only what you are going to get from me. I would like to imagine you too. I can't picture you in my head either. How come you don't have a display photo? I would like to see how you look like.

Oh, so I think I didn't only find an email-pal, I also found a co-bookie. Are you a bookworm? I would assume that you are. I'd read anything under the sun. Plus, Shake Shack? Mmmmhhhmmm! The Shack Stack is just to die for! With a side of those cheese fries with bacon and a mmmmmilkshake! Shit. I sound like a slob, huh? Am I turning you off already? Shit. Since we have the no erase rule, I wasn't meant to write that down. Sorry. And you can't go wrong with a 40oz. Good choice.

You, telling me to keep my Dr. Chin up just made my Dr. Mouth smile. Oh god what did I just type? That was just too corny, and I can't erase it. Shit! Please disregard that part. About my working paradise, I've worked from home over the weekend through phone calls just to fix those shipments and it hasn't been the best days of my life but I'm glad to have gotten over with it.

About those products, I would prefer to use them on myself than throw them to the clients (or shove it up their asses). Yeah it would hurt them but after that they would benefit from it and I don't want that. I want to benefit from it. (I'm kind of selfish sometimes!) I'd prefer vanilla lotion over lemon though. But a lemon bath bomb is the bomb. Get it? I'm a 12-year old remember?

Nope, this isn't one-sided. I enjoy receiving your emails as much as I enjoy writing to you (Even though I can't erase some of what I've typed). I don't know what hit us but, I also feel at ease exchanging emails with you so if you are someone who is attempting to steal from me or frame me or something, please tell me now so I'll stop. (But I just realized that if you really are, of course you wouldn't tell me *facepalm*). I would continue typing away anyway.

So, let me start with doing rule 4 and 5 before I end this email. I am thinking that you might be getting bored in reading this already.

Something that you may not know about me is that I have tattoos. Four of them scattered around my body.

My question for you, is, would you rather find your true love or find a suitcase full of ten million dollars?

Okay, that's a bad question, huh? I don't really know what to ask though. Let me think of another one for the next email.

Have a great day, _Pipes_. Don't go throwing bath products to clients.

Alex

P.S. What is your favorite book? Mine might be Moby Dick by Herman Melville. (This may also be the only Dick I would like.) Oh, god! That sounded so wrong!

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thank you for your thoughts and reviews! I'm definitely going to continue this story. I'd appreciate if you guys can tell me what you think! i just ask for a little bit of patience. We're getting to the good parts.


	8. Reply 2pt2 - Piper

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: Re: Hey! It's Totally Fine!

January 12th – 1:45pm

Hey,

Of course, I replied. I like receiving and sending you emails, Al. Is it okay if I call you 'Al'? I guess it's okay, right? Since we're giving each other nicknames already, right? (Pipes? Really?)

I like your email address! Oh god! Who doesn't like cupcakes? I love cupcakes! Sprinkles in Lexington Ave has the best gluten-free and sugar-free red velvet cupcake that I love the most. You should try it! Not to mention, it's vegan as well. Okay, I don't want you to imagine me as this weird vegan hippie who thinks that she's in heaven while walking down the aisles of Whole Foods. I'm just really health-conscious sometimes when I don't eat Shake Shack.

If you don't like cupcakes, well, are you a cutie then? Why did I even ask? You just said you don't consider yourself one but I'm guessing Nicky did. She gave you that email for a reason, right? I guess that is to piss you off. I'm liking your friend already. Nicky and you… Did you guys… You know? Never mind. Who am I to ask?

Speaking of which, I don't consider myself pretty either so, if you're looking for a pretty email buddy, now is the time to bail! Preppy? They tell me I am and sometimes I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing anymore, so I just try to embrace it.

Red head, huh? At least I know who to avoid now. I don't want to run into crazy red heads anywhere right after you tell me all about your ex. What do I look like, you ask? Well, I guess it's fair to answer vaguely just like you have answered. I would like to assure you that I also look like a human person. I am also quite tall but not too tall. About 5'8", shoulder-length blonde hair, but I'm not that pale though. And that's about everything I am going to give out. For now. That's how most people describe me too. Can you imagine me now?

Your puppy is sooo cute! What's his name? Can I make a guess? Boo? (of course, not) Pepper? Cupacake? (Am I taking it too far? Haha) Browny (coz he's brown?) I don't know. Whitey? Okay, I'm stopping now.

I'm really over my ex-fiancé. He is a cheater and I hate him for cheating. About him being an asshole? You can say that again. I mean, I am not bitter, angry and jealous at him I just really hate the situation and his actions, you know? I can't stand the feeling of being cheated on and I can't even imagine the feeling of cheating. I don't know how he did it. He's just unreasonable. We were together for two years and those two years isn't even a joke. I lived my life with him and I was happy. Maybe I thought I was until I started sensing that something was wrong. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we not talk about it anymore?

And sorry but, it sounds like you awfully have a huge experience about cheating. Did you cheat? Or were you cheated on? Can we promise each other that we won't be cheaters? Ever? No matter who we end up with let's just not cheat. No cheating!

Ohhhh I like your additional rules. It's interesting. I guess it's safe to say that I would want to know more about you, stranger. I don't know why I am drawn to you. I just… Nevermind. It's not important. Ugh I should have just not typed that. Now I just can't erase it.

I'm so sorry about your dad. How about your mom? I bet she's great. I remember your first email saying something about helping your mom. I'm sorry for prying. I bet it's better to have one parent who cares about you so much than to have two who doesn't support anything you do. Okay. I definitely have to erase that part. May I erase that part please? Uggghh! You're not here to answer. This is so unfair.

Enough about my drama, so, you and this Sylvie chick are over, right? Anyone in particular you are dating right now? Shit. I sound like I'm fishing, huh? But really, I'm not. I genuinely want to know so that I can share with you the whereabouts of my so-called "love-life". Haha! That word makes me laugh.

Just when I thought I have it all figured out and when I thought I already met "the one" then everything completely goes away. It's not like I'm 22 and young. I'm 33 by the way. You? I think that I am being pulled further behind by life itself. We have only so much time left. And what if I die tomorrow?

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and used the toilet for a second. When I got back in front of my laptop, I feel awful for typing away what I feel (Specifically the last two paragraphs). Don't worry, I washed my hands. I'm sorry for being dramatic. Why the hell did I establish rule number 1? Can we just please ignore it? Of course, not! No cheating, Piper! *hitting myself for this*

I'm glad to have made your Dr. Mouth smile. Rest assured, my Dr. Face grinned. Too much doctors? Oh, please. You started it!

I know that I've been rambling half of this email and I best head back to work. We are really busy, but I typed this within my thirty-minute break and I hope I can write and tell you some more. Which leads me to my mandatory rule number 5 question: Why aren't we just texting or using social media to contact each other? Can we do that? Do you want to do that?

Wow. I wish I could see your tattoos one day. What are they? I deeply appreciate body art and their meanings. Which again, leads me to something that you do not know about me, I don't have any tattoos, but I have been thinking of getting one lately. Any suggestions? I'm thinking… A fish? Do you know anyone who does them best?

Would I rather find my true love or find a suitcase full of ten million dollars? Even though you find it as a silly question, I would still answer it. But if I'm being totally honest, if I had to answer this question ten years ago, I would take that suitcase and never look back but there's just so much money in the world. But now? I would think about it first, but I would most likely want to find the love of my life while walking away from that ten-million-dollar suitcase whilst staring at it (who wouldn't want to get a glimpse of ten million dollars, right? At least if i couldn't have it, i could look at it). The money can only go a long way and be gone in a matter of seconds. The love of my life would always be there, and I wish to find that person already. I'm 33 and as cliché as it may sound, I'm ready to settle, you know? How about you, what would you do?

Another thing, my favorite book is The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Yes, there's another bookie right here! Bookie high five? *Bookie five* That just might be ONE of my favorites because I have a lot of favorites. If you're a real bookie, I'm sure you do too.

Lastly, I feel the need of apologizing for a late reply. I've been busy with work. I know that this (what we are doing, sending emails) may not be very important to you but I would always want to receive emails from you. Without waiting. And I feel bad for letting you wait. I'm dramatic, aren't I?

Have a great day today, Al!

Toodles,

Piper

PS. Your dog's name is Moby, isn't it? If it is, then you owe me a Shack Stack.


	9. Email 3 - Alex

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Wish?

January 14th – 11:11am

Pipes,

It's 11:11! Make a wish!

If you would have three wishes right now, what would you wish for and why? Too cliché of a question? Well, you have to answer it because that is my main question for this email. I'm all for this 11:11 shit and that says a lot. Trust me! (Hey, no wishing for more wishes. That's considered cheating!)

So, a fish tattoo, huh? What kind of fish? Please tell me it's not a Koi fish! Please! Well as for me, I have a salt shaker, a rose with a tiny pin-up lady on the side, a tribal bracelet, and a larger crying lady with another rose beside it. I can explain each one if you want but not through email though. It's a long story.

So, you're not pretty? Send me a picture then? :P No need actually, your humor and personality through email says a lot and I think that's enough for me. For some reason, you intrigue me, Piper. In a good way. ;) Sorry if I sound like a needy teenager. Breaking news: I'm not! I'm a needy 35-year old. (Too old? Turn off? - I should've not typed that! Ughh!) But really, if you could send a picture, that would be great. :)

Again, nope, I don't consider myself a cutie. And if you're asking if something happened to Nicky and I, well, let's just say that we're best friends for life and that we've tried a lot of things together. We've known each other since we're seven, Pipes. She's great. I wish you could meet her one day. But, I wish I could meet you first…

Nope, like what I said in my previous email, I don't even like cupcakes! I'm more of a cannoli type of gal and the one from Café Palermo down at Mulberry Street is the best! I think I've tried every cannoli shop in New York. Some are too hard, some too soft, and some are just too sweet. This cannolo is just the best. (Yes, cannolo is the singular for cannoli which is obviously the plural of those little sweet goodness) Which leads me to saying a thing you don't know about me: I am a foodie (I love food and everything about them. Maybe except for cupcakes?) Oh, and I like to cook sometimes. But, you have to promise me that you never heard that from me.

One email is not enough to describe how much I look up to my mother. It was just her and me when I was growing up and she never made me feel that I can't have anything but, I know that we didn't have enough money and shit. She's just the best and I love her.

How about your parents? Based on your email it doesn't seem like they're the greatest? You can tell me anything, Pipes. I promise. Need a drink? I would be happy to listen to all the drama that you have. I bet I have more. But, drama is not a contest. Pain is not a contest, right?

Speaking of pain, before Sylvie, there's this other girl, Jenna. We were in a relationship, I loved her, she cheated, I forgave her, we were okay for a while, and then she cheated AGAIN. Long story. And that's why I told you that once a cheater, always a cheater. I know it. I don't want to talk about it now…

About being behind in life, you are not alone. If you think that the man (I would like to say he's more of a teenager for what he did to you) who slept with someone else, let alone a married woman with kids, while he's engaged to you is "the one", then you're not sounding too smart right now. I thought you were smart! Kidding aside, I haven't even really met you or I haven't really seen you yet but, I could say that we have this weird-ass connection and I clearly think you don't deserve to be cheated on. Like what I said, get it out of your system. We can get it out of your system. Will Shake Shack do it too?

 _"so, you and this Sylvie chick are over, right? Anyone in particular you are dating right now?" –_ Is this a subtle way of you asking if I'm single, right now? I told you, I am and would probably be for the rest of my life. And I don't plan on including Sylvie in my vocabulary starting this year. It's just fair if I ask the same, right? Are you seeing anyone right now?

Maybe if I see your Dr. Face in person grinning, my Dr. Mouth wouldn't only smile but my Dr. Hand would want to grab your Dr. Hand and to hold it while we walk towards the sunset. Ewww! Eww! That was so corny and sappy and just bad, and the worst part is I cannot erase it! Holy shit. Please unread that. I don't know how to flirt online.

Hey, I'm really glad you still replied. I don't care if it was two days late. I was only killing myself the past two days, re-reading my reply, and worrying if I must have said something that could have made you not want to reply to me anymore.

 _"Why aren't we just texting or using social media to contact each other? Can we do that? Do you want to do that?"_ – Again, is this a subtle way of asking me for my number? As per my social media, I don't have social media. I own a flip phone, Piper. Besides, if we start texting, we won't be email buddies anymore. We would be textmates. Do you want to be textmates?

Yes, I want to do that. I want to just text you and talk to you, or maybe hear your voice? But, more than wanting to do those things, I want to see you, Pipes. Will you allow me to see you? Shit. I sound so needy, huh? I'm sorry, forget I said that.

You're not dramatic at all, Pipes. I love receiving emails from you too. Don't make me wait, please?

Have a nice day, today!

Tag, you're it!,

Alex

X

PS. Didn't 'Dick' cross your mind when guessing my dog's name? His name might be Dick, you know? (Oh god. I don't even know why I minded typing that PS. Thinking of 'Dick' made me think of dangling man parts.)


	10. Email 4 - Piper

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: Thanks!

January 15th – 12:04am

Al,

First, It's really currently busy here at the shop. We have a large order and two of our employees conveniently called in sick. Polly and I are really grinding our asses to finish this. (Shit. That sounded so wrong.) You know what I mean. The good thing is, by the end of the day, I smell like soap. Remind me to hire more workers. Ughh!

Second, a guy just delivered two orders of Shack Stack from Shake Shack just right now (Attached a picture of it for you to see). But I didn't remember ordering them. Now, I'm wondering if this is from someone who has the intention of poisoning me or Polly. Oh, well we'll see, right? Kidding!

Why didn't you tell me that you were going to send some food? I could have ordered much more. Haha, kidding again! I knew it! His name is Moby! And, yes, I'll be sure to get everything out of my system. (You know what I mean) :)

 _*Picture Attachment - A picture of two paper bags of Shake Shack with a Post-it note stuck on the bag that says, "Get it out of your system, Pipes. And yes, my dog's name is Moby, you win. Enjoy your lunch. :)"*_

Lastly, another guy delivered a box of Sprinkles' sugar-free, gluten-free and vegan red-velvet cupcakes here at the store five minutes after Shake Shack came and Polly won't stop questioning me of who this 'mystery person sending food in a soap shop' is. I don't really know what to tell her.

Do you have something to do with this too? I honestly think you do. Because it also conveniently has an envelope containing Moby's cute little picture with someone's cell phone number written at the back of it. I wonder whose number this belongs to. The delivery guy also said that it's from an AV. I don't know any AV, do you? Bright side is I get to keep Moby's picture in my purse and see how cute he is whenever I want to. His collar's really cute with his name on that little paw-shaped name tag.

Kidding aside, thank you for the lunch and the cupcakes. It made my day. Really. Polly's already annoyed with the "lingering smile" on my face – those are her words. I don't know why this gesture really made me smile. Thank you, Alex. :)

I can't type too long. We still have a lot to work on. That is after I devour on this mouth-watering Shack Stack that I can already smell from the bag.

Wait for my email? Or maybe my text?

Peace, love, and Shake Shack, (Nope, I am not a hippie)

Pipes

PS. I don't really know if we should ignore the fact that you placed an 'x' after your last email. Is it a typographical error? (We can't erase stuff anyway) Is it a part of your e-signature? (But it didn't exist in your other emails though) So, I'm assuming its meaning is the same as the 'x' that I know the meaning of. :)

So, have a nice rest of the day, Al. Thank you for making me smile, today.

Xx


	11. Email 5 and 6 - Alex

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Bailing Already?

January 18th – 2:32 am

Hey Pipes!

I didn't know what got into meeeee and y I decided not to reply right away when I got ur reply. I waited three fuckiin days. Shot. *Shit. I was playing the hard-2-get card but it's me who wants to get 2 u. And now you don't want to talk 2 me any moeeer.

I'm glad you lkied the luuunch and the cuppyykakessss! I'm getting jealoius of Moby already. Why didn't I just send my pictuuuuureee? I should have just sent mine so it's me you could look at. But good thing I didn't because I don't have a pleasant face rn. Too late :(

Where's my email baby at? I feel like my heeds oops heads no head is spinning right now! Damn that no autocorrect ruleee! I've been thinking abooout you revently *recently.

Are you bayleeng on me already? *Bailin. *Ballin. *Baling. Yeah that last one. I wanna see you, Pipes. I don't know why I feel soooo drawn to you. I've been thinking about you and I haven't even seen u. I don't even know what you look like. I don't really care what you look like.

You haven't texted yet :(

Drunk in the likeness of u and vokda,

Al

xx

* * *

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: I'm Sorry

January 18th – 4:30pm

Piper,

I'm really sorry for my previous email. It was a… Never mind. It might be the alcohol talking. I'm sorry for the entire email. Please just forget about it. I didn't mean to call you my 'email baby'. I feel so embarrassed.

I don't even know why I sent that drunk email. I guess I was thinking too much about you the past three days and you weren't replying

I know this is weird, but I miss your emails. I'm sorry for being so needy. It just feels like I'm knowing you more in every email. And it feels like I've known you my whole life. (too cliché? Not to me.)

I miss you. I'm waiting for your email. I'm waiting for your text.

I'm waiting for you.

Greatly ashamed,

Alex


	12. Email 7 - Piper

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: I'm Here

January 19th – 11:30 am

Hey, I'm here, Al!

Are you okay? How was the hangover? I bet it's the worst, huh? Your email baby is here. (That last sentence took courage for me to type and damn it I can't erase it now. I'm kinda glad I typed it though.). I'm sorry it took a while to reply. It's just… It's been hectic and so busy. I've been away for work. We needed to deliver the soaps, lotions and candles that we made the day when you sent those burgers and cupcakes at Popi.

Polly and I spent three days in Delaware for business. When I said that we needed to hire more workers, I was serious about it. The good thing about the trip is that we get to stay in the hotel for free. We spoiled ourselves with the room service out of it! We also got to drink in the hotel bar that night. We were lucky enough to be bought drinks by two men we met there, Jason and Johnny, who spotted us at the bar. They were so funny, and Johnny was kinda cute too! It was a really nice time to loosen up after three busy working days! That margarita was perfect to top off the night!

If I have three wishes, what would I wish for? Hmmm let me think that throughout writing this email.

Yes, a fish tattoo. But, nope, not a koi fish. I don't want to be like those motorcycle riders who have large koi fish tattooed on their chests or arms! What? Too stereotypical of me? Sorry! *smh* I want something that would remind people of beauty. How beauty could be everywhere when you look into things and not just beauty of the physical aspect. I want people to know that maybe beauty can come from within and from things that we can't really see with our bare eyes. Just something that is simply beautiful. I don't really know how what I said would be translated into a tattoo though. Maybe, I won't be able to get one after all. Still thinking about it though.

My parents, let's just say, aren't the best supporters out there. Dishonesty and unfaithfulness make their "normal". Who wants that normal? It's just so complicated and it's hard and It's been long since I last saw that "normal". I don't want to go back to it. You know how when you were still small and have a stomachache and all you want to do is to climb up the bed and lie down on your mom's lap while she caresses your head? I never got that. I always just climb up on my bed and I try to make the ache leave on its own. No mom's lap or dad's caresses. Anyway, I don't want to put so much thought into this without some alcohol. I don't want to talk about this. Not when you're not here with me. I might cry. (Yes, I am dramatic, and you know that already.)

Me asking you if you are dating anyone is just you know… I'm just asking as a friend. We're friends, right? Are we friends? I just want to make sure if I am talking to a single woman or not because I don't want to waste my time here (But rest assured, I never felt my time wasted when I write to you). You're right, it's just fair that you ask me the same. I am not dating anyone right now. I am single, and I think I would be for a long time. (They say I may be hard to get along with :( )

At this point, I think it's the perfect timing to tell you my first wish: I wish that the next person that I date would be the person I'd marry and spend the rest of my life with. I don't care how long I have to wait for that person to show up. It's just a wish though. It may not actually come true.

I want to see your Dr. Face and hold your Dr. Hand too. But how? Since you asked if you can see me, I want you to know that you have no idea how much I want to see you too. I am really tempted to send my picture but, if I send mine, I want to see yours right away too which can only happen if we actually see each other in person.

That brings me to my second wish: I wish I could see you in person. I don't know when, I don't even know if you will make an effort to do so (I know that I will), but, I really wish to see you, Alex. I could already see through you, this time I want to see you, in the flesh. I want to put a face on the beauty that I've been experiencing through email.

My question for this email is, Alex, are you free to go out with me this Friday? I know that it might be weird that we haven't really seen each other yet and it's just Sunday today but I hope you'd agree. We can meet at the bar by the corner of 7th and 24th if you're up for it. I heard they have good margaritas and burgers.

This brings me to my third wish: I wish you'd say yes to a date. I don't know what to wish for other than that. Too needy? I'm sorry :(

I want you to know that I always look forward in checking my inbox for mail, skimming through it, looking for a mail coming from the 'cupcakecutie'. Sometimes, it kinda makes my day. No, it makes my day.

I'll text you when I get my phone fixed. Let's just say I can't see anything through a very cracked screen. Long story. I'm going to tell you all about it. For now, can you stick to being my "email baby"? (That took a hell lot of courage for me to type, so you better say 'yes')

Marking my spot,

Piper

X

PS. You're cute when you try to flirt online, babe.


	13. Reply 7 - Alex

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. Com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Re: I'm Here

January 19th – 2:13 pm

Pipes,

The hangover was nothing. Waiting for your email was the worst. I thought you completely bailed on me already. I'm really sorry about that drunk-mail or whatever you would want to call it. I'm so embarrassed and I don't know if I can even show my face to you.

How was your Delaware business trip? How did you find the free drinks? Johnny was cute, huh? Did he ask you out on a date? I'm sorry for prying. It's none of my business anyways. You don't have to answer that.

I can bring you to the tattoo parlor that I go to. That is if you want me to. So, the fish tattoo, it's like a 'beauty fish', huh? Maybe you can describe it to the artist and they can draw it for you and then you can adjust according to how you want it. I'll be there all the way and I promise to be honest if it looks good on you or not (or will I be?).

I'm sorry no one could caress your hair when you had stomachaches. My mom gave me hot tea whenever I had stomach aches. She would give me hot chocolate when I feel cold and she would bring home extra fries and leftover burgers from Friendly's after she worked. That was when I was seven. Hey, let me tell you something, I would caress your hair and you can lay down with your head on my lap even without a stomachache. And it would be for free! I promise. (Oh god! I'm bad at flirting online.)

Yes, I think we could consider _this_ as a friendship, right? We could consider each other as friends. I want to be your friend. It's good to know that you're currently single _._ Johnny can hit you up with a text message and ask you out on a date. Or maybe he already asked you out. Did he ask you out? Ughhh! Shit! Sorry. Forget I said that (or asked that for that matter). I can be your wing-woman if you want to. Seriously! Just tell me when. (I'm really serious but I know that I might be sounding like a jealous teenager. Am I sounding like a jealous teenager? Oh god.)

Before I actually analyze your three wishes, I want to ask you first, are you really asking me out on a date? Me? How about Johnny? (No, I'm not jealous. Maybe a little? No, I don't have the right to be.) I can't believe it. You are asking me out on a date. Are you? You are. I'm email rambling. Sorry! I think you know what my answer to that would be, Piper.

Your first wish reminds me of one of mine where I wish to find someone who can tolerate me for the rest of my life. Someone who I can sleep with after a long day's work and someone who I can have sex with because it feels good and it feels right. Someone I can make love to while we both have the day off. Someone who can eat a King cone with me and even race me to it. Someone who can pull my hair back when I vomit because I drank too much. Someone who won't just fill the void. Someone who can be here. Just here, with me. Someone who can focus on being with me. I'm going to stop typing now before I get too sentimental and shit.

Your second wish is my wish too. I wish to see you in person too, Piper. I would do anything for it to happen and I would be glad to answer your question and grant your third wish at the same time. So… Yes, Piper, I would go out with you this Friday. I only have five meetings (not kidding) to cancel but I don't really care. I'd tell my secretary to move everything just to see you, Pipes. So again, YES. (I'm glad we're exchanging emails or else you will see the redness that is currently taking over my pale face.—I don't really say that to anyone. I just feel comfortable telling you.)

I can't wait to put a face to the Piper that I've known. The Piper that I came to imagine and picture in my mind that loves these cupcakes and loves to eat Shake Shack. The Piper who makes soap for a living. Just thinking about it makes me smile. I know this is sappy but I'm just telling you the truth. I always think, "Will she like me when she sees me?" "Is her hair just like how I imagined it to be?", "Will her hand fit in mine perfectly?". I guess there is only one way to find out, right? Maybe I'll find out this Friday.

Before I forget to ask you my question for this email, which, if I'm being totally honest, I can't think of right now, I want to tell you how excited I am for Friday. I'm excited to see you and talk to you and just be with you and chill out, you know? I don't really know what to expect but I don't really care as long as you're there. And since we are going out on a date, I want to ask you this: what is a deal breaker for you on a first date? I need to make sure not to do them. Just kidding! I want to be myself during our date and I hope you'd still like me after that.

I don't know why but I really feel drawn to you and even though our first date haven't even started yet, I feel that we would do it all over again. Do you feel that way too? Or am I talking too soon? I don't know. I just feel that way. I just need to warn you, I might not be the same person you think I am when you meet me in person. I mean, I am who I am in these emails and I put my heart out in it but, people say I tend to keep my walls up when they meet me in person and I would like to apologize for that in advance if ever I do so. Turn off? Now's your chance to cancel the date. (Please don't)

I'm glad that something happened to your phone. I mean I'm not happy that it is actually broken or something but what I mean is that I was about to give up three days ago. I was waiting for your text message but when I didn't get it I was worried. Worried that I might have turned you off somehow or that I might have given you the wrong impression. Having said those, I'm still going to ask you anyway, what the hell happened to your phone, Pipes? Maybe we aren't just meant to be texting now, but I don't care because we are going to finally see each other on Friday.

So, now, I can get all that weight out of my chest and celebrate with a six pack or a glass of chardonnay. I don't know why I am a nervous wreck, but I want to assure you that I am not usually like this. I can't express how excited I am as much as I am nervous in meeting you. Just please don't expect too much form me. I don't want to disappoint you.

For now, I'll be your email baby, baby. (You can't deny the fact that you called me 'babe' so I get to call you that too.) Too soon? I don't really care now (but i'm pretty sure i will regret typing that later). I'm in bliss.

I can't wait to see you, Pipes. (I know I'm being redundant, and I can't help it.)

I'm looking forward to seeing you and you have no idea,

Alex

Xx

PS. Text me when you get your phone fixed?


	14. Email 8 - ASH, Reply 8 - Piper

To: pechapmanATpopi. com

Fr: avenuesaidAThotels. com

Subject: Popi Sampling

January 19th – 4:16pm

January 19, 2015

Piper Chapman

4321 Bowery Ave. NY, NY

Popi Scents, Soaps, and Baths

Dear Ms. Chapman,

Avenue Said Hotels, Resort and Spa is a hotel and a resort facility located in several parts of New York. We ae also very well known for providing excellent amount of service, leisure, and pleasure to our guests who choose to stay with us.

Our company is looking to change the amenity and facility products and is looking to upgrade to a more elite and trustworthy company that could provide us with necessities that we can use in our hotels, resorts and spas such as bath products, lotions, herbal oils, candles etc.

Having said those, we believe that your company, Popi Scents, Soaps and Baths, could provide these products for our business.

We would like to formally invite you to our hotel to meet up with our team for sampling of the products that you could offer. If you would agree, we could set up a meeting this 21st of January, Wednesday, 1:30pm, here at the ASH conference room.

If everything goes well, we would like to talk about arrangements and a possible partnership from your company. Your products are very important to our business and we hope that you can agree to the said meeting.

Please confirm your acceptance for the meeting on the said date. However, if you are not available for the sampling meeting, we would be very happy to reschedule. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact us at 214-039-8765 to 66. You may also email us at avenuesaidAThotels. com. You may look us up at www. ashotels. com. ny.

Thank you very much for your time and we hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,

Donna Ross

Secretariat

* * *

To: avenuesaidAThotels. com

Fr: pechapmanATpopi. com

Subject: Re: Popi Sampling

January 20th – 8:05am

January 20, 2015

Donna Ross

Avenue Said Hotels, Resort, and Spa

2565 Water St., New York, New York, USA, 10005

Dear Ms. Ross,

Thank you very much for considering Popi for the needs of your hotels and resorts!

Popi Scents, Soaps, and Baths has a vision of producing finest products from essential oils and other natural products. Our company supports companies and individuals who are eco-friendly. We create our own recipes for soaps, lotions, candles, and other bath products which will assure you that we are 100% original, innovative, and unique.

We have a mission of letting people experience allure and pleasure through our products by using all natural and organic ingredients. Creating and innovating the best products that we can offer to the people who need high-quality soaps, perfumes, candles, and other toiletries are our number one priority.

We would like to formally accept your invitation for product sampling tomorrow, 21st of January, 1:30pm at your hotel.

If everything goes well, we would be glad to discuss certain arrangements for the products that you will purchase.

Thank you very much for considering us!

We are looking forward to our meeting. If you have other special requests about the products, please don't hesitate to email us.

Sincerely,

Piper Chapman

Co-owner/founder


	15. Email 9 - Piper, Reply 9 - Alex

A/N: Surprise!

* * *

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: Quickie

January 20th – 8:37 am

Alex!

First, it's not that kind of quickie if you're thinking of _that_ quickie! I just… Maybe this is a bad idea. I should just stop typing. Uggghh! Sometimes, that 'no erase' rule is just killing me! Might as well continue, right?

It's just that… Some big shot hotel offered Popi a product sampling tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited! And it's _you_ I thought of telling about the good news first. To be honest, I don't really know if you'll care but, I just thought you should know, and I just wanted to tell you. I don't know why. I really feel comfortable sharing with you and I am really excited about this.

Anyhoo, I will stop rambling because this is just a quickie (like what I've told you.)

I still need to follow Rules 4 and 5, huh? So, okay fine. This email's question (or questions), what would you choose, Frappuccino or cappuccino? And why? Coffee person or tea person? And why? Favorite color? Favorite number? Long-time celebrity girl crush? Long-time celebrity guy crush? (Come on! Name just one.) Favorite sports brand? Shit. I should stop.

Something about me that you may not know, is that I run. I like to run to clear my mind. I've been a part of the track team since college.

I will send you a longer email later. I just really wanted to share the good news with you. :)

I don't even expect for you to reply because I will send you a longer email in a couple of hours in reply to your previous one.

Quickie email ends here.

Thinking of you, (Really, I am)

Piper

x

* * *

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Re: Quickie

January 20th – 8:57am

Pipes!

I definitely thought it was _that kind_ of quickie you were talking about! Kidding!

First, I'm… I really don't know what to say. I'm speechless. It feels so special letting me know and I want you to know that I appreciate you telling me, Pipes. You made me smile in this stressful morning of mine. Maybe it's not so bad now after all.

That's great! I know that you and Holly (it's Holly, right? Or is it Molly? Jolly?) are going to do a great job and I want you to know that I will be rooting for you from wherever I am during your product sampling. Go, babe! (Ooops!)

Since this is a quickie I'd answer quick as well. But, it's just fair if you answer those questions too in your next email, please?

 _Frappuccino or cappuccino? And why?_ – Definitely a Frappuccino! Because it's cold and I like the whipped cream on top! But I always need solid coffee to make my life work in the morning.

 _Coffee person or tea person? And why?_ \- Obviously, coffee. Why? Just like what I said, I like Frappuccinos and black coffee in the morning.

 _Favorite color?_ – Black or, if you're one of the people who doesn't consider this as a color, then navy blue. Or green. I have a lot of favorite colors! White? Teal?

 _Favorite number?_ – Eight (8) – The number after seven and the number before nine. Lol!

 _Long-time celebrity girl crush?_ \- Cate Blanchett (so hot)

 _Long-time celebrity guy crush?_ \- I don't know. Johnny Depp? (I like how he plays all weird characters)

 _Favorite sports brand? –_ Nike. Just do it! (This could be one of life's motivational sentences)

My mandatory question: Can you please answer all the questions above too? Like I said, it's only fair if you do.

Something you don't know about me: Sometimes, I ask baristas to put whipped cream on my black coffee. Like I told you earlier, I just love whipped cream. I recently learned that a shot of espresso topped with whipped cream is called an _espresso con pana_ (I would like you to imagine that I am saying that in my most practiced Italian accent. I'll let you hear soon).

Ending this quickie reply here.

Thinking of you too, (You have no idea how much)

Alex

X

P.S. Long shot question: Would you allow me to bring you lunch today?


	16. Email 10 - Piper

A/N: I love how you guys pay attention to the story details :) You guys will know what I'm talking about in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Subject: Can't wait for Friday

January 20th – 11:14 am

Hey cupcake cutie,

 _Espresso con pana_ , huh? Isn't it spelled as _espresso con PANNA_? I mean, I'm not Italian. I don't even know a lot about food nor drinks (maybe except their health benefits and the like) but… I don't want to lie to you. I looked it up in Google search. Every result says, ' _espresso con panna'_ not ' _espresso con pana'._ Even the suggestion that appeared while I was typing my question suggested _'Where to find the best espresso con PANNA in New York?' _Either way, I'd love to hear you say _'ESPRESSO CON PANNA'_ in your practiced Italian accent. I just want to warn you, it's a make or break decision. If it doesn't pass my standards of an Italian accent, then I have to say sorry, we must stop this. *smug emoji*

And here's a quick run through:

 _Frappuccino or cappuccino? And why?_ – It's a cappuccino for me! I like the foam on top (And the cinnamon they sprinkle on it). I like to enjoy my coffee in the morning with a bowl of oatmeal (I know I am weird).

 _Coffee person or tea person? And why?_ \- Duh! If you are a coffee person too, you know why!

 _Favorite color?_ – Lavender, lilac, or plum. That shade. Lol!

 _Favorite number?_ – Seven (7), the number before your favorite number.

 _Long-time celebrity girl crush?_ \- Sandra Bullock or Cameron Diaz

 _Long-time celebrity guy crush?_ \- Leonardo DiCaprio or Ryan Reynolds

 _Favorite sports brand? –_ Nike. (Have you seen Colin Kaepernick's ad?) Though I like Stan Smiths too. Adidas has nice running gear as well. So maybe both?

Anyway…

Really, Al? You'll be my wing-woman for Johnny? I smell something in here. Do I smell baked chicken? No. Do I smell freshly cut grass? Nope. Do I smell cinnamon rolls? No. What could it be? I'm not sure what it is. Am I smelling jealousy? Are you jealous of Johnny, Al? *Thinking emoji* You can tell me. I can smell it through the email. *smug emoji*

Let me tell you something about that night. No, let me walk you through that night. Yes, Johnny actually asked me out on a date. When Jason and he bought us drinks, Johnny sat beside me right away. I had my eyes on him. He was really cute. Really buff (Not really my type). But I had my mind on this tall, pale woman with long black hair. The sad reality is that I can't really picture her physically because I haven't even seen her. But I imagine how I will have a good time with her if ever I will see her in the future. It just so happens that this woman caught me by surprise by sending me an email that was meant for her best friend. And from that day on, I always looked forward on hearing from her and writing to her. And I feel that I have known her so deeply with our email exchanges. Do you happen to know this woman? Her name is Alex. :)

Anyway, after he sat beside me while showing off his muscles (I hope you can see me rolling my eyes now), he bought me a drink while Jason bought Polly one. We talked for a while about what we were doing in that hotel. Turns out they were also out for a business trip. And then, when I said that I needed to turn in for the night, he asked me out on a date. And just like what I said earlier, I had my mind wandering around this woman that I look forward to seeing this Friday. You might not know this, but I knew he was going to ask me by the way he looked at me and I already knew my answer to his question even before he asked. I told him I have a date that I'm looking forward to and I don't want him to ruin the mood.

You might have missed it in my previous email but, I just said that he, Johnny, - Jason, not that much, was cute. And we were thankful for the drinks they bought us. I didn't say that I wanted to date him because, like what I said, I immediately turned him down when he asked me because there is only one date that I am looking forward to going to and it is on Friday with the person I want to meet, know (at least know more), and see. (I was really nervous that you would say 'no'. So, I'm glad you said 'yes' when I asked! No take backsies!)

So, please, I don't want you to be my wing-woman. Well, after your jealousy email stunt, maybe you can be my little 'jelly email baby'. (I sound too sappy. Even _I_ want to erase that.) Anyway, I can't erase the last two paragraphs because I am just assuming that you are jealous. How about we make a ratio out of it – jealous to not? 90-10? 80-20? 50-50? Or should I just ask you? But I already did, and you said, _"maybe a little?"_ Are you jealous? You're a _little_ cute when you are jealous, babe. Maybe it will turn in to a full-blown cuteness if you'd admit that you really are. :)

Anyway, I'm going to take you up on that offer about bringing me to that tattoo parlor. Yeah, maybe a 'beauty fish', maybe not. We'll see. I'd also take you up on that offer on laying down on your lap while you caress my hair… And I won't forget that it would be for free! (Again, no take backsies!)

About my phone, I told you that it's a long story to tell but, what I didn't tell you is that it is a stupid mistake as well. I am going to have my phone fixed hopefully by tomorrow *crossed fingers* because I really need it. I have clients to tend to and I have to text someone. And if that someone allows it, I want to hear her voice as well. Will that someone talk to me through the phone before our date on Friday? Am I coming on to that someone too strongly? I'm just so excited to meet this someone, Alex.

The stupid story of how I got my phone cracked is because I dropped it in the pavement when we tried playing the _Chinese Fire Drill_ while we were stopped at a red light. The day following the night when we met Johnny and Jason at the bar, they invited us for lunch to this restaurant five minutes away from the hotel telling us that it will be their shout (And I made sure this is a non-double date – just a friendly lunch). Who doesn't want free food, right? So, we went with them while Jason drives their rental car. Johnny, who was sitting in the passenger seat, shouted, "Chinese Fire Drill or you pay for your food!" while we were on a red light. I don't know what crossed mine and Polly's mind (But I think we really like free food), but we eventually followed and did the game. When I opened the door, I forgot that my phone was on my lap. I didn't have any protective case on my phone so when I rushed standing up and out from the door, it fell screen-side down. *insert shattering screen noise here*. And you know what happened next. It's literally shattered but it, surprisingly, still works. I can hear it chyme with notifications but, I just can't see anything and read anything through it. Stupid fucking mistake, right? Anyway, I ended up at the passenger seat while Polly ended up at my original seat after circling the car. Jason sat beside her while Johnny drove away.

At first, I would say it was worth it because we ended up eating in this expensive restaurant (Polly and I ate a lot just, so we can say that it was totally worth it), but then it got me thinking that maybe it wasn't worth it because I was looking forward in texting this certain someone. And now, I just stick to emailing this certain someone. Whew! That was a long story, huh? Sorry about that.

Are you serious about cancelling five meetings on Friday for our date? You don't really have to do that. We can move it to Saturday night if you want. Do you just want to move it to Saturday night? I don't mind.

Speaking of meetings, can I just expound the news that I told you from my previous email? I'm just so excited! It's going to happen tomorrow. Polly (Yes, it's Polly. Not Holly, Molly, nor Jolly) I am so excited for the product sampling that we decided to bring at least two pieces of each product that we have to give to the board members. I sometimes hope that some of them smell. Like literally smell bad so that if we use our product on them, and they smell good afterwards, they will know that our products are working. Kidding! (But sometimes I wish that would happen lol) But, with all this excitement comes nervousness as well because we want to push through with it and we won't know until the day after. *sighs* Wish me some more luck? I'd be thinking that you would root for me wherever you are.

To answer your question, what is a deal breaker for me in dates? I have to admit, I don't really know. As long as I'm having fun I don't really care. But, I remember the time when I dated this guy, he brought his friend with him during our date and I really got turned off. I don't really know why but I wanted a date alone with my date. Am I selfish? And there's this other guy who was shorter than me. Let's just say that I went to the bathroom and never came back to dinner with him. I prefer someone taller than me (I know it shouldn't matter) but, I just want to be the shorter one. That was before though. I really know that height shouldn't be a basis for those stuff. (Please be taller than me. JK)

Yeah, so I don't really know if I answered your question but, another deal breaker is not showing up (duh) I don't care if you're late or 'fashionably late' because I dated this woman who was always late, and I didn't really mind. So, yeah, I think not showing up is just rude. (obviously! Lol)

My question/s for this email is just out of my curiosity really but it has nothing to do with anything. I just want to see if your answer/s will be the same as mine. So, Alex, if you are dating someone, would you rather hold their hand or their waist while you walk? Kiss her on the forehead or on the cheek? Kiss on the first date or wait after a few dates? Watch movies or the sunset? Okay, I'm going to stop because I don't want to sound like I searched "cute ' _would you rather'_ questions to ask someone you like" in Google. But really, I didn't research those (or maybe I did, and I want to know your answers?).

 _'I don't know why but I really feel drawn to you and even though our first date hasn't even started yet, I feel that we would do it all over again. Do you feel that way too? Or am I talking too soon?'_ – I totally get what you are saying but I think we should take it one step at a time. I mean, I know what I feel, and I feel that I would want to do everything again. Just knowing you through email and not seeing you is already proof that I like you as a person and I'd be happy to do it all over again if given the chance. The thing that I am worried about is, what if you end up not liking me during our date? You haven't even seen me. You haven't even talk-talked to me. Or am I just overthinking things? God! Sometimes I am really an overthinker (Yes, that's another thing about me that you don't know that I think you should know).

Anyhow, this email is getting too long, and you might be bored already. So, I'm going to drop it out there, for this email, another something that you may not know about me is, for most of my life living here in New York, I've never been to Coney Island. I heard they have fun games and good hotdog sandwiches during summer!

I just looked at the time and it's now almost 12:00 noon (No wonder I'm thinking of hotdog sandwiches right now). About that offer of bringing me lunch, it would be better if you join me for a quick bite to eat. I'd love that if you're okay with that. (If you say yes, shit, is this really happening? Am I actually going to see you already even if it's just for a while?)

Hoping for you to have a good day, my _jelly email baby_ (this is really pushing it because I don't even know if you are actually jealous. I'd take my chances though).

Looking forward to seeing you.

Your only (hopefully) email baby,

Piper

X

* * *

A/N: The person who can guess how I wrote (yes, I wrote it already) them meeting, can add a snippet (anything you want) to one of the future chapters. That is if you can guess :) I'd appreciate a review guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)


	17. Reply 10 - Alex

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Subject: Re: Can't wait for Friday

January 20th – 11:45 am

Hey, pretty-preppy-Piper,

I told you in one of my previous emails that I am a foodie, right? And I love to learn anything about food and drinks. Well, let me tell you another thing that you may not know about me. I like women who gives me their detailed attention. And that means, I like it when you noticed that I spelled 'panna' as 'pana'. Panna means cream, hence, the whipped cream on top. I don't really know what pana means. But really, I like that in a woman, her attention to detail. It just goes to show how much attention you are willing to give the smallest things. And how much attention you are willing to give me (Am I asking for too much, too soon? Sorry!). What else do I need to know about you? ;)

By the way, were you really searching for "Where to find the best espresso con PANNA in New York?" May I ask why were you searching for that? Because I might now the BEST place for it. I don't know anyone who can find a place better than the one I know. So, if you're up for the challenge, I do challenge you. :)

So, you'd choose a cappuccino over a Frappuccino. And obviously we are coffee people. Your favorite color is purple. Just say it! Lol! Maybe your birthday is on the 7th which is why seven (7) is your favorite number. And your crushes are not even up to par to my crushes, but I have to agree that Cameron Diaz is hot! And it's either Nike or Adidas, Pipes! No cheating!

Yes, I said that I'd be your wing woman but, I didn't really say that I will give you away that easily (I mean, you're not even mine to begin with so there's no "giving away" and if you're mine, it won't take a second for me to know that I will keep you for a very very long time.) And shut up, Pipes! You don't smell anything! I know I don't! (But maybe I do. Just the tiniest bit.)

I'm glad I'm not buff or anything (Maybe I am your type). Now I am jealous of this Alex person. Who the hell is this person who invades your mind at that time of the day? She's a lucky girl if she does invade your mind and now maybe I am not jealous of Johnny anymore. Shit! I just admitted that I am jealous, and I cannot erase it. I'm not jealous. I don't even have the right to be.

Kidding aside though, that's so sweet of you, Pipes. You didn't have to do that. You could have hung out with Johnny. Though yes, I admit that I am jealous that he gets to see you and talk to you in the flesh already while I am here and all I can feel is the pounding of my fingers on my desktop keyboard vaguely imagining how you look like. I bet you're beautiful, Piper. :) For the record, I am excited for our Fridate too. (Yes, I used a millennial term. Though I feel old just by actually using it. Forget I typed that!)

No take backsies for sure!

You really want me to be _your_ 'Jelly email baby'? _Yours?_ As in not theirs but _yours?_ I might be the luckiest woman. I didn't even recognize that you are calling me jealous all I recognize it that I am yours. Am I yours? _Your_ Jelly email baby? As sappy as it may sound I don't know why I feel twitterpated and that says a lot. Especially if my best friend, Nicky will read what I am currently typing right now, she's going to smack the living sap out of me because she will see how fidgety I suddenly became. Oh god! I am jealous, babe. And I am yours. Is that cute enough for you? (I'm still twitterpated, I need a break!)

About your phone, I just want to ask, how old is Johnny and Jason? Are they twelve? Chinese Fire Drill? Seriously? Look what it caused you, Pipes! We used to play that before, but we were chased by cops because the red light turned into a green so quickly. It turns out we were being watched from the intersection's CCTV camera and they tried to trick us. It was Nicky's 'on again-off again' girlfriend's cousin Morty who was a cop who tried to trick us. Got us into a cell for ten minutes and laughed at us for the rest of the day. We never did it again. Well, Nicky never wanted to do it again because Lorna (Nicky's girlfriend now – yes, on again right now) scolded her and gave her a hard time about it. But they love each other too much that my teeth hurt just thinking about it. I wish you could meet them. They're really nice.

I'm glad you realized that it wasn't worth it at all. I can't wait to just text you and call you when I can (using my flip phone). But alas, your phone is ruined because of a Chinese Fire Drill initiated by sixteen-year old 'men' (I had to add four years to their age because twelve-year olds can't drive yet).

Wow! I'm glad you milked the shit out of Jason and Johnny! You have a point; free food always tastes better than food that you paid for. Kidding aside, Piper, I will wait for you. Until your phone gets fixed. I will wait until you drop me a text message or call me in the middle of the night because you had a shitty day. I'm here to listen. I promise I won't get distracted by anything because, like what I told you, I have a flip phone. Lol!

No, I am not _cancelling_ five meetings on Friday, but I am _moving_ them for tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Thank the heavens that I only have one original meeting for tomorrow plus the five that I had to move. I don't regret it at any way because I want my Friday to be free for our date. I don't really care if tomorrow will be so hectic and busy. These are the times when I love having my own secretary! So, while you kick ass in that product-sampling of yours, I will be rooting for you in five different conference rooms and do my meetings while I subtly think of you. Good luck to you and Folly (it's Folly, right?).

Deal breaker in dates… I have to say… I want to bring my friend Nicky while we have our date. You know, she can just sit at the table across from us if you don't mind. I would show up it's just that I 'll bring Nicky. Is that okay?

I'm kidding! I won't bring Nicky, nor will I bring anyone else. It is our date and I like to be alone with you to get to know you more and decide if I should stick around or not. Kidding again! But seriously, those are good deal breakers because those would be mine as well. So, please don't bring anyone and please don't cancel on our date this Friday after seeing me later (We are going to have lunch, right? Oh god. This will be the first time I will see you and I am nervous).

No need to overthink about things. I like you as it is. And that says a lot. I am a person who is attracted first to the physical appearance of the person and the fact that I haven't even seen you in real life and I still enjoy this email exchange with you, says a lot. I could say that I am attracted to your personality and this is the first time that it happened.

Wow those are a lot of questions, Piper. I'm pretty sure you looked them up in Google. JK! I would be curious to know your answers too. So, assuming that I am dating this person already, here are my answers:

 _would you rather hold their hand or their waist while you walk?_ \- Hold her hand. I will make sure it fits perfectly in mine.

 _Kiss her on the forehead or on the cheek?_ – I'd kiss her on her cheek bone when I feel like it and, on her forehead, if she needs comfort.

 _Kiss on the first date or wait after a few dates?_ – I say it's best to grab the bull by the horns but if she doesn't like to kiss on the first date then I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

 _Watch movies or the sunset? –_ Movies are for nights where we would want to stay home and just cuddle with each other. Sunset's a different thing and it is beautiful.

You have never been to Coney Island? Are you kidding me? Are you sure you are a New Yorker? I'd take you today, but they're still closed until summer. I don't know anyone who hasn't been to Coney Island. You are the first!

Okay. I'll see you in 15? I don't exactly know where you are, but Google has been my friend here in the office and with the technology these days, though I am still proud of using a flip phone, I know that I can search for anything. I'll go there, and we can go together to wherever you want to go for lunch.

How about I'll wait by one of the side street food vendors by the corner of your street? I'm wearing black and white. Some kind of a business attire. Black bottoms, white button-down shirt.

Up to this moment, I can't believe that I will be seeing you in the flesh and meet you the first time, Pipes! If you don't like what you see when you see me, please at least hide the disappointment. One thing's for sure, I know that you won't disappoint.

See you later, babe. (I wish I can still have the courage to say this in person)

Your only (I hope I'm the only one because you're my only one) email baby,

Alex

X

* * *

A/N: I meant to update yesterday but it was just so busy at work that I didn't have the time to upload the chapter. And since I have busy days coming and my weekdays at work are during the actual weekends, I will be updating by next week! Get ready because they are finally going to meet! (or are they?) :p

Reviews are appreciated! It keeps me going! Thank you! Toodles!


	18. Quick bite to eat

Anoop's Falafel Stand was right by Popi's corner where Piper was waiting for Alex to show up. With Café Palermo's box of cannoli in hand, she was just standing there waiting and fidgeting and playing with a lose thread from her skirt. The blonde wasn't really sure of how she will approach Alex when she didn't even know how the other woman looked like exactly. Not just yet. All she has right now is the knowledge that Alex is tall, pale, dark-haired, and is wearing a business-y attire that includes black slacks and a white button-down shirt.

 _But we are in a business district that description could fit anyone._

Piper wondered and looked around. She was wearing something business-y as well since she's just taking her lunch break from work. She's wearing a black pencil skirt matched with a two-inch stiletto heeled nude slip-on office shoes and a ruffled light blue button-down blouse that was tucked into her skirt neatly, showing her toned curves. She has her hair down and re-touched her make-up a bit before she went down to wait for Alex.

It was about 12:01pm and a lot of people are walking around, across and everywhere considering that Popi is in the business district.

 _It must be everyone's lunch breaks now. Shit! How would I know which one is Alex?_

Piper kept on looking around. To her left, she saw a woman approaching that fits all description of Alex. Tall, pale, dark-haired, black slacks, and white button-down office blouse. This woman also had glasses on. She mustered up her smile and got a little excited when she heard a man from her right call out to the woman she was looking at.

"Lisa! Over here, honey."

 _Okay. So, that's Lisa. Not Alex. And Alex made it clear that she wasn't batting for that team so, not Alex._

Piper continued looking out some more but not wanting to look like she's lost. She isn't lost per se, but she is lost in her thoughts on how she and Alex will actually meet. How she will meet the woman who has been invading her mind as of recent. She looked to her right this time and there is another 'Alex' approaching. So, she mustered up a smile and tried looking the woman in her eyes to initiate eye contact, but the woman just walked past.

"Alex!" Piper tried saying Alex's name as subtly as she can just to see if the woman will turn her head and respond but the woman just walked past her. She slapped herself mentally for not telling Alex that she would be standing by the falafel stand.

 _Wait, she told me she'd wait by one of the side street vendors by the corner of Popi's street. I'm too early! I might seem too eager. Shit. Should I go back to Popi's first? Ughhh! I hate how I can't use my phone to tell Alex where I am exactly. Okay… Chill the fuck out, Piper. So, she said she's going to wait so, is it this one?_ Piper looked around. _Shit! It could also be that one, or that one, or the other one._

Piper tried looking around but all she could see are other business men and women who didn't fit the description of 'Alex'. Shuffling the box of cannoli from one hand to another, she looked at the vendor of the falafel stand who was now wiping down a part of his prep table as the line that formed have already diminished.

"What you waiting for, Peper? Aren't you Puhlly having falafels for lunch today?" The vendor, about 50 years of age, asked in his strong Arabic accent while still busying himself wiping down his cart. Piper let out a soft chuckle.

"Not today, Mr. Nasir. I'm waiting for someone and we're going to have lunch somewhere today." Piper replied. Polly and she has known Mr. Nasir since they started Popi at that street. They always bought falafel for lunch when they were pressed for time to have lunch and just needed something that they can easily buy and bring inside Popi's office.

"Ohh. I see. You have a date I see." Mr. Nasir said grinning.

"Not exactly. Not yet. Maybe? I'm not sure." Piper said slightly smiling. She didn't know if she wanted to share the information to Mr. Nasir that she hasn't even met Alex yet. She hasn't even told Polly exactly what's happening. When Mr. Nasir didn't react anymore, Piper looked at him and saw that there was a line forming once again.

The blonde started looking around again and she saw a woman approaching wearing navy blue slacks, white blouse, black blazer and office shoes. Her heart raced when she saw the woman she lashed out on one night at the bar where Polly ditched her thirty minutes in. She wouldn't forget that she was given a snobby eye-roll when it was that woman who actually bumped her that night.

 _Shit! It's that annoying woman from the bar. Alex! Where the fuck are you? Please, just arrive already!_

Unfortunately for the blonde, the woman's eyes darted directly to hers. And it seemed like the other woman just realized that Piper was the girl in the bar as well. Piper noticed that the other woman was just going to ignore her and walk past her, but the woman changed her mind and made an effort to stop and give Piper a hard time for bitching out to her.

"Hey, you're the blonde that bitched out on me three weeks ago."

"Hey! You're the one who bumped me intentionally and didn't even apologize!" Piper answered back fuming.

"Excuse me! I didn't… That wasn't int…" The woman stopped. She is now staring at Piper with a blank and confused expression.

Piper looked at her with an unamused and disgusted expression. She stared back and took in the woman that was in front of her. She looked and then suddenly, something popped in her mind.

 _'P.S. I accidentally bumped into this girl at the bar last night who was really bitchy, but I just took off because I wasn't having any of her fit. Will tell you all about it later.'_

The blood in Piper's face instantly drained that it seemed like she saw a ghost. Her face turned from disgust to embarrassment to shock to worry. She tried her best to speak up.

 _Could this even be possible? Is the world that small? I never saw this coming. I didn't even expect this if this is really what's happening right now._

"A... Al… Alex?" Piper said in the littlest of voices. Not wanting but also wanting a confirmation if it is Alex she is currently talking to.

Instantly, Piper saw the other woman's expression turned from confused to confirmation. The other woman's face softened.

"Pi… Piper?" Alex asked a little nervous. All the annoyance and teasing left her body immediately.

The women continued staring at each other. Taking in everything that is happening in front of them. Taking in each other. After a little while, both wanted to say something as gears turn in their heads.

 _This is Alex. Alex. This woman in front of me is Alex. Shit! She's that annoying woman! But, no, she isn't annoying through emails. Shit! She's… I've been talking to her for three weeks now. And I really really like her even before I saw how beautiful she is. Oh god, she's gorgeous. But I can't admit that now. Maybe later? This is Alex. This is actually her in front of me. I can't believe my eyes. This is Alex. My email baby. My Alex. Mine?_ Piper thought while staring at Alex.

 _This is Piper. My email buddy. No. My email baby. Mine? Baby? Babe? She looks so hot. No. She looks beautiful. She's beautiful through email and she's beautiful now. Oh god! I didn't apologize three weeks ago! How would I even know that this would happen now? She was that bitchy woman! But I have to admit that it was my fault too. Ugggh! I should have apologized! But she was being so bitchy! But this is Piper. And she's beautiful. She's pretty. She's pleasant. My Piper. Mine? What? No! Not yet! 'Yet'?_ Alex rambled in her mind.

Both women chuckled when realization started to sink in. Realizing that they're here now. They have encountered each other before albeit accidentally. And they're here to have lunch together because they've been talking to each other through email. It was Alex who took the courage to speak up first.

"Piper. You're Piper? Piper Chapman? Email Piper?" Alex asked again. Wanting to be sure. Piper nodded a bit nervously.

"Are you… Are you Alex? Alex Vause? Email? Vause? Alex? Cupcake cutie?" Piper asked sincerely. Alex thought was cute, so she smiled while she nodded and while Piper's face blushed profusely.

"Pretty preppy-Pipes, it's me." Alex said smiling. Confirming to Piper that she is indeed Alex Vause in the flesh. "Hey. I can't believe that we have accidentally already actually seen each other, and I even lashed out through email _about you to you_. Again, accidentally." Alex chuckled.

"Then I'm glad you bumped into me." Piper said letting out a breath of relief. She chose to look at the Alex in front of her as the Alex she has known through email rather than looking at the taller woman as the Alex who bumped into her three weeks ago.

"You weren't one second ago."

"Well, you still haven't apologized for three weeks ago, you know?" Piper said trying to start banter. Alex's expression changed from amused to ashamed. The taller woman fidgeted with her glasses.

"Look Piper, if we look at this in totality, counting our accidental encounter from three weeks ago, we could say that we started off on the wrong foot, so, I'm sorry for that. I was just having a bad day. You know that, actually." Alex finished chuckling while remembering the first email that she unintentionally sent to the blonde. Piper waited for a while before she answered just to build up the suspense.

"Apology accepted." Piper smiled a toothy grin. "Why were you bumping strangers that night anyway?"

"It was because I was having a really good time that night but then someone showed up, messing up the mood. So, I tried storming off, but then this certain blonde got in the way..." Alex said squinting, trying to tease Piper.

"And then the blonde bitched out on you because you bumped her a little too strongly and you didn't even care to apologize." Piper teased back whilst chuckling. Alex let out a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry, Piper." Alex fixed her glasses once again. Piper thinks that this is the taller woman's nervous habit.

"I know, I know..." Piper smiled at Alex with assurance. "Can we restart, please? Well, not restart-restart but just restart from seeing each other the first time. I never expected it to be this way." Piper chuckled. Alex smiled and then cleared her throat, fixing her blazer as if 'restarting'.

"Hi, Piper." Alex stretched out her hand for Piper to shake.

"Hi, Alex. It's nice to finally meet you." Piper shook Alex's hand. Both woman ignoring the electricity that ran through them from the moment their hands touched. They looked at each other deeply in the eyes and smiled at each other not believing that they have finally met.

"It's nice to meet you too, Piper." Alex smiled.

"I… I have something for you, Al." Piper said raising Café Palermo's box of cannoli. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't even see Piper holding the box of cannoli before they meet. A sudden blush creeped in to her cheeks.

"Ho… How did you get this? This is like thirty minutes away from here."

"I have my ways… I'm not going to let you be the only one who gives me random cupcakes and Shake Shack in the middle of the working day." Piper grinned.

"Thanks." Alex says as she grabs the box from Piper smiling. "You should try this. This is the best. I'm not kidding. But before anything else, why don't we start walking to where you want to eat?" Alex says smiling and still looking through the blonde. She could see Piper giving her a once over again.

"You know, Alex… You're not wearing black bottoms. And you're wearing a blazer which you didn't specify in your last email." Piper teased as they started walking to a direction of a restaurant.

"Hey, these are black! Well, almost." Alex retorted.

"Those are navy blue!"

"Fine. I told you, I like that in a woman. Their attention to detail." Alex said smirking. Piper was caught off-guard and turned scarlet.

There was an awkward silence. Alex was the first one to break it as she reached for something inside her blazer pocket and stretched her arms to hand something to the blonde.

"This is for you." Alex said handing Piper a single stem of purple tulip. Piper looked at the flower and then at Alex as she accepted the simple gesture. She blushed profusely for the nth time after meeting Alex.

"Alex, this is really beautiful. Piper says in awe of the flower that was given to her.

"No, it isn't. You are." Alex says to that of which Piper scrounged up her nose at before speaking up. Not being able to get what Alex said.

"I can't believe you're here with me. It's weird how normal this feels but at the same time it's just plain weird knowing so much about you but just being with you physically for about five minutes." Piper admitted whilst playing with the tulip. They turned right at the first corner.

"I know." Alex chuckled. "I feel the same. You're really…" Alex started but got a little shy with what she is about to say.

"Hey! Finish your sentence!" Piper said slightly nudging Alex's arm which elicited a chuckle from her.

"You're really beautiful, Pipes."

"You're not bad yourself, Al." Piper said blushing again.

 _Why can't I say most of the things that I say in our email exchanges? Is it because I am flustered and instantly infatuated with this woman? It's like I hit the jackpot and I'm this shy little girl who doesn't know what to do. I never get shy! Especially around women like Piper. But she's different. She's not just any other woman. Piper's different._ Alex thought.

 _Ohh god. She's so dreamy and she radiates confidence and it's nearly impossible that this woman doesn't have a girlfriend. Does she have one? But she said she didn't have one. And those glasses. Oh god, Piper! She's here with you! Just be here. Right now. Don't think about other things. You're starting to overthink again!_ Piper thought.

They arrived at a casual pizza diner by the end of the street and sat down on one of the booths.

"So, Piper Chapman, what's your favorite pizza flavor? I'm not sure if I've already asked you that through email but I'm pretty sure I would remember it if I did." Alex said as she sat in front of Piper.

"How about we play a little game. You order what you think is my favorite and I order what I think is yours."

"Including the drink?" Alex asked, up for the challenge.

"Yes. Including the drink." Piper smiled.

"What if we end up guessing wrongly?" Alex asked.

"Then we still eat the pizza. It's still pizza! Who doesn't love them?" Piper said trying to make a point.

"Touché." Alex smirked. "Well, do you have any allergies?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

After a several minutes, they went back to their booth with pizzas in their trays and only Piper with a milkshake. Alex didn't have a drink, but she got two bottled waters for her and Piper. Both women placed a paper plate on top of their pizzas so that the other won't see what they got until they're about to eat it. They exchanged plates and looked at each other ready to unveil the pizza flavors chosen by the other.

"You really think that my favorite drink is bottled water?" Piper started teasing.

"No. I think your favorite drink is a milk shake." Alex smirked.

"Then where is it?" Piper asked.

"Right there." Alex pointed at the milkshake that Piper bought. Piper was confused. So, Alex pulled out a straw from her tray and placed it in the milkshake that already has a straw in it. Piper's face turned from confusion to amusement as it turned scarlet in realization.

"What makes you think I would share this milk shake with you? Are you sure that is _my_ favorite drink? Piper questioned.

"Well, is it not?" Alex questioned back.

"It is." The blonde said smiling.

"Then, would you care to share? But technically, you bought that for me so, I get to decide if I'll share it with you or not." Alex shrugged.

"Uhm…" Piper looked at Alex seeing if the raven-haired woman was joking but Alex kept a straight face until she cracked into laughter.

"I'm kidding, Pipes! If you're not comfortable with sharing a drink it's okay. Too soon? I'm sorry. Really." Alex said giving Piper a tight-lipped smile.

Piper finds Alex cute and sweet not pressuring her of something that she doesn't want to do. But the thing is, she wants to share the drink with Alex. She was just flustered on how Alex could read her like an open book.

"No. It's okay! I mean. I would like to share a drink with you. This milkshake," Piper pointed at the glass. "I would love to share it with you, Alex." Piper said clearing her thoughts to Alex.

"You sure, _babe_?" Alex's eyes widened. 'Babe' slipping out from her mouth with no intention of actually saying it. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just feels so - " Alex was cut off by Piper's hand grabbing hers.

 _Freudian slip. Is that a Freudian slip? Oh god. She's just sooooooooo cute!_ Piper thought.

"Normal. It feels so normal. Right?" Piper asked looking at their joined hands. Alex was looking at it as well. Piper rubbed Alex's hand for a little while until they both snapped out of their trance. Piper pulled away first, but it was Alex who spoke up.

"Uhm… Okay. Ready to eat?" Alex asked now looking at Piper.

"I'm starving."

"Me too." Alex smiled.

Both opened their plates. Piper opened to a plain Margherita pizza with mushrooms while Alex opened to a pepperoni pizza.

"Is this a good time to tell you that I am allergic to mushrooms?" Piper said. Alex's eyes widened and then she squinted as she could see Piper bluffing.

"You're not allergic to mushrooms. I asked you earlier." Alex rolled her eyes. Piper shook her head. Alex looked at her own pizza that was chosen for her by Piper.

"Are you allergic to pepperoni?" Piper asked nervously to that of which Alex shook her head to.

"No. How did you know that this _is_ my favorite?" Alex asked smiling. Piper shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" The blonde smiled showing her pearly white teeth which Alex found cute.

The women ate their pizzas sharing a glass of milk shake. They may have started off on a wrong foot, but they eventually found their 'rhythm' together. They talked more about Popi's business trip in Delaware with Piper slightly teasing Alex about being jealous of Johnny. They also talked about Alex's five meetings that she moved to give way for their first official date on Friday. Piper tried convincing Alex that they can move the date on Saturday since they already saw each other today.

"But, I want to see you sooner, Piper." Alex said not making eye-contact with the blonde. Piper could sense that Alex was worried at this point, but she couldn't point out why.

"Okay…" Piper answered vaguely. Trying to look Alex in the eye.

"Piper, do you… don't you… After today, I know I told you not to show your disappointment in this lunch date but - "

"Date?" Piper smirked.

"Isn't this like a mini date?" Alex questioned. "It feels like one. In a way. But not so official." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah it feels like it." Piper said now beginning to understand why Alex is fidgety. She could see that confidence is radiating within the raven-haired woman, but she could also see that Alex is trying her best not to mess up. She made a mental note to ask her about this later.

"Piper, please be honest with me. Do you still want to see me after this? I mean, I would understand if you don't." Alex said wiping her hands with the table napkin and then wiping her mouth as she finished eating her slice of pizza.

"Alex…" Piper started and moved her empty plate away replacing it with the glass of milkshake and then pushing it so that it would be in the middle of her and Alex. The raven-haired woman's eyebrow raised in question.

"Piper…"

"Drink this milkshake with me." Piper smiled. Alex smirked.

Piper pulled her bendy straw towards her and leaned in closer so that she could have a sip. Alex mirrored the blonde's actions while looking deeply in Piper's eyes. The cold smooth and velvety liquid of the vanilla milk shake goes through their mouths as the cold freezing sensation passes by their throats both with fluttering stomachs to the thought of drinking the same milkshake from the same glass.

The blonde pulled away and didn't notice a smudge of whipped cream that stained the side of her lips. Alex took another sip and eventually pulled away as she saw the area between the blonde's side lips and cheek with some whipped cream that Piper didn't notice was there.

"You have some…" Alex gestured pointing at Piper's face but didn't want the blonde to feel embarrassed, so she took matters into her own hands.

"What is it?" Piper asked confused. She was taken aback when Alex grabbed her own paper towel and then leaned in, reaching out to wipe off the whipped cream that was on Piper's cheek.

"Okay. All gone." Alex smiled.

"Thanks." Piper blushed. "I hope you understand that I don't really share my milk shake to people that I don't want to see again."

 _Holy fucking shit. She is so cute and sweet and she's amazingly beautiful._ Alex thought.

"That's very clear now." Alex started, trying to hide the blush that creeped out of her cheeks due to Piper's admission. "Okay, now you have to try this." The taller woman started opening the box of cannoli so that she can let Piper try it. "How did you even manage to buy this? This is so far from Popi. Plus, they don't do deliveries."

"I told you, I have my ways."

"So, did you expect me to ask you out for lunch thus, buying this in advance?" Alex asked smirking.

"What? No! No?" Piper said defensively. "But, I would have asked you if you didn't ask me. I just don't want to seem eager because I was already the one who asked you out this Friday." Piper admitted.

"I would have asked you out on Friday too if you didn't ask me." Alex shrugged and picked up a single cannolo from the box. She bit into it and closed her eyes as the crunch of the cannolo's shell was heard as she took a bite with the creamy filling oozing out a little. "Mmmmm! Ohhh god! This is soooo good! This is the best. You should try it."

Piper's eyebrow raised in reaction to Alex's.

 _I wonder what other ways could make her say those words again. What activity we could do to make her elicit those moans again. Shit! What am I even thinking? Piper! Shut up!_

"Pipes? Pipes!" Alex called out. Piper's thoughts were taken back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Try it? For me, babe? Please?" Alex said trying to look if Piper was okay with the term of endearment. It just felt normal to her. Piper didn't react on it which the taller woman assumed to be okay for the blonde.

 _Okay. I guess calling her 'babe' is okay. Shit! Is it? Or did she not like it when I call her that which is why she didn't react? But it seemed like she likes it. Alex, you're overthinking. Just stop overthinking now!_

"Okay." Piper said a little shyly. She was about to get from the box but before she was successful, Alex stretched out her hand so that she can feed Piper the cannolo that she bit into.

 _Awwww she's so sweet! She wants to feed me the cannoli!_

"Try?" Alex said a bit shy, but she kept her hand out stretched waiting for the blonde to take a bite. Eventually, Piper bit on the crunchy pastry. She wasn't expecting the explosion of flavors from that single bite. She chewed the cannolo and nodded her head in approval.

"That is good! That's my first time to eat an actual cannoli." Piper said as she drank water from her bottle.

"It's cannolo." Alex corrected smirking.

"Okay, cannolo. I like your attention to detail too, Alex." Piper chuckled.

After finishing the cannolo, they stepped outside with the promise of Alex walking Piper back to Popi. So, they started walking the three blocks back to the blonde's work place.

"Would you rather ride bikes or have long walks?" Piper initiated 'would you rather' questions.

"Hmmm. Long walks, I think." Alex chuckled looking straight ahead, thinking of her own question. "Would you rather go to an old school photo booth or take selfies?" Alex asked.

"Uhm. Selfies, I guess? But I don't really have my phone now to do that." Piper said a little sadly when she remembered what had happened to her phone when she could have been texting with Alex and now, taking selfies with her. This wasn't lost on Alex.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Piper said smiling not wanting how she misses her phone turn into a big deal. She doesn't miss doing social media or anything, she just felt bad that she could have been more connected with Alex through texting. And when the topic of taking selfies rose, she felt worse because she knew that Alex uses a flip phone. And not the type to take selfies with.

The next thing that happened shocked both women. Alex reached out to grab and intertwine her hand with Piper's. First, she tested the waters by bumping Piper's hand with hers and she took it as a positive sign when Piper didn't retort. She grabbed the bull by the horns and just grabbed the blonde's hand into hers.

Piper's head snapped to the side so that she can look at Alex who has her head and eyes still staring straight to the path of where they are walking. When Alex felt Piper's eyes burning a hole on the side of her head, she slowly looked at the blonde as their eyes connected. Both staring blankly at the start and then eventually having their mouths curve into a smile. Alex felt Piper's grip tighten on the hold and so they continued walking down the street. The raven-haired woman was carrying the box of cannoli with her left hand while she held Piper's hand on her right.

"If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do is ask." Piper teased.

"I'm afraid that you might say 'no'." Alex admitted chuckling to that of which Piper rolled her eyes to.

"Does it fit perfectly to you?" Piper asked fishing, remembering Alex's email:

 _'would you rather hold their hand or their waist while you walk? - Hold her hand. I will make sure it fits perfectly in mine.'_

"Let me check." Alex says moving and inspecting her hand along with Piper's but making sure not to let go. "Yeah. I can say it fits perfectly." Alex teased smirking, finally giving away her answer. Piper rolled her eyes to this. "Do you think it does?" Alex asked a little uncertain.

"Hmmmm." Piper started showing Alex that she is thinking about it still. "I'm not really sure. Maybe we have to do this again the next time, so I can double check." Piper shrugged at her subtle hint of wanting to hold Alex's hand again.

"Next time, huh? And the next?" Alex asked smirking.

"And the next one after that." Piper answered. Both women laughed at getting ahead of themselves, but both are also obviously infatuated with each other.

They walked one block more towards Popi and then halted in front of the blonde's business establishment.

"This is me. Thank you for the quick bite to eat, Alex." Piper said smiling while not yet wanting to let go of the taller woman's hand but, she was saddened when Alex let go of her hand first. She was now empty handed aside form the purple tulip that took residence on her right hand.

But then, Piper was surprised when Alex was grabbing something from her pocket as if she is going to give the blonde something else. True enough, Alex handed Piper something.

"What… What is this? This is a burner phone. Are you a drug smuggler, Al? Is this why you lured me in emailing you all along?" Piper joked. Alex's eyebrows raised.

 _Two can play this game._ The taller woman thought.

"I want you to make two shipments today." Alex said in all her seriousness. When Piper didn't react and when the blonde started to have a more confused face, Alex let out a loud chuckle. Piper nudged Alex's arm in exchange of the teasing.

"Oh god, Alex! Stop it!"

"I was kidding, Pipes!" Alex was still laughing.

Piper closed her eyes and giggled and with all the naturality in the world started leaning down to place her forehead on Alex's shoulder. The blonde was still giggling. Alex was taken aback by this but accepted the gesture and circled her right arm around the blonde to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her of the teasing she did. Alex is currently half-hugging the blonde. She then started caressing Piper's hair. They were now both giggling until Piper pulled away blushing.

"What is this flip phone for, really? Aside from the shipments I need to make." Piper joked.

"I just thought that, while you haven't had your phone fixed, you can use that so that you can call me and text me and vice versa." Alex said like it's the most obvious use of the pre-paid phone.

"Can't wait till my phone is fixed, huh?" Piper teased whilst chuckling. Alex shook her head.

"After today, I can't. I had a great time with you, Pipes." Alex smiled sincerely. A smile that melted the blonde's heart.

"So, if you didn't have a great time today, you wouldn't consider lending me the phone?" Piper asked.

"No." Alex chuckled. "But, I was sure that I was going to have a good time and I knew that you won't disappoint. I told you that in my last email, remember?"

 _'One thing's for sure, I know that you won't disappoint.'_

"Yeah. I remember." Piper smiled dreamily. "Where did you get that phone anyway?" Piper asked sincerely.

"I have like three extra burner phones for some of our agents in the distributions business. I'll tell you all about them on our next date. And don't worry everything that we distribute is legal." Alex chuckled not wanting to scare off the blonde due to her earlier joke.

"You guys use burner phones?" Piper asked confused but really interested in what Alex has to say about it.

"We use the burner phones for agents who are on certain shipments that are very important. I told our workers not to use their personal numbers thus, the pre-paid phones. Every time the shipment is done, they just surrender them to me, I could check if everything's in order then I reset the phone so that the next agents can use them." Alex shrugged.

"Fair enough." Piper shrugged. She also subconsciously checked the time knowing that it is already the end of her lunch break not wanting Polly to question her more. But, she's too late as she saw Polly at the corner of her eye peeping from Popi's glass doors. This wasn't lost on Alex.

"I better get going. Text me?" Alex asked a little too cute for Piper's liking.

"How about _you_ text me when you get back to your office? Let me know you got there okay?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Okay." Alex answered getting ready to walk away.

"I'm glad we had lunch together, babe." Piper said as she mustered up the courage to use the term of endearment that Alex subconsciously have been using for the past hour.

"Me too." Alex smiled. A faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'll see you on Friday?"

"See you on Friday." Piper smiled. Alex leaned in to squeeze the blonde's arm and then leaning in some more to kiss her on the forehead.

 _'Kiss her on the forehead or on the cheek? – I'd kiss her on her cheek bone when I feel like it and, on her forehead, if she needs comfort.'_

"You think I need comfort?" Piper asked, remembering what Alex said in her email. Alex nodded.

"Yes, I think you haven't told your friend in there that you were having lunch with someone. I think she might be jealous." Alex said pointing her thumb towards Polly who thinks she is stealthy but is clearly visible as she spies on Piper. Both women chuckled at this.

"Text me, Al." Piper said as Alex started to walk away.

"I will. Bye Pipes." Alex said waving her hand and then showing Piper a gesture of kissing the box of cannoli as a 'thank you' while walking back wards until she turned fully to walk down the street.

Piper smiled. She never thought that the day would lead to this. Now, she is staring at the pre-paid phone that Alex gave her so that she can text her or call her right away.

 _Jackpot!_

The blonde thought. As she walked towards her store, getting ready to answer Polly's questions, holding the purple tulip with the flip phone that Alex lent her with a smile on her face.

Alex just left but she can't wait until she hears from the raven-haired woman again.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review? :) Sorry for the cavities. I love them like that.


	19. Do you believe in love at first sight?

"So, who's that tall, pale woman outside, Pipes?" Polly started asking whilst smirking.

Piper started explaining everything to Polly. By 'everything' it means bits and bits of information. She explained to Polly by not giving away too much. She tried but she knew that the brunette would ask more questions.

"You're telling me that it was the first time you saw her today?" Polly asked.

"Yes."

"But you've known each other for about three weeks now?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It's complicated, Pol." Piper didn't want her best friend to go judging her. She knows that she has a connection with Alex and she didn't want Polly to tell her stuff that she didn't want to hear.

"Just tell me! It couldn't be anything that I couldn't handle!" Polly says with wide-eyes as realization sets in her. "Oh my gosh! Was she a one-night stand?"

"No!" Piper retorted.

"Was she the one that got away and then came back?"

"What? No! I told you it's my first time seeing her today!" Piper is starting to get annoyed, but she expected these questions from her best friend.

"Then what?!" Polly pressed the issue and then realization sets in her once again. "Oh my god. You used a dating app, didn't you?" Polly was pretty sure about what she's saying this time.

"What?!" Piper says keeping herself busy in fixing the displays of lotions and soaps.

"Tinder? FEM? Bumble? Clover? HER?" Polly asked once again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Pol? No! I didn't use a dating app!" Piper stopped stacking the shelves not wanting to let Polly know that she's serious.

"Okay. Chill." Polly's hands are raised as if she's surrendering. "Pipe, for god's sake. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Polly says as she opens a box full of essential oils to be stacked in the shelf opposite to where Piper is rearranging stuff. Piper let out a loud huff.

"She… She sent out an accidental email to me getting her feelings out to her best friend. I read it, and then I replied because I thought that someone who would send an email like that wouldn't mind if someone replied with and equally grueling day through email. The next thing we know is that we're sending emails to each other without really seeing each other until today." Piper shrugged, hoping that Polly wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh gosh! She's the one who sent your favorite cupcakes here wasn't she? And the Shake Shack?" Polly says amused as she connects the dots together.

"Yes. She's the one." Piper let out a sigh of relief.

"Pipe, you better be careful."

"What are you talking about? We had a great time at lunch today." Piper says now smiling. "And I am waiting for her text." She adds as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"How could you reply, your phone's broken, remember?"

"She lent me a flip phone."

"What? On the first date? Already? Is she rich?!" Polly asked curiously while getting excited.

"What?! Pol! No! I don't know, and I don't care if she's rich or not!"

"Then why did you accept the flip phone?"

"She told me she didn't want to wait until Friday to see me. She wants to talk to me and message me because she knows I broke my phone because of the stupid game we played with Jason and Johnny in Delaware." Piper rolled her eyes to the memory.

"Awwww that's so sweet!" Polly said sincerely. "Friday? What's happening on Friday? Are you not telling me something?" Polly questioned again.

"Uhmm… We might have a date scheduled…" Piper said a little shyly.

"Ohhhh. So, that's why you said you needed to get out a little early, huh?" Polly started teasing.

"Maybe? I really like her, Pol!"

"But you just met her! and you still really better be careful, Pipes."

"I've known her for three weeks, Pol. I just met her in person just today and she's great!"

"Just say it." Polly looked at Piper squinting.

"Say what?" Piper stopped what she's doing and looked at Polly back challenging the smaller brunette's gaze.

"Just say it!"

"Fine! She's beautiful! And gorgeous!" Piper said as blush starts creeping up her cheeks.

"Say it!"

"Okay! She's hot too! Soooo hot, Pol! It's like I hit a jackpot! I never knew she looked like that even before we were emailing!" Piper admitted.

"Finally!" Polly laughed. She knew Piper found Alex hot just by looking at them earlier outside Popi. "Just be careful. Because I won't be picking up the pieces if she chooses to crush and destroy your heart."

"You will. Because you love me." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Shut up, you stupid lesbian!" Both women chuckled to this.

"I don't think she will crush or destroy my heart though." Piper says dreamily thinking of Alex.

"I said shut up." Polly says laughing at her day dreaming best friend.

* * *

 _1:15 pm_

Alex: Hey. I just got back here at work. I enjoyed lunch with you, Pipes. :)

Piper: Al?

A: No.

P: Alex?

A: No.

P: Who is this then?

A: Email baby.

A: Cupcake cutie

A: Hi Pretty preppy!

P: Alex!

A: I was just kidding!

P: *Rolls eyes*

A: Haha

P: You really haven't tried using a smart phone yet? Emojis are fun, you know

A: Of course, I did. Just once. Then I lost it in a trip.

A: Started using a flip phone since.

P: So, really no social media?

A: Nope

P: But I want to add you in Facebook or follow you in IG or Twitter.

A: What's IG?

P: Instagram

A: Is that where you 'tweet' stuff?

P: No! Haha! That's Twitter.

A: What's Instagram then?

P: It's where you post memorable photos. With filters too.

A: Ohhh. Do you have Instagram?

P: Yeah.

A: May I see it?

P: Unfair

A: Why 'unfair'?

P: Because you get to see mine, but I don't get to see yours.

A: It's coz I don't have one, Piper.

P: Do you want to make one?

A: I don't know how to.

P: Do you WANT to make one?

A: Well, do I need an account to view your account?

A: Does it work that way?

P: No. you don't really need an account to view an account.

P: Unless the user is in private mode

A: Well, then I don't need to make one.

A: Are you in private mode? Or maybe you can just show me your Instagram account.

P: Why do you want to see it?

A: So that I know what to put in mine if ever I decide to make one.

A: Will you help me make one?

P: Wow. You really want to make one now?

A: Yeah sure. So, I can post your picture in my account…

A: Oh god. Too soon? Too cheesy?

P: You're cute when you flirt with your flip phone.

A: Am I not cute when you saw me earlier?

P: Hmmmmm still thinking about it.

A: Boooohooo!

P: Yes, you were!

A: Okay. Good. You were too. ;)

P: I'm really glad we had lunch together.

A: Me too :)

A: How's Polly treating you?

P: She kept on asking who the tall pale woman was outside Popi with me.

P: She didn't know what to say when I told her everything.

P: Well, after a while she didn't know how to stop asking questions.

A: That's why I made sure you'd bring comfort with you from me :)

P: Still have it here… On my forehead :) :p

A: Well, that's okay. I told Nicky about you too.

A: She wouldn't let me go inside my office knowing that I don't really take lunch breaks outside the office.

P: Ohhh, Ms. Nipples. How was it?

A: Haha! Still remember that?

P: Of course.

A: Well, she wants to meet 'this blonde'. And she told me that I was an ass for not apologizing at the bar.

P: I need to meet this Nicky person in person!

P: I'll tell her all about how you bumped me and didn't even bother apologizing.

A: You'll both gang up on me :(

P: Haha. I was kidding, baby.

A: 'Baby'?

P: I was trying to be cute!

A: You don't have to try, babe.

P: 'Babe'?

A: I was trying to be sweet!

P: Can you always be sweet?

A: Haha. Okay. If that's what you want. :)

A: I'll text you later, okay? I just have to fix something in one of the shipments.

P: Okay. :)

A: x

P: What does 'x' mean?

A: Oh, come on, Pipes. Do you still need me to say it? You do it in emails too.

P: I know. I was just kidding.

P: I will wait for your text.

P: x

A: x

* * *

 _5:30 pm_

"You texting blondie again already?" Nicky asked to tease Alex who rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business who I text." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Well, is it Sylvie?"

"What?! No! I told you I'm never going to talk to that bitch again."

"Then it is my business." Nicky smirked. "I don't want to know anything about that bitch too. But if we're talking about another bitch I nee- " Nicky was cut off by Alex.

"Piper's not a bitch!" Alex says angrily. Nicky raises her hands in surrender.

"Hey! Okay! Who exactly is this Piper person then? Aren't you going to tell your best pal here?" Nicky asks with wide eyes.

"I told you earlier, Piper's someone I met." Alex starts a little shyly.

"Okay. Is she hot?" Nicky asks smirking. Alex grabs a thick notepad and throws it towards Nicky. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Will you just shut up?" Alex says with raised eyebrows.

"Will you tell me who Piper is? Aside from her being a blonde who likes red velvet cupcakes and Shake Shack." Nicky started.

"Have you been reading my emails again, Nichols?" Alex says side-eyeing her best friend.

"No! Hey! It was you who asked Gretchen to send those in a certain office called _PohPay_ is it? The other day, Gretch just happens to know I want in on something." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking Gretchen that you can get out information about my whereabouts from her that fast?" Alex teases. "Coz if you are, I'm gonna make sure Lorna knows."

"Fuck you, Vause!"

"No thanks! I'm good!" Alex chuckles.

"So, are you really not going to tell me about this person, Vause?" Nicky asked with a tone of sincerity. Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Like I told you, she's someone I met and… - "

"Let me guess, you don't want to mess it up?" The wild-haired woman asks. Alex nods. It is in front of her best friend where she can have her walls down.

"You know how I feel about _these_ things, Nick. I'm not one for having those outside-of-work lunches. You know that."

"I know. Which tells me how serious you are about this."

"I am. I just don't want to… Mess it up." Alex says drawing scribbles with the point 3 tip pencil she is holding.

"I wonder what other things, other than eating lunch outside the office, blondie could get you to do that I can't." Nicky jokes which earned a slight glare from the taller woman.

"None of your business." Alex chuckles.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later, Vause!" Nicky says as she grabs folders from the shelf in Alex's office.

"Are you going to send those files to that client already?" Alex asks going back to business.

"Yup, probably. Are you going to text blondie the whole day?" Nicky teased.

"Yup. Probably." Alex mimics what her best friend says with a smile that wasn't lost on Nicky.

"Ohhhh. You're in trouble." She mumbles.

"What?" Alex asks as she didn't understand.

"Nothing!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an Instagram account?"

"What?!" Nicky was shocked. She didn't expect this question coming from her best friend knowing that Alex wasn't an avid fan of social media.

"And Instagram account, do you have one?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Nicky says as she stops with what she's doing and stares at Alex incredulously.

"Can I not ask you things?" Alex asks rolling her eyes like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Last time I checked you were Ms. 'That's a fucking waste of my time'." Nicky says as she wanted to press the matter.

"Can you just answer my fucking question?" Alex retorts.

"Yes, I do. Lorna has one too. Even Gretchen has one! It has all her cats and plants in it!" Nicky says laughing. "Now, I will ask you again. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well… I want to see this account…"

"Blondie's?"

"Her name is Piper!" Alex says a little agitated.

"Piper's then?" Nicky raises her eyebrows.

"Yes." Alex admits

Nicky has her mouth wide open not believing that Alex is changing her ways for a girl that she barely knew.

"Wow! Piper has this hold on you, huh?"

"What?!"

"How long have you known her for?" Nicky asks.

"About three weeks."

"You better be careful. She might not be who you think she is."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's only been three weeks and she got this hold on you."

"We have a connection." Alex admits shyly.

"Since when did you care about connections?"

Alex didn't answer. She just continued typing in her flip phone with a hint of a smile after concentrating in formulating a text message.

"Hello?! Vause? Your best friend's talking to you." Nicky says to get Alex's attention.

"What? Did you say something?" Alex asked oblivious to the last thing that Nicky said.

"Since when did you care about connections?" Nicky repeated herself.

"Since Piper." Alex says as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow. You are really in trouble, Vause." Nicky smirked. Alex just rolled her eyes.

Alex didn't care. Piper is different and she's willing to change her ways for the blonde.

* * *

 _5:15 pm_

A: Hey

P: Hey yourself

A: What time do you finish work?

P: 6 ish. You?

A: Same. Ish. Lol

P: *rolls eyes*

A: Is it just me or I just really want to see you again already.

P: It's just you.

A: Oh…

P: Baby, I'm kidding.

A: I like it when you call me that.

P: I'm just trying to be cute.

A: You don't have to try, I told you.

P: It's not just you, Alex.

A: What?

P: It's not just you. I also want to see you again already.

P: Three more days till Friday.

P: :(

P: But I'm glad we could text now.

A: Do you bring a car to work?

P: No. The struggle of parking in New York's central business district is real.

A: I can walk you home after work then.

P: You _can_ but you _may_ not.

A: *rolls eyes* Fine…

A: I'll tell Nicky to do it.

P: Okay. Fair enough. Told you I want to meet her :P

A: Hey!

P: lol!

A: :(

P: Babe?

A: Yeah?

P: Pick me up by 6?

A: 6 it is :)

P: See you, Al.

A: In a while, Pipes.

P: x

A: x

* * *

 _5:55pm_

"You've been staring at the clock since 5:30. If you want to leave now, you can." Polly rolled her eyes.

"We're all set for tomorrow's big product sampling, right, Pol?" Piper doubled checked.

"Yes! We've been reviewing stuff for the past hour, Piper." Polly chuckled.

"Okay. Just double checking."

"More like triple and quadruple checking." Polly teased. "You have somewhere to be? Why are you eyeing the clock like a hawk?"

The digital clock turns to 5:57pm.

"Hmmm." The blonde answered with nonchalance.

"What 'hmmmm' are you talking about?"

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Piper?"

"What? No. Uhm, just waiting for 6pm." Piper said nonchalantly.

"You can leave now if you want. I'll close up." Polly assured her best friend.

"Hmmmmm." Piper hummed and then looked at the clock again and then looked outside by the glass doors. This wasn't lost on Polly.

"Are you expecting someone?" Polly asked and then her eyes widened as realization sets in. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Piper asks defensively

"She's coming, isn't she?"

"Who is?"

"Tall, pale, glasses. She's coming, isn't she?"

"Maybe… And her name is Alex, Pol." Piper smiled dreamily. Polly rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. She hasn't seen her best friend this dreamy for a long time.

"I knew it!"

 _6:00pm_

Unlike earlier, now, Piper knows what to expect. _Who_ to expect. Her mind wanders to the possibility of the night.

 _Those soft hands that I could just cling on to all night. She's so gentle and comforting. She's so sweet and soft. And soooo mild!_ Piper is lost in her day dreaming.

"Pipe." Polly calls.

No answer.

"Piper!" Polly repeats but Piper is still lost in thought. The short brunette grabbed one of the loofas that they are selling with their soaps and threw it towards Piper so that the blonde would get out of her trance.

"Hey! What was that for?" Piper retorted, surely out of her wandering mind.

"I was calling you. It's Alex! She's outside!"

As if on cue, Piper saw the raven-haired woman approaching. Alex didn't go all the way inside Popi because she could already see the inside of the store through the glass doors. When her eyes met Piper's, she waved at the blonde and gave her a smile that made the blonde's day even brighter.

Piper returned the smile and waved back before gathering her stuff and then walking towards the door.

"Pol, I'm leaving."

"I know. Have fun and don't stay out too late. We have a big day tomorrow! After our big day, you are going to spill all the beans you've gathered today." Polly says with raised eyebrows.

"Bye, Pol! Love you!" Piper says as she walked to exit Popi.

"Bye, love you, lesbian!" Polly shouted back to that of which Piper rolled her eyes to.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Alex asks as Piper exited the store.

"Yup." The blonde fixed the strap of her bag on her right shoulder and carried an eco-bag on her left.

"Let me help you with that." Alex asked reaching out for the eco-bag. This is when Piper noticed that Alex isn't holding anything. Not even an office bag.

"You don't bring anything to work?"

"I do."

"Why aren't you carrying anything then?" Piper asked curiously.

"I had someone bring it home." Alex says with nonchalance to that of which Piper stiffened to.

 _Shit. Is this the moment she tells me that she has a girlfriend? No! Of course, not! She doesn't have a girlfriend! Who brought her stuff home then?_

"Ohhh. Did your girlfriend bring your stuff home?"

 _Foot-in-mouth disease, Piper Chapman! Oh, gosh! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself!_

"My what?" Alex smirked. She knew Piper was fishing despite the number of times she said she didn't have a girlfriend.

"Shit. Forget I said anything." Piper said as they started walking with Alex now carrying Piper's eco-bag.

"I told you hundreds of times. I don't have a girlfriend, Piper." Alex chuckles.

"I know. That's why I told you to forget I said anything." Piper says a little shyly. Alex wanted to make the blonde feel better so, she reached out and grabbed Piper's hand to hold. Their hands automatically intertwine.

"There. Now you can double check if my hand fits perfectly in yours." Alex says.

"Hmmm. I might still have to do it again the next time to triple check. But, it fits just fine right now." Piper says smiling with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You know, I don't hold other people's hands like this if I have a girlfriend. And, if I'm going to be totally honest, the only person I want to hold hands with is either my girlfriend or my daughter." Alex shrugged.

"You have a daughter?" Piper's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Alex chuckled. "I mean if ever I'll have one in the future, it's only her hands I will hold." Alex said making her statement clear.

"Aww your future wife's going to be jealous of your daughter. But that's really sweet, Alex." Piper said sincerely. The raven-haired woman looked at Piper, gave out the sweetest of smiles and then winked.

"But I'm not your girlfriend either so why are you holding my hand?"

"Why are _you_ holding my hand?"

"Rude. Answering questions with another question." Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Alex chuckled.

"Do you want me to _not_ hold your hand anymore?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's not only girlfriends and daughters I have listed in my 'Who I can hold hands with' list." Piper shrugged. Alex laughed at this.

"Okay. Fine. Then let me rephrase what I said earlier." Alex cleared her throat. They continued walking and then they stopped waiting for the pedestrian light signal so that they can cross the street. Hands still intact. "If I'm going to be totally honest, the only person I want to hold hands with is either my girlfriend, my daughter, or Piper Chapman."

The blonde laughed out loud at this.

"What if there are other Piper Chapmans?" The blonde challenged.

"Then I'll hold their hands too." Alex said with utter nonchalance.

"Hey! Girlfriend, daughter, or this Piper Chapman only." The blonde pointed at herself. Alex chuckled.

"Wow, Pipes. I didn't know you were so demanding." Alex joked.

"Escape while you still can." Piper joked back.

"Uh uh. But you wish." Alex smirked. They cross the street. Piper blushed. "So, where do you live?"

"I live downtown. So, I need to take the train. You can just walk me to the station. You don't really need to take me home." Piper said smiling. She didn't want to give Alex a hard time by commuting back and forth.

"Well, lucky you, I live downtown too." Alex smiled.

"You do? Wait, so who did you ask to bring your stuff home anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" Alex asked. She didn't want to tell Piper who brought her stuff home because she didn't want Piper to think of her differently.

"Well, because I want to know you? And I want to know everything I need to know about you and if it isn't obvious yet, I really like you." Piper admits. Alex let out a sigh.

"My chauffeur brought it home.

"You have a chauffeur?!" Piper asked unbelievingly.

"See! You're judging me now, Pipes." Alex says a little shyly.

Piper could now see Alex's vulnerable side. She didn't know the full story yet of how Alex came to be, but she was pretty sure that Alex didn't want to be seen as a big-time business woman who has a chauffeur. Piper felt bad because that's what she already did or is doing. So, from then on, Piper promised that she wouldn't press matters if Alex wouldn't share freely. But at the same time, she wanted Alex to tell her everything because she knows that she will tell Alex everything about herself \as well.

The blonde stopped walking on her tracks to face Alex as she squeezed the taller woman's hand.

"Hey, babe. Look at me?" Piper requested to that of which Alex responded to. "It's okay. I don't judge you. I was just shocked. I'm sorry." Piper apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Piper." Alex assured.

"Okay…" They started walking again. "So, do you want to tell me why we didn't just have your chauffeur drive us going to my house instead of walking and commuting?" Piper teased. Alex's laughed at what the blonde said.

"Well for starters, I wouldn't be able to display my chivalrous trait of helping you carry this eco-bag. And then, I cannot hold your hand like this."

"You can't hold my hand inside the car?"

"No. I mean yes I can, but I can't sway it like this." Alex started swaying their hands. "And long walks are more romantic." Alex chuckled.

"Okay. Touché." Piper chuckled.

They walked and commuted from Popi to downtown Brooklyn, sharing everything they wanted the other to know. Piper asked Alex more about her work and Alex told her that it is a very long story and would tell her on Friday. Alex asked the same and Piper told her the same thing. So, they talked about other things under the sun as they get to know each other more than emails could make them know each other.

Piper learned more about Alex's mom and the life that they lived while she was growing up. Alex knew more about the Chapmans as well and empathized with the blonde. They knew that they had different backgrounds and came from different views of life, but they were glad to have met each other by accident. Which brought them to their final topic of the night.

They just got off the train and now they are walking the two blocks going to Piper's apartment. A blanket of comfortable silence enveloped them as they walk still hand in hand.

"Alex?" Piper broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

They continued walking when Alex's head snapped to look at Piper deeply in the eyes. The taller woman squinted and saw that Piper is asking with all sincerity. Alex turned her head back so that she could look straight at the sidewalk again. She started rubbing circles on Piper's hand with her thumb.

"Do _you_ believe in love at first sight, Piper?" Alex returned the question to the blonde.

"Unfair." Piper huffed. Alex chuckled.

 _I never believed in those things, but I think now that I feel it, I believe it. Not until now. I just don't want to tell you, Piper. Not just yet. I don't want to ruin this right now. You are so different from anyone that I've met that I'm already scared of losing you even if you are not mine to begin with._

"I don't really believe in those things, Pipes." There was an awkward pause. "Do you?"

 _I wasn't sure until I met you, Alex. Now I do. I believe in it. That's why I asked you. I want to know if you feel the same twitterpating feeling that settles at the bottom of your gut when you see me. Because I feel those things when I see you. And it doesn't even have to do with sex. It's purely 'love at first sight'._

"I'm not sure." Piper answered. She chose to have a safe answer.

They walked the rest of the block in silence. Both women not wanting press the issue. Both women sad at what the other answered because they didn't expect those kinds of answers from each other. They were hoping to feel the same for each other, but the universe decided that they are not yet bound to know the truth about how they feel for one other. Not just yet.

"This is me." Piper smiled with a hint of sadness as she let go of Alex's hand to face her. She didn't want Alex to go yet.

"Well, that was fast." Alex chuckled but the blonde saw the faint sadness in the taller woman's eyes as well. But each didn't know that the sadness that radiates within them is because of the answers to the question that Piper laid out.

"I'll see you on Friday?" Piper mustered up a smile.

"Fridate." Alex smirked and opened her arms silently asking for a hug form the blonde.

Piper smiled widely and accepted the hug as she leaned in to wrap Alex's neck with her arms. Just like perfect puzzle pieces, Alex's arms wrap around the shorter woman's waist as she rubs Piper's back up and down. They hug for a while as tight and comfortable as they could be, sending a message to each other.

Both women have never felt the way they did at that moment. Just taking in each other is a pleasure for both that they never wanted to end. But good things come to an end eventually and it is up to them to start another good thing to hold on to.

"Mmmmmm. You smell good." Alex says as she turns her head to inhale the scent of Piper's hair.

"I work in a soap shop." Piper mumbled as she inhaled Alex's scent on the taller woman's shoulders. "You smell like coffee and almonds." The blonde added. They are still hugging. Alex chuckled against the blonde's head, still smelling it.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"I like coffee and almonds." Piper said as she started pulling away. "And I like you too. So, I think that is a good thing." Piper blushed a little in her flirty remark.

"Good." Alex smiled. She handed Piper her eco-bag.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

"My pleasure." Alex said sincerely.

"Friday still, huh?" Piper pouted. Alex leaned in so close that Piper almost closed her eyes in anticipation, but Alex halted as she looked deeply into the blonde's eyes darting gazes between the baby blues and the shorter woman's pouted lips.

"I'd see you tomorrow and on Thursday if I can, but I am full of meetings, babe. Sorry." Alex says leaning in closer to kiss Piper's forehead.

"Meetings schmeetings." Piper says leaning in for another hug which Alex accepted gleefully.

"I better get going so that you can miss me more than you miss me now." Alex joked. Piper giggled and turned her head slightly to look at Alex in the eyes while still resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Alex had the sweetest smile.

While Piper was taking her time leaning in and being a sappy and cheesy non-girlfriend to Alex, who was, in this situation, Piper's emotional equal, Alex held on to Piper's thin frame as she caressed the shorter woman's back. Alex was looking at Piper's front door while Piper had her head still resting on Alex's shoulder with her eyes now closed.

"Pipes?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you live alone in your apartment? Or does someone live with you in there?"

"I live alone... Well, I used to live with my ex-fiancé." Alex winced at this. This wasn't lost on Piper.

 _How could I forget about the mother fucking fiancé who cheated on Piper?_

"But does he still live in there?"

"No." Piper started pulling away, wanting to look at Alex in the eyes, not understanding where these questions are coming from.

"But your door. It seems like someone is opening the locks from the inside…"

Piper's head snapped towards the door of her apartment. As if on cue, the door swung open.

"Piper! There you are! Can we talk?" A man that came from the inside of the house said agitatedly.

"Larry?! What are you doing here?"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen? Jelly Piper? Jelly Alex?

Review? Sorry. Drama's always there. A few more chapters and there will be a time jump (just like how we want OITNB s7 to have one so Alex can get out and be with Piper). This story is going to have 30 chapters tops. Could be more. Busy weekend ahead! Next update will be next week. TTFN! :)


	20. Shit Literally and figuratively

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'? I live here. I'm your fiancé!"

"You stopped being anything to me when you cheated, Larry. You need to leave right now! And give me back the key to my apartment before I call the police." Piper said fuming.

"Let's talk, Piper! We can fix this." Larry pressed.

"She said you need to leave!" Alex raised her voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Larry asked angrily.

"Stop it, Larry! You need to leave! Now!" Piper's seething.

"I won't leave until you talk to me!" Larry demanded.

"There is nothing to talk about anymore, Larry! You cheated and that's it. There's no turning back from there. You need to leave, or I will call the police!" Piper shouted.

"She says you need to leave. Or I'll call the police myself." Alex felt the need to defend Piper. Larry looked at the taller woman incredulously.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Larry asks Piper as he points a finger on Alex.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Piper was shaking due to anger. Alex's heart fluttered at the blonde's remark. "Just… Please… leave now, Larry." Piper asked once again now exhausted from all the shouting. Alex placed her hand at the small of Piper's back and started rubbing it to give the girl comfort.

"Are you just going to throw away two years, Piper?" Larry asked. Alex thought that the man was about to cry.

"I told you clearly that I don't want anything to do with you a month ago. I personally caught you cheating. God knows how long you have been doing that. Now, Larry. I'm going to say this again. Leave now or I'll call the police." Piper warned. She's getting tired of the drama. Larry stared at the blonde unbelievingly.

"I can't believe you." Larry says.

"Leave, now." Piper said. Larry started to walk away.

"She said to leave her keys." Alex blurted out as she took a step closer towards the blonde, still rubbing Piper's back. Larry followed and threw the keys on the ground and walked away.

Piper let out a deep sigh, relieved that Larry is now gone.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked. She could see that Piper is about to cry but still nodded her head.

"I'm glad that's over with." She tried to keep her tears at bay but failed. Alex turned so that she is now facing Piper.

"Hey. You're okay. It's okay. He's gone." Alex said as she wiped away the blonde's tears with her thumb. Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her sobs.

She cried due to anger. She couldn't believe Larry could still show his face to her after being caught cheating and after Piper threw their engagement ring at him and told him that they're over and didn't want anything to do with him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Piper chuckled sadly.

"Stop it." The taller woman says as she didn't want Piper apologizing for anything. "Are you going to be okay?" Alex asked as Piper started to walk towards the key that Larry threw, picking it up and walking towards her apartment's front door.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

Piper nodded hesitantly.

"Do you need to leave? Do you want to come in for a while?" Piper asked. She can't wrap her head around what just happened as she used the key to open the door to her apartment.

 _How dare him come back here and go inside my apartment! I clearly told him that we're over! How dare him call Alex a 'bitch'! Uggghh! I can't believe I stayed with that man for two years! Let alone say 'yes' when he asked me to marry him. Oh god! Alex might not want me anymore after seeing that. Shit! Shit! Shit! Larry is ruining everything!_

"I don't want to leave you like this, Piper."

They enter Piper's apartment and Alex noted that it smelled like soap, chocolates, and strawberries.

 _Wow, am I just smelling those things because I like this woman or does her apartment really smell like soap, chocolates, and strawberries?_

"I'm okay. I promise, Alex. You can leave if you need to." Piper said but Alex could see that the smaller woman was still distracted with what happened. So, Alex decided to put matters into her own hands.

"Okay…" Alex said but it was obvious that she was thinking, looking around.

"'Okay' what?" Piper asked.

"You can't stay here." Alex shook her head.

"What? I live here, Al." Piper asked confused.

"Yes, you do. But you can't stay here now. What if Larry comes back?"

"Then I won't let him in."

"But there's no one here to be with you." Alex said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that your subtle way of saying that you want to stay the night?" Piper chuckled as she starts to loosen up.

"What? No!" Alex said defensively.

"Then what?" Piper raised a brow. Thoughts of completely loosening up was thrown out the window.

"Well, go get your stuff, you're staying at mine tonight."

 _Oh god, is she asking me what I think she's asking me? You are getting ahead of yourself, Piper! She's just asking you because she cares! Don't say anything stupid!_

"That fast? We just met, Alex." Piper challenged. The taller woman rolled her eyes and then raised her eyebrows.

 _Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I just said, 'don't say anything stupid'! Oh god! You just did it! You just said the stupid-est thing to say._

"It's not even about that, Piper." Alex said seriously.

"Then what is it about?"

 _Stupid! Again! What are you trying to do, Piper? Well, for starters you just met her. Okay make yourself feel better but you know it won't!_ Piper's mind-rambling went on and on.

"I can't let you stay here. What if he comes back?" Alex asked with slight panic in her eyes.

This wasn't lost on Piper. She could see how genuine Alex's reaction is without any other motives and she is touched by the thought.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, Alex." Piper insisted.

 _Why am I pushing this woman away? She clearly just cares about me!_

"Okay." Alex just gave up.

 _Maybe I should leave. She isn't 'letting me in'. I tried. I know that we just met but maybe this is a sign that she doesn't really feel the connection that I feel. Maybe this isn't love at first sight after all. Or maybe she's just not comfortable to stay with me because we literally just met today. Oh, Alex! Don't look too much into things. Just go with the flow. Like always._ Alex thought deeply, sadly.

"Do you want a drink?"

 _Please say 'yes' and please insist on staying the night. You are so stupid, Piper! It's obvious that Alex just cares about you. You know what? It's not Larry who's ruining this for you. It's YOU! Tell her to stay. Tell her you need her. Tell her you believe in love at first sight. Tell her that you…_ Piper's thoughts were cut off.

"I should go, Pipes." Alex said with a weak smile.

"Ohh. Okay." Piper said with disappointment evident in her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone? I told you that you can stay at mine tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. We don't have to sleep in the same room." Alex tried one last time.

 _I'll be better off with you. Please just stay, Alex. Or drag me to your house. I don't know why I'm doing this. I feel connected to you and I just don't want to ruin things. I'm sorry for pushing you away. Okay. I'll come with you. I just need to get my stuff. And then I'll come with you. We can even sleep on the same bed._

"I'm okay. I'll stay here. I have a big day tomorrow. Maybe next time?" Piper blurted out.

 _What? You said you'll go with her! Fucking stupid, Piper! Stupid! Stupid! Arrrgghhhhhh!_

"Okay. I should really go, Pipes." Alex said as she uncomfortably shifts from one leg to another. Not knowing why Piper suddenly acts this way when, in fact, they had a great day together.

Alex fidgets with her eyeglasses not knowing how to properly say goodbye to the woman that she just met that day but felt a connection that was so deep that, right now, at what is currently happening, she is questioning herself if there is even a connection to begin with.

 _Maybe she doesn't really feel the connection… Maybe I read this all wrong. But she told me so many times that she likes me. Maybe she just likes me, but she doesn't like me - like me. Oh, gosh. Maybe I expected too much from this. Because when I said I like her, I meant that I like her - like her._ Alex thought.

Piper stared at Alex and the taller woman could see that Piper is a nervous wreck who is trying to carry herself at the moment, but Alex didn't want to push anything. So, even though Alex wants to walk towards the blonde, hug her tight and kiss her slowly, she, instead, just waves her hand and gives out the sincerest of all the flying kisses that she could give, not wanting things to be more awkward as it is.

The taller woman took the few steps towards the door and exited.

Silence.

"Shit." Piper whispered under her breath.

* * *

 _8:07 pm_

Piper: Hey, did you get home okay?

Alex: Oh, I'm not home yet.

P: Ohh. Are you okay? It's been an hour.

A: I passed by my go-to bar and decided to have a drink.

P: Ohh okay…

A: You okay over there?

P: Yep. No signs of Larry.

A: Good. Just tell me if he comes back. I'll kick his ass. :)

P: So chivalrous. I like it.

A: Haha.

P: You meeting someone at that bar?

P: Al?

A: Pipes, sorry! I got distracted. Yeah, I am. She's here.

A: I'll text you later, okay?

P: Ohh. Okay.

 _Why is Alex meeting someone bothering me? At least she told me she'll text me later. Wait, just like what I said, we just met. But why is this greatly affecting me? Make up your fucking mind, Piper! Ugggh! This shouldn't affect you in any way. This is your fault! Will she be 'meeting someone' if you just told her to stay? Or if you took her up on the offer of going with her at her place? This is your fault! She's meeting someone AT A BAR! Oh, good lord! I am overthinking again._

* * *

"Two shots of tequila, a glass of bourbon, and whatever she's having, please." Alex asked the bartender pointing at the woman beside her. "You can put it in my tab." Alex said as she sat on one of the bar stools of her go-to bar.

"Are you having problems, baby?" The woman asked as she squeezed Alex's shoulder.

 _'Baby'. Piper calls me that._

"It's nothing." Alex shakes her head. The other woman rubs Alex's back to soothe the raven-haired woman.

"I know you. That's not nothing."

No answer.

"Alex…"

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you?"

No answer again.

"Baby, you need to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex sighed.

"Then why did you invite me tonight?"

"Mom…"

"You're not telling me something."

 _I want to tell you how this person I have come to know for three weeks online and have only seen today has a huge hold on me. I want to tell you everything, ma! I'm just embarrassed that she might not feel the same way. I haven't even texted her yet. Well, I don't really need to. But I want to. I feel the need to. She didn't even tell me to text her when I get home. Well, she isn't my girlfriend anyway. So, I don't need to. Oh, god! I'm being such a drama queen._

"You know I tell you everything, ma."

"I know. So, I know that it's not just 'nothing'."

"Fine. It's something."

"Let's skip the guessing part, kid. Tell me about this woman."

"What? I didn't even say that this was about someone."

"Oh, come on, Alex! I've fed you, I've changed your shitty diapers and know how bad smelling your shit is, literally and figuratively. I know when you cut classes and when you actually go. I know when you bring home a woman and sneak her out the next morning before I see you. I know everything about you." Diane tried to make a point sipping from the sangria that she ordered.

"Oh, god!" Alex hid her face with her hands due to everything her mother said.

"What?! Are you going to spill or not?"

"Fine." Alex let out a sigh.

"I'm waiting." Diane says pressing the matter to that of which Alex rolled her eyes to.

"No judging, okay?"

"Since when did I judge you?" Diane asked incredulously giving Alex a slap on the arm.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! You never did." Alex chuckled wanting the situation to lighten up. She is very open to her mom and she is glad that the older woman is always there for her. She didn't want to hide anything from her.

"You know, Al, I've never seen you like this before." The older Vause said sincerely. "And I am curious as to how this woman has you wrapped around her finger. Is she hurting you? Abusing you?"

"What?! No! She isn't. Not at all! She's… She's really great."

"Now we're talking. Care to share now, baby?"

"Well… Maybe we drink this first." Alex slid one shot of tequila towards Diane and she held on to the other.

Both women looked at each other and drank the shot together. The older Vause shutting her eyes as the alcohol travels through her throat, sipping her sangria as a chaser. Alex did the same but took in everything with no chasers.

"I'm getting old for this." Diane said with her face still a little scrounged up.

"You're not too old for anything, ma." Alex said. Diane chuckled.

Diane loves her daughter infinitely and she's glad to have this close relationship with her. She rubbed her daughter's back and squeezed her arm in an attempt to tell her that everything's okay. She knew her daughter well.

"That was a nice-tasting tequila, by the way." Diane commented not wanting to press Alex anymore. "I bet that's top-shelf."

"Wait until you taste the best ones. That's just _Jose Cuervo_. That's considered garbage tequila, but it will do for these occasions." Alex chuckled.

"Ohhhhh. Can't wait to taste the top-shelf ones." Diane chuckled. She knew that her daughter has great knowledge about alcoholic drinks.

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Alex asked as she fidgeted with her glasses.

 _Fucking finally!_ Diane thought.

* * *

 _After Alex told Diane everything from the emails to the impromptu mini dates that same day…_

"And theeeeen she didn't want to spend the night with meee, ma! I just wanted to be there for her!" Alex says slurring. Diane successfully dodging all the tequila shots Alex offered her.

"Okay… And then?"

"And then I called Roberto to fetch me but then he passed by here and I told him to just droooop it low!"

"What?!" Diane is laughing. She knows that her daughter's already reaching her alcohol level limit.

"Oh no. That's a sooong. Sorry. You know that 'Drop it low' song? That's not what I told my chauffeur." Alex chuckled. "Ohhh 'chauffeur', 'cho-fer' It sounds like 'Piper'." Alex chuckled drunkenly.

 _Oh god, Alex! It doesn't sound like 'Piper'. You are just drunk. But I'm gonna let that one pass for now._ Diane thought.

"What did you tell Roberto then? He must be shocked." Diane stifled her chuckles.

"To drop me here at this bar and that's when I decided to text you." Alex shrugged.

"Okay. That's enough, honey. Here drink some of this." Diane slid a glass of water towards her daughter.

"Mmmmmmm. That's good water." Drunk Alex savored the water.

"Okay. Ready to hear what I have to say?"

"What you have to say when?"

"Oh god. You are drunk!" Alex shook her head at her mother's remark.

"Noooo! No, I'm not! I'm just tipsy!" Alex said defensively.

"Do you still want me to say what I have to say? Well, actually, you don't have a choice! I'm going to say it anyways." Diane laughed. "To answer your question honestly honey, I don't know if I believe in _love at first sight_ because I've never experienced it. It doesn't mean you can't believe it's true." Diane shrugged.

"I believe it. I am experiencing it now. With Piper! Why didn't I tell her?!" Alex groaned as she blurted it out.

"Ask that to yourself! So, why didn't you?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before."

"I know. I've never seen you this way before either." The older Vause admitted.

"What do I do, ma?" Alex has her hands over her eyes as she closed them not knowing what to do. "I feel that I'm feeling things a little too soon." Alex admitted.

"Well for starters, I really think you should answer those text messages. Your text tone has been going off all night." Diane smirked at her daughter.

Alex never really noticed that until Diane told her.

"It's all from Piper." Alex said as she checked her flip phone, slowly exiting her inebriated state.

"I figured." Diane chuckled. "Second, Alex, you have to be honest with what you feel. It's unfair to yourself and to Piper if you're not being honest." Diane added seriously.

"But she says she doesn't know if she believes in it too!" Alex retorted.

"It's because you said that you didn't really believe in those things. Isn't it obvious why she was asking in the first place?! Oh, god! I thought I raised a smart woman!"

"Hey!" Alex looked at Diane's tease.

"I was kidding." Diane laughed. "But really, Alex, that was a stupid move not telling her. I get that this might be new to you, but this could be new to her too and the reason why she asked you is because she wanted to know if you believe in it because that's what she feels! But you had to ruin it!" Diane says chuckling. She didn't want to beat around the bush with her daughter so, she said what she really meant.

"Oh, god! I ruined it didn't I? Nooooooooo!" Alex put her head down and hid under her palms.

"It's just starting, Alex. And you told me you have a date on Friday. So, just be honest from now on, okay? I can't wait to meet this Piper person, Al. She sure is different if she makes you feel these things. Plus, you didn't talk about anything sexual the whole time, so that says a lot! I bet she is it!"

"Mom! Stop it!" Alex said embarrassed about the 'didn't-talk-about-anything-sexual-the-whole-time' remark.

Alex may be a 35-year old successful business woman, but she will always be Diane's little girl.

"Okay. Okay. Just think about it. No. Don't think about it. Just do it, okay? Just be honest. And text her back. She's probably thinking that you're with another woman in a bar."

Alex looked at Diane confused and then her eyes widened when realization sank in her.

"Oh my god. Technically I am with another woman in a bar! You're a woman, mom, right?" Alex teased but she was still slightly panicking not wanting Piper to misinterpret things.

"Oh, please. Want to ask your sperm donor and all my exes on how they would worship and say that my puss-"

"Whooops! STOP! OKAY! STOP IT, DIANE! I believe you." Alex covered her ears. Diane doubled over laughing.

"I love you, kid." Diane side-hugged Alex who rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Love you too, mom." Alex smiled.

They stayed there for a little while longer until Diane spoke up.

"As much as I love our sappy mother-daughter bonding, I might need to leave, baby. It's 10pm and I have meetings tomorrow." Diane chuckled.

"You and I both." Alex said as she went down from her tipsy stage to just a dazed one.

"Sometimes I wish I still work at Friendly's and not have meetings like this in the morning." Diane joked to that of which Alex chuckled at. "I can drop you off your apartment. I brought a car." Diane said.

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"You got it, kid."

* * *

 _Time check: 10:15pm_

 _8:42pm_

Piper: Alex?

 _8:52pm_

P: Al?

 _9:13pm_

P: Babe?

 _9:27pm_

P: Baby?

 _9:36pm_

P: Will you text me after your thing?

 _9:42pm_

P: God, I feel like a needy teenager, just don't mind my previous text messages. Sorry, Al.

 _9:55pm_

P: Have a good night. I'll see you on Friday.

 _10:15pm_

Alex: Pipes?

A: Are you still up?

A: Are you okay? You there?

A: Babe?

A: My 'thing' is done. I just got home.

P: Hey.

P: Did you have fun?

A: Hey.

A: Yes, I did.

A: I was a little tipsy but I'm okay now.

P: Did you get home okay?

A: Yes, Diane brought me home.

P: Ohh… Okay.

P: Is she still there?

A: No. She left.

P: Who's Diane?

Alex expected this question. If she is being totally honest, she just wanted to see if Piper would fish about Diane. The raven-haired woman decided to call the blonde after she got ready for bed.

"Hello?" Piper answered her phone.

"Baby?"

"You called." The blonde said. Alex could hear the smile on Piper's voice.

"Yeah. I did." Alex chuckled. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. I'm okay now. You?"

"I was about to sleep but I decided to call."

"You're sweet. You're cute when you're sweet." Piper chuckled through the phone.

"You're cuter."

"I know."

"Hey!" Alex retorted.

Comfortable Silence.

"Are you all set for your big day tomorrow?" Alex asked, wanting to engage in a conversation with the blonde.

"Yeah. I hope we can get the deal. They're one of the biggest hotels in New York."

"I'm sure you'll get it, Pipes." Alex said sincerely.

Comfortable silence.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Diane?"

"How long have you been holding that question in?" Alex chuckled.

"I'm not holding it in." Piper said in defense.

"You sure?"

"Fine. Like since you said 'she's here' when you texted me from the bar… I mean I know that I don't have the right to ask you anything. I mean you can go out with anyone you want, anyways…"

"Pipes."

"Yeah?"

"Diane is my mom."

"Ohh."

Alex chuckled once again.

"You're soooo cute when you're jealous, Piper." Alex laughed.

"No! I'm not jealous! I was just asking." Piper said defensively, again.

"Admit that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are. Just admit it."

"Fine. Maybe just a litt-…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Now, you're just making fun of me." Alex could hear the pout through Piper's words.

"No. I'm not." Alex stifled her chuckles.

"Yes, you are."

"I wish I could hug you tight right now, Pipes."

"As sappy as that sounds, I wish that I could do the same." Piper admitted as she started chuckling.

Comfortable Silence.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Just to be clear, I really like you. As in like you-like you."

"I like you – like you too, Alex. Just so we're clear."

Both women embrace the twitterpating feeling that they both feel in their guts.

"Are you blushing?" Alex started to tease.

"What? No!"

"I think you are." Alex continued.

"Well, so are you." Piper retorted.

Both women laughed.

Comfortable silence for the nth time in that conversation.

"I'll see you on Friday?" Alex said as she knew that both of them still have meetings to attend to the next day.

"It's a Fridate." Piper copied Alex's term from earlier that day.

Both women are smiling.

 _My mom's right. I think Piper does believe in love at first sight._ Alex thought whilst smiling.

 _She's totally lying about not believing in love at first sight. It's impossible that she can't feel what I'm feeling now._ Piper concluded.

"Night, babe." Alex said sweetly.

 _I'm starting to get used to calling her 'babe'. I'm glad she likes it. I'm not going to stop anytime soon. This is love at first sight, Pipes. I know you feel it too._

 _That's totally love at first sight. You call me 'babe', I call you 'baby'. I'm not backing away from it. I'm feeling it too, Alex. I hope you feel it too._

"Good night, baby."

Piper's smile could be heard from across the phone and she herself knew that was the case, so she hung up right away to save herself from further embarrassment.


	21. Love at second sight

_Wednesday morning_

A: Good luck on your big day, Pipes. :)

P: Thanks, Al.

A: You okay?

P: Just a bit nervous. This might be the big break that we've been waiting for.

A: Everything will be fine, Pipes.

P: I hope so.

A: What will make you feel better?

P: I dunno. I just want the meeting to be over already.

P: But a virtual hug will do...

A: Sending the biggest virtual hug that way! *insert virtual hug emoji here*

A: Sorry. I own a flip phone.

P: Receiving your huuuug.

P: Maybe you can own a smart phone someday.

A: Maybe…

P: Wish you were here.

A: Me too.

P: Will text you later. X

A: Okay. X

Both women want to say the three words that they think are too early to say but, neither said them. They were both scared of the feeling. _That_ feeling. Maybe it is still too early. But both knew that it's just a matter of time before they give in in admitting to each other that they do believe in love at first sight.

* * *

 _Afternoon._

 _2:03pm_

P: Alex!

P: Al!

P: ...

P: Alex?

P: Al?

P: :(

 _4:02pm_

A: Piper?

A: Pipes?

A: What's wrong?

A: Are you okay?

A: I just finished my fourth meeting of the day.

A: Hey, are you there?

Alex started to fiddle with her phone so that she can call Piper. A part of her was worried about the blonde's previous texts.

"Hello?" Piper answered after five rings.

"Pipes, are you okay?" Alex asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm totally fine!" Piper's voice turned from shy to a little too excited.

"Why the sad face on your text then?"

"Because you weren't replying, and I wanted to tell you something."

Alex chuckled she finds this side of Piper cute.

"Ohhh. You got me worried there for a second."

"Sorry…"

"What did you want to tell me, Pipes?"

"We got it! We got the deal, Alex!" Piper said excitedly. "I wanted to tell you the moment we finished the meeting that's why I texted you right away, but I guess you were in a meeting."

Alex's heart fluttered and melted at Piper's confession.

"Oh my god! That's great, Piper! Congratulations! What company dealt with you?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"It's a company called 'Said Avenue Hotels'. We met the CEO and she was lovely! She said that she's excited to have us supply for her!" Piper continued sharing happily.

Alex didn't answer. Piper could hear someone calling out for Alex at the other end.

"Alex?"

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry! They were calling me for my last meeting of the day. Are you home?"

"Oh. Okay. Call me aft…" Piper cut herself off, not wanting to tell Alex what to do. This wasn't lost on the raven-haired woman. "Uhm… I mean good luck on your last meeting!"

Alex stifled a chuckle.

"Is it okay if I text you later?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." Alex could hear Piper's smile from the other end of the line, but Piper didn't want to be too obvious as well.

"I miss you, Piper."

"I miss you too, Alex."

Both women said as they genuinely did miss each other. Not wanting to mess anything up and just cherishing what's happening.

"I… I… I have to go." Alex hesitated.

"Okay. Bye." Piper ended the call.

Alex let out a loud sigh and then a small smile on her face as she got up to attend her last meeting of the day.

* * *

 _Evening_

A: Hey.

P: Hi.

A: What are you up to?

P: Just here at home reading a book and drinking a glass of champagne.

P: I got my phone fixed too!

A: Maybe you can show me your Instagram.

P: How can you even see it, you own a flip phone, Al!

A: Then maybe I should consider your suggestion of buying a smartphone.

P: You should. So, we can face time.

A: What the hell is face time? Time for my face?

P: Haha! It's like a phone call but we can see each other.

A: Oh, so it's like Skype?

P: That's a little old school already. Lol

A: Hey! It is not! I use it for interviewing people for work!

P: Through a desktop computer…

A: Yeah…

A: Why? Can I use Skype on a smart phone?

P: Oh my god.

P: You need a smart phone.

A: Okay.

P: What do you mean 'okay'?

A: I'm getting one.

P: What?

A: You tell me to get one and then when I will get one, you question why I would.

P: No. It's not that. It's just… You're getting one because of me?

 _Shit! That came out wrong. I sound so assuming and presumptuous. Fuck!_

A: That's pretty presumptuous of you, Pipes. :p

P: That's not what I meant... Sorry! Shit!

A: Maybe I am getting one because of you or maybe because of someone else. Does it matter? Maybe I just want one.

 _'Someone else'? Why am I flaring when I read that part? I don't even have the right to._ Piper thought.

P: Ohhh. Okay. Okay. Whatever floats your boat.

A: Are you going to let me view your Instagram?

P: Do you want to view mine or 'someone else's'?

 _Whoops! That came out a little too harshly._

A: Where did that come from?

P: Where did what come from?

A: You're jealous.

P: I'm turning in for the night, Al.

 _What the hell are you doing, Piper? You're ruining it again!_ The blonde's inner thoughts are battling with her.

A: Are you okay?

P: Sure.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Alex thought.

A: Baby...

 _Uggghhh she is using 'baby' on me and it is fucking working! Why am I being jealous anyway? Alex isn't yours!_

P: Alex...

A: Not 'babe'?

P: I'm not yours. You're not mine. Maybe you're 'someone else's'.

A: Ohhh.

 _Bummer. But this is totally your fault, Alex! You made it seem like you're making it for 'someone else'._

 _What the hell came to you, Piper? Why are you acting like the most immature adult in the planet? Is this because you always get what you want right away? This isn't supposed to be this hard. You like Alex and clearly, she likes you! Just, tell her!_

P: This is just me. It's just me it's not you. I'm sorry.

A: We haven't even started anything, Piper, it sounds like you're breaking up with me already.

 _Shit, Alex! Bold move! Why did you send that?_

P: Alex!

Alex was sure that she produced a smile from the blonde's lips even though she is at the other side of the text message.

A: I was kidding! Haha.

P: :(

A :x

P: :)

A: I guess I'll have to show you on Friday how much I like you. You don't have to think of too much things. Just focus on the here and now.

P: Thank you for always knowing what to say.

A: Believe me, Pipes, I don't always know what to say.

 _Oh, believe me when I say that I don't always know what to say! Just like yesterday when I wanted to tell you that I believe in love at first sight, but I ended up saying the exact opposite._

P: You and I both then.

A: I want to hug you right now.

P: Me too. It feels nice hugging you.

P: I can't wait to see you on Friday, Al.

A: You and I both then :)

* * *

 _Thursday Morning_

P: Have a great day today, Al.

A: Good morning to you too. :)

P: Morning :)

A: Have a nice day, Pipes. :x

A: Anything you want for lunch today?

P: If I tell you, will you be eating with me?

A: Maybe...

A: Kidding. As much as I want to, I can't. :(

A: Today, I would like to call my day: 'Meetings Galore'.

P: Then I don't want anything for lunch :(

A: That's impossible. You have to eat.

P: If I won't eat with you then I don't want anything.

Piper is trying to be sweet. And Alex could say that it is totally working. But, she didn't want the blonde to know just yet that it is indeed working.

P: But if you'll eat with me, I'm in the mood for Chinese!

A: Holy shit. Pork fried rice. Mmmmmm.

P: Right?! And those egg rolls!

A: General Tso's chicken is my favorite.

P: Mine's the Kung Pao one.

P: And the pohk fwied wice!

A: Haha! i can totally hear you say it.

A: Well, if you really want to eat Chinese, we can eat some tomorrow during our Fridate :)

P: But I don't want Chinese for our date.

A: But that's the only time you'll be with me to eat Chinese!

P: *Rolling eyes emoji*

Since Alex's phone couldn't read emojis, the emoji that Piper sent Alex just appeared as a box in Alex's flip phone as Piper switched back to using her iPhone.

A: You sent me an emoji and I can't see it here. No fair.

P: How do you even know that I sent an emoji?

A: Nicky always does it to me to tease me. Only a box appears here on my flip phone.

P: Haha! I really have to meet this Nicky woman!

A: Trust me you would take back what you just said when you get to meet her.

A: Anyway, I'll text you later, Pipes. Duty calls.

P: Okay. I will wait for your text. X

A: Xx

* * *

 _Noon_

"Piper, your girlfriend is doing wonders again!" Polly said excitedly. Piper's head snapped at the remark.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'?"

"Your girlfriend! Tall, pale, hot, glasses!"

"Her name is Alex and she's not my girlfriend." Piper says a little defensively.

 _But I would pretty much want to be her girlfriend. I'm just a fucking scared little shit who says what's opposed to what I feel. Ughhh!_

"Not YET! But that's where this is all going anyway." Polly rolled her eyes as she made it to their lunch table inside Popi. Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend as she fiddles with her phone.

"What wonders are you talking about anyway?"

"This!" Polly smirked as she slams the Chinese takeout bags on their lunch table.

Piper's eyes widened as she remembered her and Alex's conversation through text that morning.

"No fair." Piper pouted slightly as she clearly said that she wanted to eat with Alex but in totality she was touched, and her heart fluttered by the raven-haired woman's gesture.

"What do you mean 'no fair'?" Polly asked confused.

"Wait, how do you even know these are from Alex?" Piper questioned.

"Whoops! I might have peeked inside one of the bags and found this." Polly said as she placed a small credit card-sized envelope in front of Piper.

The blonde eyed it and saw that it had _'Pipes'_ written on it. She opened it and found a short note and a wallet-sized picture of Alex and Moby, Alex's dog, where Alex had a huge smile on as she hugged Moby's little fluffy form. Piper found it adorable and cute. She, then, opened the small note that went with it.

 _'Eat Chinese with me and Moby. :) Enjoy your lunch, babe.'_

Piper noticed that Polly was trying to peek at the note so, she pulled it away so that it could be out of Polly's sight.

"Hey! Let me see it!"

"No! Just eat your food!" Piper blushed. She knew that Alex's gesture is so sweet and that she didn't see it coming.

"You're blushing, Pipe! Show me that!" Polly snatched the photo and note away and scanned it. Her face went from thoroughly looking at the picture and the note to a empathetic one for the blonde.

Piper hid her face behind her hands as she knew Polly's teases would start any second now.

"Awwwwww she is sooo sweet, Piper! She could be a sappy little shit, but she is sweet! Damn it! Pete wouldn't even do that to me after I gave birth to Finn!"

"She is sweet, and I really like her." Piper said as she was still blushing. She stood up and snatched the note and the photo from Polly. "And she looks so cute in this photo with Moby." Piper shrugged. She could swear that it would be totally fine if she didn't eat lunch anymore. She is contented with the twitterpating feeling that Alex just made her feel.

Polly rolled her eyes whilst smiling. She is happy for her best friend to say the least.

"Okay, enough day dreaming about her. Let's eat." Polly blurted out.

"What's there to eat?" Piper asked as she started looking at the takeout bags.

"Well, there's pork fried rice, General Tso's chicken, Kung pao chicken, and egg rolls." Polly said. "Your girl has great taste, Pipe." Polly commented as she grabbed an egg roll and bit into it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Piper tried snatching her favorite Chinese food from Polly.

"Chill, Pipe! There's like five egg rolls in there!" Polly laughed. Piper still snatched the egg roll and bit into it, looking at Alex's cute picture.

"And she's not my girl." Piper shrugged.

"Whatever you say, 'babe'." Polly mocked as she saw Alex's letter that used the term of endearment for Piper as she started gathering more food in her plate.

Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend, but she tried hiding the blush the creeped up her cheeks.

* * *

 _Late afternoon_

P: Thanks for the lunch, baby.

P: Would have been better with you here.

A: But I was there.

A: Moby was there as well.

P: I can't wait to meet Moby.

A: I thought you would say that you can't wait to see me tomorrow. :(

P: Well, maybe that too…

A: :(

P: Baby…

A: ?

P: I was kidding.

A: Okay…

P: X

A: Xx

P: But really, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Alex.

A: I can't wait to see you too.

* * *

 _Friday Morning_

"Special delivery for Alex Pearl Vause!" Nicky said entering Alex's office.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she was busy typing on her desktop computer.

"You tell me." Nicky smirked. This tone got Alex's attention as she stopped typing. The taller woman stood up and eyed the package. She tried snatching it from the wild-haired woman, but Nicky was not letting it reach Alex's hands.

"Give it here, Nick!" Alex said seriously after she ran around to get the package from Alex.

"Not before you tell me when you decided to buy an iPhone!"

"I decided to buy one now! What's the big deal?! It's for work purposes!" Alex defended herself as she successfully snatched the phone from Nicky's grasp.

"'Work purposes' my ass! More like for 'Piper purposes'!" Nicky teased while laughing. Alex blushed but she tried hiding it from her best friend.

"Well, that's none of your business!"

Silence.

"You must really like this woman."

Alex smiled sincerely.

"I really do like her." Alex shrugged and went back to sit down on her chair.

"You're already in-love I can see." Nicky said seriously before leaving Alex to think.

"Shit." Alex sighed. She couldn't only feel it. It could be seen by other people. "Fucking love at first sight." Alex whispered to herself smiling.

* * *

 _Fridate (Finally!)_

"Holy fucking shit." Polly cursed.

"Holy fucking shit." Piper repeated.

Polly and Piper eyed Alex's orange Porsche 718 Boxster convertible before they looked at the raven-haired woman who was fast approaching Popi to fetch the blonde for their awaiting date.

"Hey." Alex said as she pushed Popi's door open. She could see Polly and Piper staring but she only was focused on the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey." Piper said blushing.

"Hi, Holly." Alex said sincerely, waving at Polly.

"It's 'Polly', actually." Polly smiled She didn't mind the mistake. She didn't even know if it was intentional or not. She didn't care for now.

"Ready?" Alex asked eyeing the blonde.

Piper nodded and looked at Polly with pleading eyes as if to say 'thank you' for letting her leave earlier than usual. The blonde walked across to their lunch table and grabbed a bag of some sort.

"She is! She's been waiting for you since 10am! Trust me!" Polly said as Piper now skipped to the door to pull Alex out of Popi to save herself from further embarrassment that her best friend would reveal.

"Bye Pol! She said one last time before totally going out of the door.

Piper and Alex walk the short distance to Alex's car. They were now both wearing casual, comfortable clothes as Piper told Alex earlier not to forget changing from their office attire.

"Hi." Piper started.

"Hi. You look nice today." Alex smiled. Piper was wearing a simple white top that was tucked in her boyfriend jeans, and Birkenstock sandals. Alex could just look at this beauty all day.

"You don't look half bad." Piper smiled. Alex was wearing black skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt under her denim jean-jacket and her Converse's.

"I know I asked you out, so you didn't have to bring such a nice car." The blonde joked.

"Well, I'm just going to drive. You're going to lead the way since you're the one who asked me out." Alex chuckled.

Alex insisted on bringing her car since Piper planned the whole date.

"Okay. Let's go then."

* * *

Piper lead the way by giving directions. Alex followed the blonde's directions as they drive for about an hour away from the city. It was a particularly hot day and Piper was glad that the summer season is starting to show though there are still days that are too cold for a stroll out, the blonde was thankful to the stars that aligned to make this one certain day, specifically their Fridate, a sunshiny day.

Once they reached Rockaway Beach at the coast of Queens, Alex parked her convertible in one of the empty parking spaces that was facing the water. It was a really nice day out. They could see several people strolling the beach, but no one was really taking a dip at the moment. Everyone was enjoying the cold breeze.

They started going down the car as Piper grabbed the bag that she brought while Alex locked her car and walked so that she could be by the blonde's side. Piper started talking.

"I thought it's nice to get to know each other more here at the beach where it's nice and relaxing." The blonde smiled which was mirrored by Alex.

They started walking side by side towards the white sand.

"You like the beach?" Alex asked.

"Very much. Do _you_ like the beach?"

Alex nodded smiling.

"I love the beach." Alex reached out to intertwine her fingers with Piper's who gladly accepted, evident by her wide grin.

"So, what else do I need to know about you, Pipes?" Alex started as they swayed their hands still taking their time to walk so that they can be in the middle of the beautiful white sand beach.

"Well, you know about my attention to detail."

They started settling as Piper let go of Alex's hand to open the bag she brought as she pulled out a beach mat where they could sit, she pulled out two beach pillows and what Alex could make out as disposable lunch boxes and bottle of wine.

"That I do." Alex chuckled.

"I remember you saying in one of your emails that you think sunsets are beautiful."

Piper took off her sandals while Alex mirrored her actions. She sat down and tapped the space beside her so that Alex could sit on her right. Alex sat down and stretched her legs.

"I do thinks sunsets are beautiful." Alex smirked. She finds Piper adorable by remembering the smallest of details about her.

"Well, in…" Piper looks at her phone. "…about 45 minutes, we could watch the sun set right there." Piper pointed at a part of the now orange sky. Alex's mouth was agape. She didn't really see that one coming as she just smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Okay." Alex said as she stretched out so that her arm is extended behind Piper's back, allowing the blonde to lean on to her if she wanted to.

"For the meantime, we can drink a glass of wine and eat grapes, cheese, nuts, and crackers." Piper opened the disposable containers so that it was between her and Alex.

"I like it. You are wine-ing and dining me here at the beach." Alex grabbed one of the crackers and one of the cheeses as she bit into it. Piper doing the same after handing Alex a disposable cup with red wine in it.

"Yes, I am." Piper smiled.

Comfortable Silence.

"Pipes."

"Hmmm?" A crunch could be heard as Piper tossed a grape into her mouth.

"I lied to you." This time, another crunch was heard from the cracker that Alex bit into. Piper's face looked confused.

"What?"

"I lied to you. The other night."

"Ho… How? Are you married?"

"No! Silly!" Alex threw a grape at Piper and chuckled.

"Hey! That's a good grape!" She threw the grape back. Alex ate it anyway.

"I'm not married."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Piper asked worriedly.

"No. I mean not yet."

 _Ouch. Ask her if she's seeing someone. But please ask her the right way and the right thing!_

"Are you seeing someone?"

"What? No! I didn't lie to you about my status, Piper." Alex chuckled.

"Then what did you lie about?"

"Well… I do believe in love at first sight." Alex said a little too shyly. She brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip but looked away from the blonde and into the horizon.

Silence. They don't know if it's the comfortable type, but it isn't the awkward type as well.

"Alex?" Piper said as she was still chewing. Both of them staring at the beautiful horizon in front of them.

"Hmmm?"

"I guess I lied too."

"Why?" Alex is now looking at the blonde.

"I don't know." Piper shrugged. Alex is boring a hole on the side of her face.

"Why did you lie about it?"

"Well… Maybe because you said you didn't believe in it." Piper said with the littlest of voices.

 _Oh, mom! You were spot on! It's because I said I don't really believe in those things! Way to go, Alex! Sometimes you could be too self-absorbed! Take it back and make it right, this instant!_

"But I'm saying that I do believe in it now." Alex says with her voice just above a whisper. Piper is now looking back at her.

"Me too."

Silence.

"Why did you say you didn't believe in it, Al?"

"I've never felt this way before until I met you, Piper." Alex shrugged hoping the explanation is enough.

"Okay."

Surely, at the moment, that was enough.

Comfortable silence, again.

Alex pulled something out of her pocket before pulling a pillow so that she could now lie down. Piper mirrored her actions and they lay down with their heads touching, the containers of food temporarily forgotten.

"So, will you help me with this?" Alex asked smirking.

"Oh my god! You got an iPhone!" Piper said excitedly.

"I need to 'time face' with you. Face time? Time face?" She fiddled with her phone that were now above their faces. Piper was more excited than Alex.

"It's Face time, baby." Piper corrected. She pulled out her own phone and went on Instagram showing Alex how it worked. The raven-haired woman momentarily put her new phone down to give Piper her full attention.

"So, this is my Instagram profile. See?"

They look at Piper's phone together.

"You have two hundred pictures posted? Oh god!"

"Well those are two hundred memorable ones!" Piper retorted.

"Ohhh, I like that!" Alex clicked on a photo. Alex saw the caption that was written for the photo.

 _'Surprise! Surprise! *cupcake emoji**heart emoji* Hashtag: cupcake, sweet, surprise, sugar-free, Alex'_

"Those are the red velvet cupcakes you gave me before we even met." Piper said blushing.

"They look good in this picture."

"It's because you can put a filter on them."

Piper presses 'back' and swipes to the right so that she can make a story. The front camera is now active, and both Piper and Alex could see their faces together on the screen.

"Ohhhh. A selfie!" Alex says a little excitedly, proud at her knowledge of the term. Piper chuckled.

"This is for my Instagram stories. It's used to capture moments and they'll only be available for 24 hours." Piper informed Alex.

"Okay. Are you going to make a story now? Are you going to include me in it?" Alex is curiously asking about it. She honestly didn't know how it works.

"Okay I'm going to record us." Piper pressed the record button as she smiled at the camera.

"So, what happens now?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, you do something memorable, I guess?" Piper was looking through the screen and she could see Alex thinking.

The video is about to finish when Alex closed the gap to kiss Piper on the cheek. Just after the kiss lingered a little, the recording ended. The blonde blushed profusely.

 _It's the first time she kissed me on the cheek!_

"What happens now?" Alex asked. Piper didn't know what Alex was talking about for a second as she got lost in the soft lips that lingered on her cheek but then she was taken back from her thoughts when the playback started playing.

Both women watched the playback.

 _*Piper smiles at the camera_

 _"So, what happens now?"_

 _"Well, you do something memorable, I guess?"_

 _Alex's face was confused until it looked like a bulb turned on over her head. She closed the gap to kiss the blonde on the cheek.*_

"Awww that's cute." Alex smiled.

"You're cute." Piper smiled back looking at the side and then back at her phone.

"That's memorable. That's the first time I kissed you on the cheek!"

"I know." The blonde chuckled.

"So, are you going to save it?"

"I posted it already."

"Is 'posting' it, saving it?"

"No. Posting it means that people could view it."

"What?! Who?!" Alex said slightly panicking. Piper chuckled.

"Relax! It's okay."

"No. It's not." Alex said seriously. Piper was confused.

"Why? That's the point of doing the stories, Al. Do you not want to show the world the first time you kissed my cheek?" Piper asked hiding the petty hurt tone in her voice.

"No. I want to cherish it on my own. But, I will never be ashamed of kissing you on the cheek. I think I'm just a naturally private person." Alex shrugged.

"Then, Instagram isn't for you, then." Piper chuckled but hurt is still evident in her tone. "Do you not want _someone_ to see it? A certain person?" Piper asked carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you hiding being with me from someone?"

Now, Alex gets it.

"Oh god! No! No! Definitely not!" Alex said as it dawned on her. She pulled Piper's face so that they could be face to face. Piper briefly placed her phone down but was still holding on to it while giving Alex her full attention.

"Baby… Look at me." Alex said seriously, cupping Piper's cheek. "I really really really like you, Piper. And I have so much feelings inside me that I feel towards you. And I believe in love at first sight because of you. It's my first time feeling these things which makes me vulnerable and scared. And as much as I want to shout to the world that I am here with you or that I kissed you on the cheek, you are not mine yet to begin with and I want to cherish those small moments on my own at least for now. I don't have anyone else. I only have eyes for you. You are my love at first sight, Piper."

 _Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit! She said it she said it! She said it! I am falling for you even more! You are my love at first sight too, Alex._

Silence.

They stared at each other while Alex was still cupping Piper's cheeks. The wind blows among them but the only feelings that they could feel is what they have for each other. If they were feeling cold earlier, they couldn't feel it right now.

 _Say something, Pipes! Please! I just dropped a bomb and I hope that you say it too. Please! Holy shit, Alex! You did it! You might have ruined it, or you might have taken the biggest risk of your life! High risk, high reward, right? Fuck!_

"I… I…" Piper stuttered and then cleared her throat. "I would very much like to kiss you right now, Alex."

Their stares are deep and loving. Something that still must be said.

 _I guess her liking to kiss me is a good sign…_

Alex looked at Piper's eyes and then down at her plump lips. The taller woman closed the gap as their lips met. Their first kiss was soft, as if they are feeling and trying to taste each other. Lips move in sync with each other until Piper subconsciously let go of her phone to grip on Alex's shoulders as they deepen their kiss. It was Alex who swiped her tongue first as they deepened the kiss even more. Piper's tongue tasting Alex's lips thoroughly.

Both women unaware about the sun that was currently setting. Not caring about anything else at the moment. They kissed for a couple more seconds until Piper pulled away, opening her eyes as she looked back deeply into Alex's emerald orbs. Both are slightly panting.

"Alex…" Piper said with her voice above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." The blonde said seriously.

"What is it?"

"We missed the fucking sunset." Piper said with utter seriousness. Alex chuckled at this. Piper started to chuckle as well.

They both look at each other with their heads still resting on the beach pillows. Both had one arm under their own heads. Alex's hand rested on Piper's waist while the blonde's hand was caressing Alex's cheek.

"I don't really care right now. Kissing you is the most beautiful thing to do."

 _Wow, Alex! When did you get so sappy? Why did that even escape your mouth? I guess it's the 'Piper effect.'_ Alex thought.

"You're sappy."

"I know right? Shit." The raven-haired woman chuckled.

Very comfortable silence.

"Al?"

"Hmmm?"

"You are my love at second sight." Piper looked at Alex until she would realize what the blonde actually said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are my love at second sight." The blonde repeated.

"Don't you mean 'at first sight'?"

Piper shook her head to say 'no'.

"Who's first then?" Alex asked confused with a hint of sadness and hurt.

"Moby." Piper said seriously. Eventually, there was a huge grin on her face. Alex's eyebrows raised playfully.

The blonde caressed Alex's cheek and then closed the gap to kiss the raven-haired woman again.

"My love..." Piper mumbles against Alex's lips. "...at first sight." She continued kissing Alex.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? :)


	22. Said Avenue

_Two months later_

 _Lunch time (almost)_

"Wow, Vause, she did wonders on you. When am I going to meet blondie, huh? Or are you planning on not letting me meet her for the rest of your lives together?" Nicky said whilst leaning on the door frame of Alex's office.

The taller woman was busy typing emails on her desktop computer as she ignored her best friend.

Nicky clears her throat exaggeratedly. This caught Alex's attention as she stopped typing and looked at Nicky with a raised eyebrow. It is the first time when the taller woman saw that Nicky was holding out her phone as if showing Alex something.

"What is that? You know I'm blind-ish." Alex chuckled whilst squinting trying to see what Nicky is showing her. Nicky walked towards Alex's desk.

"Well, it's just this cute picture of you and blondie at the beach." Nicky shrugged with utmost nonchalance.

Alex looked at the photo and smiled. It was a selfie photo of her and Piper with the blonde taking their picture during their date at Rockaway beach. Alex and Piper were sitting on the beach mat with Piper leaning onto Alex while the taller woman wrapped her right arm around the blonde's shoulders and chest whilst kissing Piper on the cheek. Piper's smile was big. Her eyes seemed like they were closed due to the orange sky that was in front of them. She could remember the fluttering feeling in her heart and her stomach that day. She's glad that the same fluttering feeling never faded. If she would be totally honest, it got stronger.

Alex, then, wondered what Piper was up to at that same moment. She couldn't hide the grin on her face upon remembering their 'Fridate' from two months ago.

"That's from our first official date. What's wrong with it?" Alex said nonchalantly not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, first off, this is your first ever Instagram post."

"You're jealous that it's not your picture I uploaded?" Alex teased.

"Well, maybe?" Nicky said seriously. Alex raised her eyebrow at her best friend who smirked and gave away her seriousness.

"Whatever, Nick." Alex chuckled. Nicky followed suit.

"You look so happy together. You think she's the one?"

Alex gave her full attention to her best friend as she wanted to tell Nicky everything that she feels about Piper.

"Nick, you know how I would never do anything like this before, right?"

"I know. What are you trying to say?" Nicky asked puzzled.

"Well, it's my first time feeling these things for someone. And is it wrong to say that I don't _think_ she's the one because I _know_ she's the one? I can feel it. I know it, Nick." Alex said utterly.

"Wow. She really did a number on you." Nicky chuckled. Alex looked at the wild-haired woman plainly as if trying to say that she's not kidding at all.

"She's different."

"What makes her different?"

"I… I…" Alex couldn't continue what she wants to say.

"Just say it."

"I love her already, Nick." Alex sighed.

"Then why does it seem like you saying that you love her is a big problem?"

"I'm scared."

"Did you tell her already?" Nicky questioned.

"Should I? Doesn't it seem too early for me to say that?"

"Well, why did you say it then if you think it is too early?"

"I told you it's because that's how I feel. This might be too fucking cliché but that's how I feel every day since I met her." Alex sighed.

"Then it's not too early, you idiot!" Nicky laughed. "Sometimes it just takes one person for us to make us feel something that we have never felt before. That person could make us change. And that feeling is special and amazing and sometimes you just know it here." Nicky tapped her chest.

 _Wow. Nicky's right. Where in the hell did that come from? I guess her wild mane could hide wonders after all. And these are the moments when I know why the universe gave me you as my best friend._

Alex wanted to say something smart to tease Nicky, but she thought otherwise. She's glad she heard those words from her best friend. It dawned on her that she needs to do this.

 _I need to tell Piper. I have to tell her. I must tell her. I will tell her later. No. Now. Tell her now! Tell her!_

Alex looked at Nicky sincerely as she stood up, cupped Nicky's face and kissed her on the head and gave her the tightest hug before letting go.

"Thanks, Nick!" Alex said as she swiftly walked out of her office leaving Nicky speechless with eyes and mouth agape.

She could see Alex like a man on a mission. Or a woman on a mission if she would be technical about it.

"Hey! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Nicky shouted questioningly to a rushing Alex who was now put of Nicky's sight.

No answer.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Nicky shouted to no one towards the same direction before shaking her head and rolling her eyes while she chuckled.

Still no answer.

"Go get 'em!" Nicky smiled. She was happy for her best friend to say the least.

* * *

Piper's phone is frantically ringing inside her purse. She tried grabbing it, but she failed miserably cursing under her breath to why her purse was like a jungle of some sort.

The ringing stopped. She stopped searching in her purse.

"I'm sorry about that, Dee." Piper apologized. She was in the middle of a talk with the CEO of Said Avenue Hotels.

"Don't worry about it." Dee chuckled. "So, you were saying?"

"So, as I was saying, we can create monthly scents for your hotels and spas just like how Polly and I presented it. If you don't want it monthly, you can do it weekly as well" Piper explained proudly.

"I like that idea. Maybe I can just order it in bulk and ask my -..." Dee was cut off by Piper's ringing phone again.

The blonde tried searching for it once again.

"I'm really sorry about this. Let me just..."

Dee shook her head. She was amused at the blonde and she could see how Piper turn into a nervous wreck in front of her.

"Don't worry about it." The older woman smiled.

Finally, Piper got her phone. She looked at the screen.

 _'2_ _missed_ _calls_ – _Alex'_

She turned her phone on silent, cursing herself to why she didn't do it before entering her client's office.

"I'm really sorry about that, Dee." Piper said apologetically.

"I promise. It's okay." Dee chuckled. "As I was saying, I can tell my hotel staff to rotate the scents. How long does your products last? Any expiry dates?"

"Since our products are organic and all natural, they last about 6 months to 8 months only."

"Impressive. That's not so bad." Dee smiled.

"Thank you." Piper smiled back.

"We will be needing the products by-..." Diane was cut off.

There was a frantic knock on the door. Both women's heads turned to it

The older woman stood up.

"This better be good." Dee rolled her eyes looking at Piper who chuckled at the older woman's reaction at the frantic knocking. She finds her client pleasant and full of life which brought her thoughts back to a certain raven-haired woman that has been occupying her thoughts.

 _Why did Alex call in the middle of my meeting? Did I not tell her that I have a meeting today? Oh, maybe I forgot to tell her. But I told her. Shit. Is she okay? Oh my god. Maybe she's not okay?_

Piper could feel her phone vibrating inside her purse signaling a call.

 _That must be Alex again. I hope she's okay. I should call her as soon as I get this meeting over with._

Piper was starting to get worried which wasn't lost on Dee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dee asked as she walked towards the door.

Finally, the vibrating stopped.

Piper nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Piper mustered up a smile.

Dee opened the door to the person wildly knocking.

"Oh! It's you! Honey, I'm in the middle of an important meeting with your girlfriend!" Piper heard her client blurt out.

Piper's eyes widened.

 _What?! 'Girlfriend'? Whose girlfriend is she talking about? What does she mean by 'I'm in the middle of an important meeting with your girlfriend'? I don't have a girlfriend. Well, Alex didn't ask me to be her girlfriend yet. Or maybe she is waiting for me to ask her? It doesn't matter! What is Dee talking about?_

Piper snapped out of her gaze upon hearing the voice that she is all too familiar with.

"What 'girlfriend'? What are you talking ab-..." Alex slid her head through the opened door to look at the inside. She immediately saw the most beautiful person that has been in her mind lately.

Dee opened the door until it was wide open. Alex and Piper finally took each other in completely. Piper stood up from sitting on the chair that was in front of Diane's desk.

"Bab-... Alex?!" Piper stood up abruptly puzzled at what's happening. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Why were you calling?"

"Ha! I knew it! It was you calling Piper!" Diane smirked at her daughter.

"Mom?!" Alex looked at the older woman and then back at the blonde. "What's going on? Pipes? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I told you I have a meeting with-…" Piper was cut off by her own thoughts sinking in her.

 _Dee is Alex's mom? What the actual-… Oh my god! Oh my god! My girlfriend's (almost) mom is Popi's client?! What? How come I didn't know this? Did Alex know about this?!_ Piper was rambling in her head.

"'Mom'? Dee's your mom?" Piper asked Alex as if the raven-haired woman grew three heads.

"'Dee'?! Do you mean 'Diane'?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows. And then she turned to look at her mother.

Diane is now laughing with her head pushed back whilst putting her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting into a total fit of laughter. She was amused with Alex and Piper's confusion but, she didn't mean to confuse both women in the first place.

"Come in, baby. Let me explain." Diane said still chuckling. Alex went inside as Diane closed the door.

"You already knew Piper? As in _my_ Piper?" Alex questioned. She was totally confused.

 _She said MY Piper. Am I hers? Is she supposed to be my girlfriend now?_

Piper was just looking at Alex and Diane confused but she gathered up the courage to speak up due to the worry that has taken part within her from Alex's phone calls and her non-girlfriend's sudden appearance.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly but her attention was switched from Alex to Diane. "Dee is your... I mean Diane? Diane. Yes! I know that your mom's name is Diane." Piper looked at Alex and then at Diane. "You're Diane?"

"I'm Diane, honey." She looked at Piper lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Piper supplying for _Said Avenue Hotels_?" Alex questioned.

"I wanted to tell you but if I'm being totally honest, I didn't really know that she is _your_ Piper just until recently. I mean 'Piper' isn't a very common name but she's also not the only 'Piper' in the world!"

Alex looked like she had more questions before she walked towards Piper and reached out to rub the stunned and confused blonde's arm.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Alex, I can't wrap my head around everything. We're supposed to meet your mom next week. Not today. I didn't even know that-..." She whisper-shouted at the raven-haired woman.

"It's okay, Pipes." Alex chuckled as everything sinks in her. "I didn't know anything about this either. This is crazy!" Alex's eyes were wide, but it seemed like she just wanted to laugh everything off.

"Are you okay? Why were you calling?" Piper asked concerned.

"I need to tell you something important."

"Can't it wait until after I finish my meeting with De… your mom?" Piper said the last part whispering not yet believing that Dee is actually Diane Vause.

"You were disturbing our meeting, Alex. Can't wait till Piper finishes her meeting?" Diane mocked but looked at the girls lovingly.

"Mooom!" Alex whined.

And then it dawned on her once again. The reason why she was calling Piper and why she was frantically knocking on her mother's office. What urgent matter she needed to say, ask, or tell. _That urgent matter._

 _Fuck! This wasn't the plan. Think, Alex! Think! Well, I'm going to tell her no matter what. But I went here because I was going to tell Diane first that I am planning on telling Piper how I really feel! I never knew that Piper would be here! I was just calling her to make sure she would see me after her meeting. Yeah. This fucking meeting with my mom! Ohhhhh! What a small small world!_

"I was kidding. We're done anyways right, honey?" Diane asked Piper.

Piper's mouth was agape as it closes and opens like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say to her client/girlfriend's mother.

 _'Girlfriend's mother'? Alex haven't even asked me to be her girlfriend yet. Is she going to ask me? I haven't even asked her yet!_

"Before anything else, Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Diane asked.

 _It's because I want to ask for your advice, mom! Advice on if how and if I should tell Piper, the person you are having a meeting with, that I didn't know about, everything that I feel about her. Because you're the best adviser there is! But you have the worst timings of meetings ever!_

"Nothing. I just… I'll tell you tonight?" Alex's eyes pleaded. She didn't want to talk about it in front of Piper. She knew that she should just dive into it and tell Piper. Diane finally accepted Alex's silent pleading.

"I guess this is the best time to introduce us, baby?" Diane said towards her daughter.

Alex rolled her eyes but thought about it.

"Fine. Mom, this is Piper. Piper, this is my mom."

Piper didn't know what to do. Luckily for her, she stretched out her hand to shake Diane's. She could see Diane's eyebrow raise.

 _That's where Alex gets it from! That signature eyebrow raise! Well now, this is so awkward and weird. I would welcome the ground to open up and just swallow me in an instant!_ The blonde rambled on in her mind.

"We don't do shakes. We do hugs, baby." Diane said as she reached out to hug the blonde. Piper accepted it with open arms.

"I... It's nice to meet you but..."

"But what? We've already met?" Diane smirked

"Yeah and you're 'Dee'..."

"More like 'Dee-yan'." Alex rolled her eyes. "Right, Diane?" Alex chuckled.

"Yes, it's Diane, Piper." Diane corrected.

"Where did 'Dee' come from anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was trying out a new nickname!" Diane defended.

Alex didn't believe her.

Piper was still confused.

"Mom, do you care to share why you never told me that this supplier of yours is Piper? Popi! I talk about her to you sometimes!"

"More like you unintentionally talk about Piper all the time!" Diane teased.

"You talk about me with your mom?" Piper asked not knowing how to react.

 _Awww she's a momma's girl. Well, that has been established anyway since Alex told me about her father who never existed. Diane and Alex have the sweetest mother-daughter relationship. How I wish I have one too. But, I am happy for my Alex._

"Well, yeah. Sometimes." Alex said shyly as she turned her head towards the older Vause. "Do you care to share what's going on?

"Come on let's all have a seat." Diane walked towards the couch area of her office that had a small coffee table in the middle.

The women talked about how Diane knew. She admitted that she didn't really know until recently when she accidentally heard Piper say, _'I'll see you later, Alex.'_ before the blonde hung up the phone as she entered her office from one of their previous meetings. That time, Polly was in the washroom, so it was Piper alone in Diane's office waiting as she took the call from Alex.

Diane said that she knew that Piper's name is 'Piper' but didn't think much about it whenever Alex tells her about Piper. So, when she overheard the conversation, the penny immediately dropped. Though she admitted that if she was being totally honest, there could be other Piper-Alex couples out there, but she knew that this wasn't so hard to figure out as well.

"' _Said Avenue'_ , Pipes. It's not just a name of the hotel." Alex started.

"Well, it's a big big name! It is well-known all over New York!" Piper said with wide eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Alex chuckled.

" _'Said Avenue'_ is actually an anagram for my name, honey. It's an anagram for 'Diane Vause'." Diane said smiling she never tell anyone about that in a heartbeat but she felt that she already trusted the blonde who captured her daughter's heart.

"Diane Vause. Diane Vause. Said Avenue. Said Avenue." Piper repeated under her breath as she rearranges the letters in her head proving to herself that 'Said Avenue' is indeed and anagram for 'Diane Vause'.

Piper looked at Alex with questioning eyes.

"Then why didn't you react when I told you once that it was Said Avenue Hotels who got us the deal?"

"First, you only told me once, like what you just said. But, then you never told me again. And that one time you might have told me, maybe I was distracted by a meeting or someone calling out for me. I didn't really hear you say it, Pipes." Alex admitted chuckling.

"Okay." Piper said still a little shocked about the current situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, honey." Diane said apologetically.

She finds it cute that Piper was really affected by it, but she assured the blonde that she has nothing to worry about both in the personal and the professional aspects.

Piper shook her head.

"No. Don't apologize. It's totally fine. It's really nice to meet you, Ms. Vause." Piper said shyly.

"It's Diane, honey."

"Are you sure it isn't 'Dee'?" Alex chuckled. "Nobody calls you that!"

"Well, Nicky thinks it's hip." Diane shrugged.

"Oh god!" Alex rolled her eyes. Piper laughed at this.

The women talked more for a couple of minutes until Diane excused herself to attend another meeting letting Alex and Piper know that it's okay for them to stay in her office if they needed to talk.

"Oh, and Alex?" Diane stopped to her tracks on her way out looking at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Invite your girlfriend for dinner next week. I would really very much like to know her more than the soaps and lotions they make." Diane chuckled.

And now, the inevitability of that word, 'girlfriend' is presenting itself once again in front of both women.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Alex tried explaining to Diane who was now out of sight. "Sorry about that." Alex looked at Piper apologetically.

 _Shit! That might have come out differently. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, Piper! I just don't want to be too presumptuous._

 _Does she want to be able to call me her girlfriend? Or am I reading everything wrong for the past two months? But no. We share kisses and hugs and and and… Shit! Is that why we haven't even had sex? She doesn't want me? But she likes me. Or maybe she wants an open relationship? What?! No! I don't want an open relationship._

"Hey, it's okay." Piper started calmly not wanting to over think things again.

They were seated at Diane's office couch side by side, a small space in between them.

"Why were you calling, Alex? What did you need to tell me? Are you okay?" It was Piper who spoke up again.

"I'm okay, Pipes. I just need to tell you something really important."

"Okay. You can tell me now."

"No. I mean… Yes, I can, but I want to tell you not here. Not in my mom's office." Alex chuckled.

"What a fucking small world huh, Al? My client is your mom. Popi's client is your mother! My client is my girlfriend's mother!" Piper blurted out.

The blonde's eyes were wide not expecting her slip of the tongue.

 _Shit. She called me her girlfriend. How do I play this out?! Think, Alex!_

"'Girlfriend'?" Alex smirked. Piper shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's pretty clear that you don't want me to be your so-called 'girlfriend'." Piper said a little too harshly.

"How can you say that?" Alex questioned.

 _Oh Shit. Because I told Diane that she isn't my girlfriend. Shit! It's not like that._

"Well, because you told Diane and you reiterated that I am indeed NOT your girlfriend." Piper said with a pout which is a little too cutely for Alex's liking. But the raven-haired woman liked it anyways.

"Pipes… Babe… Okay. I've had enough. Let's do this now. Here." Alex turned her body so that their knees are touching, and she grabbed Piper's hands.

"Okay?" Piper said not knowing where Alex's change of tone came from.

 _It probably was because of your reaction, Piper. Keep it to yourself. You don't want Alex to freak out as it is._

"You know what? We are not doing this here. Let's go." Alex stood up and pulled Piper with her.

The blonde chuckled at Alex's fickle-mindedness but her face eventually turned into an expression of pure confusion, puzzlement, and questioning. Alex cupped the blonde's cheeks and spoke up.

"No asking about anything until we get to where I want us to be discussing stuff." Alex added looking at Piper's baby blues.

The blonde nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. She trusted Alex. She _trusts_ Alex.

The raven-haired woman leaned in to give Piper _their_ kiss. _'Alex and Piper's kiss'_ is what both women call it. Three consecutive pecks on the lips that meant what both women wanted to say to each other since the beginning. But never said out loud.

*Peck _*_ _I_ *Peck _* love_ *Peck* _you_.

They looked at each other lovingly while Piper adds another kiss on Alex's forehead.

"You're okay." Piper says in relief of the events that just happened.

"Let's go." Alex pulled Piper out of the office.

* * *

 _Joe's Pizza Joint_

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked.

"We're going to have lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"But I thought you need to tell me something important?"

"I do."

"What is it, then?"

"Can we eat first?"

"I'm not liking this waiting game of yours, babe." Piper said worriedly.

Alex looked at her _almost-girlfriend_ in the eyes. She held Piper's hands from across the table.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then." Alex smiled whilst squeezing the blonde's hand before standing up. "Wait here."

* * *

They were in the pizza joint where Piper took them on their first 'mini date'. It was silent until Alex went back to their table carrying the exact same food and drinks that they had the first time they were there.

"Pepperoni, Margherita with mushrooms, two bottled waters and a milk shake with two straws." Alex said checking and looking at their table to see if she got everything right. When she was sure that it was complete, she smiled at Piper.

"Alex are you reliving our first 'mini date' from two months ago?" Piper asked smiling.

"Maybe?" Alex smirked as she took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"Why? What's so special about today?"

"Nothing, really. I just want this day to be special with you." Alex shrugged before sipping from their shared milkshake.

"Okay." Piper finds it weird, but she is more than happy to be with Alex at that point. She just wanted to know what Alex is up to exactly.

Comfortable silence wraps around them while they start to eat.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?" Piper answered taking a bite from her pizza.

"Do you want to see other people?" Alex asked not looking directly at the blonde.

 _Is this what this is about? She wants to see other people? You have to make sure to communicate, Piper! Tell her that you don't want to see other people._

"Uhm… What do you mean?" Piper stopped chewing, not knowing what Alex is implying.

 _Oh god! Just answer her question! For fuck's sake, Piper! You always ruin things!_ Piper rambled in her head.

"I mean… We've been having dates, eating lunch or dinner, or spending time together for the past two months…" Alex fidgeted with her glasses. "Well, almost three if you include our email exchanges." Alex shrugged. "And, I was wondering if you would like to see other people or… you know… maybe not see other people…" Alex asked nervously.

"Do _you_ want to see other people, Al?"

"Why are you answering my question with another question, Pipes?" Alex chuckled. It was so typical of them to do that she realized.

"Well, do you want to?" Piper asked wanting an answer from the taller woman. Suddenly, Piper's eyes widened in realization. "Alex… Is this because we haven't had sex yet?"

 _Way to go, Piper Chapman! What kind of question is that? Ughhhh!_

"What? No, Piper! It's not even about that!"

"I just thought…"

"You just thought what?" Alex asked a little coldly.

Alex and Piper are two attractive human beings attracted to each other. If they would admit to themselves, they are two human beings _in love_ with each other, but they have yet to acknowledge that. And, whenever their kisses get heated, there will always be something that will stop them to continue until they reach for home run. That ' _home run'._

At times it might be Alex's cell phone ringing. Sometimes it will be Piper's. One time, Alex decided that it wasn't a good time. The other it was Piper who stopped it. And another time was when both women were visited by _Aunt Flo._ It wasn't really their fault, but they are so in love with each other that they don't really mind if the sex would wait.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Piper said putting her head down. She knew that she was a bit out of line and she mentally smacked herself for overthinking again.

"Is that what you think of me? That I just want to get in your pants?" Alex asked with her voice tainted with hurt. It's her turn to bow her head not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Alex." Piper said in a tone asking for Alex to look at her. "Baby, can you look at me please?" Alex's head finally turned to face Piper. They are now looking deep within each other's soul if that's even possible.

"I'm looking." Alex mumbled.

 _Here it goes._

"I love you." Piper said it finally.

 _What? What did she say? Did she say that she loves me? I'm supposed to say that first. That's why I called her and that's why I barged in my mom's office. But… But… Did Piper really say that she loves me?!_

"What? Really?! I'm…" Alex stuttered.

"I love you, Alex. I hope you know that this means I don't want to see other people. I mean… Do you want to see other people?" Piper asked nervously, avoiding eye contact.

She knew that telling Alex that she loves her didn't mean that Alex will say it back right away, so she tried to keep to herself the tinge of hurt that she feels as Alex didn't say it back immediately.

Alex shook her head.

"Piper." It's Alex's turn to use the tone that Piper used on her earlier. "Will you look at me, please?" Piper finally looked up. "I don't want to see other people. I just want to see you… forever."

"'Forever'? Really? That's a very strong word." Piper chuckled. It's the first time Alex noticed that the blonde was shedding tears.

 _Are those tears? Tears of joy I hope. Say 'I love you', you moron! You didn't say it back yet! Is that why she's crying! But she's laughing and smiling. So maybe that's not the reason! But still! Say it now, Alex!_

"Well, my feelings are very strong for you as well and I'm pretty sure that I will last that long with you." Alex paused. "I love you too, Pipes. I love you so much that I wanted to tell you the day I met you, but I didn't want to go all Ted Mosby on you." Alex chuckled tearing up as well.

Piper stood up and pulled Alex up to hug the taller woman and then kiss her lovingly. She cupped Alex's cheeks as they convey everything they feel through that kiss. Just feeling each other's lips is enough for them though there was a brief tongue action as well until Piper chuckled and then pulled away whilst their foreheads are still touching. She wanted to look at the taller woman in her eyes.

"If you did that on our first meet up you might as well have brought me the blue French horn." Piper chuckled. "That would be so original." Both women laughed. Alex pulled Piper for _their kiss._

*peck* *peck* *peck*

"I love you, Pipes."

Piper laughed. Alex's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Those three kisses that we always do, does it mean what I think it means?"

"I just said what it means."

"I know." Piper smiled and kissed Alex three times again. "I love you too, Alex."

Alex shook her head.

"Okay, how about let's not make a sap show in the middle of this pizza joint?" Alex pulled away completely as Piper slapped her arm playfully They sat back down in front of each other. Some people were staring at them and some were even taking photos which Alex rolled an eye at. They laughed at it.

"We're going to be famous in his Instagram story." Piper joked.

Alex smiled lovingly as she took a bite on her pizza. She didn't mind being in other people's Instagram story for a moment. Piper does it all the time in hers.

Loving and comfortable silence.

"Pipes?"

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed while sipping some of the milk shake.

"One last thing…"

"What is it?"

"My mom is making dinner next Friday and she told me to bring my 'girlfriend' and I don't have one yet." Alex said looking everywhere except at Piper who stifled her chuckles.

"Do you want to pass me a note, have me circle 'yes' or 'no'?" Piper teased. Alex rolled her eyes.

"What? No, silly! I just want to know if you know anyone interested. Maybe tall blondes with blue eyes?" Alex was being too cute for Piper's liking.

Piper pretended to think but she couldn't contain her blushing cheeks.

"Piper?

"Yeah?"

"You're turning too red." Alex teased. "Too much blushing."

"I am not!" Piper said lowering her head so that the redness won't be too obvious.

"Yes, you are." Alex giggled at Piper.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a little something stuck in between your..." Alex pointed at Piper's two front teeth to tease the blonde. Piper didn't have anything stuck in it.

Piper tried feeling her teeth with her tongue and knew Alex was just teasing her.

"There's nothing." Piper pulled out her phone to use it as a make-shift mirror to really check. Alex chuckled at this. The blonde started to blush again.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing again."

"I'm not!" Piper turned extremely red trying to hide a grin.

"Pipes?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex smiled lovingly Piper could see that Alex fidgeted with her glasses. She could see that Alex was nervous even though her answer is going to be so obvious already.

 _My girlfriend is so cute! Oh my god! Finally, I get to call her my girlfriend! Alex is mine. Finally. My girlfriend._

 _Please say yes, Piper. Please say yes, Piper. Please say yes, Piper._

Alex was waiting for Piper's answer. The blonde forgot that she has yet to answer the raven-haired woman's question. Piper didn't really mind because she knew what her answer will be from the beginning, but of course, she didn't want Alex to wait any longer.

"I don't say 'I love you' to everyone… If that isn't obvious enough." Piper teased.

"Piper, I need to hear you say it." Alex said nervously. Piper found her girlfriend cute.

"Yes, Alex! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. No questions asked." Piper smiled widely and stood up to lean in and cup Alex's cheek once again. Kissing her girlfriend three times.

Alex chuckled during the kiss. They looked at each other lovingly before bussing their empty plates and leaving Joe's pizza joint hand in hand.

"Al?" Piper started as they walk back to their respective work places.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should name our son 'Joe'. That's where we had our first mini date anyway." Piper said chuckling in an attempt at a joke. Alex looked at Piper with raised eyebrows.

"Can we enjoy 'us' first? And then we can talk about that." Alex chuckled. Her tone was serious. She wanted to enjoy Piper's company first.

"You want a son?" Piper asked stopping in her tracks. She was just kidding about what she said earlier.

"With you? Yes. And a daughter." Alex said seriously. "Don't you?"

Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her with all the love that she could carry.

"Of course, I do! You're so adorable and I love you." Piper said as they continued walking back.

"I know." Alex smirked. Piper rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? :)


	23. I'm starting to not feel my toes

A/N: Vote! It's your right!

I'm sorry for any corrections! I don't own anything. I just wrote the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Three days later_

A: Hi girlfriend. :p

P: haha!

P: Hi. *blush emoji*

P: Baby, you know that you can use emojis now that you're using a smartphone, right?

A: I keep on forgetting.

A: I don't know what to press.

A: My mom wants us to stay at hers for the weekend. Will you be up for that?

P: I still can't wrap my head around that my client is your mom.

P: But I'm up for it.

A: It's going to be fine.

A: Well, better get used to it.

P: I know.

A: I'll be there in an hour. We're still going to the bar with Nicky, right?

P: I might have to stay a little bit late.

P: Meet at the bar?

A: Okay *kiss heart emoji*

P: See?! that wasn't so bad!

A: Nicky typed that -_-

A: Hi, blondie! I'm finally going to meet you after two months, huh?

A: Sorry, babe. Nicky's invading my phone. :/

P: haha!

P: I'll see you there, love.

P: *three kiss emojis*

A: I like it when you call me that.

A: See yah in a while, babe.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

A: Piper, where are you?

A: Are you on your way?

A: Babe?

No answer.

A: Getting worried here.

P: Baby!

P: Shit! Sorry! I lost track of time!

A: Finally.

A: You okay?

P: Yeah.

P: Sorry.

P: Jason and Johnny dropped by. Remember those guys from Delaware?

Alex could feel her ears heat up.

A: Oh...

A: Is that why you weren't answering my text messages?

Alex is getting jealous, but she won't admit it.

P: Sorry, babe.

P: They asked us out to dinner.

P: For old time's sake.

A: And?

P: Polly said yes.

A: And I guess you did too?

P: Well, yes but I told them I'd bring you.

Alex was a little annoyed, but her heart fluttered at the thought of Piper thinking about her and including her in her dinner plans, but she was still jealous.

A: Nicky couldn't wait to meet you.

A: I can't just ditch her.

P: How about we all just go there at that bar?

No answer.

P: Al?

A: Yeah?

P: Is it okay if I bring Polly, Johnny and Jason?

A: It would be rude if I say no, right?

P: Fine.

P: Are you not going to say anything?

A: What is there to say?

P: "Yeah, Pipes, you can bring your friends."

A: Yeah, Pipes, you can bring your friends.

P: What is wrong with you?

No answer.

P: Alex!

A: I'm jealous. Okay?

A: I don't want to talk to you right now... :/

Piper can't help it. Her girlfriend admitted that she is jealous. She forgot about Alex's jealousy stunt when Johnny asked her out in Delaware. She finds Alex cute at this point.

P: Baby...

P: Talk to me please... :(

P: I find your jealousy cute.

P: Are you seriously not going to talk to me?

P: Alex!

P: Fine...

* * *

"It sounds to me like you're being a jealous girlfriend." Nicky laughed. Lorna nudged the wild-haired woman on her arm with her elbow.

"Nicky!" Lorna scolded.

"What? I'm just telling her like it is."

"I'm not being jealous. I just... Johnny asked Piper out months ago, okay?"

"And boom! Jealous girlfriend!" Nicky continued teasing.

"Nicky!" Lorna scolded again.

"Fine! Fine!" Nicky surrendered.

"You don't get it." Alex shrugged.

"Hey! I do. And blondie said that she was thinking about you the whole time when Johnny tried asking her, right?" Nicky wants to make a point.

"Yeah."

"And who's blondie's girlfriend now?

"Me." Alex rolled her eyes at Nicky who nudged her arm.

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course, I do. But it's just not that..."

"Then what is it?" Nicky questioned. Alex sighed. As she was about to talk, Lorna beat her to it.

"That's your girl, right Alex?" Lorna asked looking at the bar's entrance that just swung open. She hasn't met Piper just like Nicky. She just saw Piper in pictures which is why she wasn't so sure if it is Piper she saw.

Alex didn't turn her head, but she spoke up.

"Is she blonde? Does she have blue eyes and is she really beautiful? And is she looking at me with her bambi eyes? If she is, then that's her." Alex let out a small smile.

She can't believe how much she loves Piper and she's glad that they could say it out loud already.

"Wow. You're good, Vause." Nicky smiled in acknowledgement. She could see that the description that her best friend said fits exactly to what she is currently looking at.

"Is she with her friends?" Alex inquired not wanting to turn her head yet.

"I don't see anyone else." Lorna answered.

Alex sighed.

 _I didn't want to not let Piper spend time with her friends. For that matter, it isn't really Johnny who's the problem it is my self-doubt, insecurity, diffidence or whatever they call it! I trust Piper. I love Piper. It's just this fucking insecurity haunts me down. There are things that a man could offer that I couldn't anyway..._

After a brief moment of Alex thinking to herself, arms that are all too familiar to her wraps around her shoulders and chest with a warm and soft kiss landing on her temple and then on her cheek three times.

Alex has to admit that it was the best feeling in the world.

"Hey." Alex's raspy voice called out.

"You okay?" Piper asked looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I am now." Alex smiled. She knew that she needed to tell Piper about what she feels.

Nicky clears her throat. Lorna is looking at them and Piper could swear that the short brunette is on the verge of tears that can be compared to someone watching a very dramatic and heart-felt movie.

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked gesturing for Piper to have a seat.

"Since Alex isn't really making any introductions, then I guess I should just introduce myself." Piper chuckled.

"Hey!" Alex said in mock hurt.

"Well, Nicky and Lorna are waiting to be introduced!" Piper said smiling wide. It is her first time meeting the two shorter women, but she has heard a lot about them already whenever Alex would tell her about her day.

"I like you already, blondie." Nicky laughed.

"I knew I'd like you too! Alex won't stop talking about you." Piper chuckled.

"Really? I hope she's just saying good things." Nicky raised an eyebrow. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm Piper." She extended a hand towards Nicky who had a smirk on.

"It's nice to meet the person who stole my best friend's heart." She said shaking Piper's hand. "This is Lorna."

"It's nice to meet you, Piper!" Lorna said lovingly with a thick Brooklyn accent, shaking the blonde's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Piper smiled.

They have settled in a light conversation about the happenings of the day, Alex remaining tight-lipped but adds an occasional one-word comments such as 'yeah' or 'okay' or 'really'.

"Have you eaten? Would you like something to eat?" Alex asked Piper lovingly.

"As long as you eat with me." Piper mirrored the smile back.

"I knew you would say that." Alex smiled lightly. "I haven't eaten anything yet. I drank a beer though."

Alex and Piper looked at each other deeply in the eyes. Love radiating from them.

"Aww you guys." Lorna said clutching on Nicky's arms as she witnesses Alex and Piper's pure love for each other.

"You know that Alex is jealous of Johnny, right?" Nicky said with utter nonchalance.

 _But of course, Nicky has something to say! Always!_

"Nicky!" Alex and Lorna said in unison with wide eyes.

Piper finds this funny as she tried stifling her chuckles. She knew she would like Nicky from the start.

"What? You are jealous!" Nicky laughed.

"She doesn't have anything to be jealous about." Piper squeezed the taller woman's thigh. "It's cute though." The blonde chuckled.

Alex rolled her eyes, wrapping the blonde with her left arm protectively whilst rubbing the blonde's arm.

"Okay?" Piper gave Alex an assuring look to that of which the taller woman smiled to.

"I know. I'm cute." Alex smirked.

Nicky rolled her eyes at this. Piper smiled wide at this with a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Whatever, shmever" Nicky teased.

"Cheeseburger and truffle fries?" Alex asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, please." Piper smiled.

* * *

After one cheese burger, a basket of truffle fries, three glasses of frozen Margarita, and ten shots of tequila later...

All alcoholic drinks care of Nicky Nichols, of course. In her words: _"You are my drinking mate tonight, blondie. I drink whatever you drink, and you drink whatever I drink. We have designated drivers tonight anyways!"_

"I think I'm starting to not feel my toes." Piper giggled.

"That's the right way to do it, Chapman! Not feeling your toes!" Nicky says slurring.

It was Alex and Lorna who had to drive for the night thus, not having too much to drink.

"Nicky that's enough." Lorna said as she knew that Nicky's alcohol level limit has been exceeded already.

"You never say that in bed." Nicky retorted. Alex stifled a chuckle, but Lorna just rolled her eyes and paid for Nicky's tab.

"Babe, my toes are missing." Piper said with wide eyes.

"They're missing already? You just said that you were just starting not to feel it?" Alex asked her girlfriend. She had her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I can try to feel them but... Alex? ..." Piper started gagging.

"Oh. Lightweight!" Nicky teased pointing at the blonde.

"Okay. We're going home." Alex insisted.

"Your home? My home? Nicky's home?" Piper asked slightly slurring. She could say that her head is spinning wildly at this point.

"You want to go home at Nicky's?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No. But _we_ don't have a home." Piper argued.

" _You_ do. _You_ have a home, babe. I can take you there if you want to stay there."

" _We_ don't have a home. Why don't _we_ have a home?" The blonde repeated sadly with her voice just above a whisper. Alex didn't answer the question because she knew that Piper would just forget everything the next day due to her inebriated state.

Piper just stared at her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Alex asked caressing the blonde's head.

Piper shook her head to say 'no'.

 _I'm not okay, but with you I feel perfectly fine. I feel my head spinning, but with you I feel my world stop. I feel my heart thumping too fast, but with you I feel it slow down. You, right here, makes me feel safe, loved, and comforted. I know that I will forget this in the morning, but I want you to know this._

But she didn't say it out loud.

"Alright let's leave. I'm taking you home." Alex insisted again.

"Where?"

"To _my_ apartment. There's no way you can be alone and drunk in your apartment." Alex chuckled.

"Okay..."

Alex paid for their tab and started walking to exit the bar.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to -..."

The ten shots of tequila inside Piper decided to make an exit, ending up splayed on Alex's shirt and pants.

"Fuck." Alex sighed whilst feeling bad for her girlfriend. "Let's go home."

* * *

 _Alex's place_

"I'm so sorry, Al." Piper said still slurring.

Alex didn't answer. She removed Piper's clothes and her own, discarding it into her laundry basket. She pulled her girlfriend in so that they could shower together. Alex's thoughts drifted far away during that time.

 _I love this woman in front of me so much that I don't know what to do if I lose her. I shouldn't get jealous even if I clearly know that I can't offer some things a man could. I have to talk to Piper tomorrow about this. I don't want to mess this up. I love her too much._

She washed their bodies trying to keep herself from touching Piper in areas that she knows she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She ran the soap around their bodies making sure that they clean off all the alcohol, cheeseburger, fries, and even everything they went through that day.

The blonde's eyes were closed as she leaned onto Alex.

"Alex?" Piper called out weakly. Her hands started roaming around Alex's body.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me, Alex."

"Pipes, you're drunk..."

"Just do it. I want you so baaaad!" The blonde demanded.

"Babe stop it. You won't even remember this conversation tomorrow." Alex chuckled lightly with a tone of resentment. Piper didn't budge.

Silence. The not so comfortable kind.

Alex continued lathering up Piper's hair with shampoo.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't _we_ have a home?" Piper repeated her question from earlier.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our place. Not yours, not mine. _Ours._ So, we can shower there when I get drunk or when you get drunk or when Nicky gets drunk."

Alex chuckled.

"First, if you will remember this conversation in the morning, then we can talk about it. Second, Nicky can't shower in our bathroom if she gets drunk, she's messy." Alex laughed.

"Okay. No Nicky and showers." The blonde said still leaning onto Alex.

"For now, let's have you cleaned up."

They washed away all the soap and shampoo from their bodies under the warm spray of the shower. Alex dried Piper up who could barely open her eyes whilst sitting on the covered toilet seat. Alex made sure to dress Piper in her comfortable sleeping clothes aka an underwear and an oversized shirt.

Once they settled in bed, Piper attacked Alex's lips with fervor. Alex didn't think twice as she responded to the kiss. Alex didn't know how it happened, but the blonde is now straddling her lap and the taller woman couldn't resist not touching her girlfriend's ass and squeezing them which earned her a moan.

Alex's libido is raging and there is nothing more she wants than to just take Piper right then and there, but she knew that she didn't want to have sex while Piper is drunk like this and she knew that she won't take advantage of her drunk girlfriend.

Their kiss lingered for a couple more minutes. Tongues swirling inside each other's mouths until Piper reaches out for Alex's shirt so that she can remove the offending garment from the taller woman, wanting more skin-to-skin contact.

Alex immediately stopped her.

"Babe, we should stop." The raven-haired woman said panting.

Piper looked at Alex whilst squinting. Alex could see that it was the effect of the alcohol mixed with desire, need, and fatigue from that day.

"Fuck me, Al." Piper attacked her lips. Alex kissed back and then pulled away immediately.

Piper laid down resting her spinning head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck whilst shutting her eyes.

"Pipes, I want to fuck you and make love to you, but I don't want to do it now. You're drunk. Let's sleep it off, okay?"

No answer.

Alex looked at her girlfriend and a small smile crept up her face. Piper is now half asleep. From wanting to have sex to being in this state of half-consciousness due to the amount of alcohol she has consumed. The taller woman kissed Piper's temple three times and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders protectively.

 _You are so adorable, and I can't believe how deep my love is for you. Wow! You should hear yourself say that, Alex! Oh god! You are a sappy little shit!_

Piper's arms immediately took residence around Alex's waist as they go and take a deep and restful slumber.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _9:00 am_

There was a constant frantic beeping elicited by Alex's phone which was on the night stand next to Piper's side of the bed. The raven-haired woman thought that she must have placed it there when they arrived last night smelling like tequila, cheeseburger, and stomach acid rolled into one. She could still remember the faint smell that the alcohol made.

Alex could already hear the beeping but was too lazy to stop the alarm, so she released her protective hold around the blonde's shoulders, which surprisingly, didn't give her muscle pain due to being in the same position for the whole night, and buried her head under her own pillow.

When Piper felt suddenly cold, her senses started working, hence, now hearing the frantic alarms of her girlfriend's phone.

"What the fuck! Ow! Turn it off!" Piper said as she searched for Alex's body to hold on to and to bury her head in. She successfully buried her head under the same pillow where Alex buried hers.

They are now face to face underneath the same pillow, the tip of their noses almost touching each other's.

"Hi, lightweight." Alex said in her raspy I-just-woke-up voice, eyes still shut.

"Who's a lightweight? You?" Piper groaned. "My head is spinning."

"Mine isn't, lightweight." Alex chuckled.

Their heads remained under the pillow while Alex's phone was still on full blast alarm mode. Alex wrapped her left arm around the blonde's waist, pulling Piper closer so now their noses could touch under the pillow.

"I had too much to drink." Piper groaned.

"You and Nicky were mates, you _really_ had too much to drink."

Alex kissed the tip of Piper's nose.

"Can you turn off that alarm please?" Piper requested. "It's too loud."

"It's on your night stand. It's closer to you. _You_ turn it off." Alex commanded sleepily.

"Baby..." Piper groaned not wanting to turn the alarm off.

"Is your head still spinning?"

"Too much. I can't turn the alarm off, I feel like I might vomit."

"I made sure you had a bucket beside you, you can do it there, not on my bed. I don't want to be sprayed with your inner alcoholic remains again."

For the first time that morning, Piper's eyes opened. More like squinted.

"Did I...? Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Piper's eyes were wide. Alex was right, the blonde didn't remember anything from the night before.

For the first time that morning, Alex's eyes opened as well, looking at Piper.

"You did a lot of things last night, Pipes." Alex chuckled.

"Like what?" The blonde was perplexed not remembering anything she did.

The raven-haired woman kissed the tip of Piper's nose and then reached out to the opposite night stand to turn off the blaring alarm.

"You know… Things… You really can't remember?"

Piper rested her head in between the crook of Alex's neck. They fit like puzzle pieces.

"Will you make me remember? Ugghh! Nicky did this!" Piper groaned and then chuckled. She couldn't remember the last time she drank this much.

"Told you! Now you regret meeting her!" Alex joked.

"I don't regret meeting her. I love her already! Not the way I love you. I hate the hangover though!"

Alex kissed Piper's temple. She wasn't like this. But she is now.

Comfortable silence.

As the taller woman remembered the events of the previous night, she also thought of her jealousy stunt. She wondered what happened to the dinner that Piper and Polly were supposed to have between Jason and Johnny.

"Hey. How come you didn't bring Polly, Jason and Johnny last night? I thought you said they were coming?" Alex asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Hmmm."

"What 'hmmm'?"

Piper raised her hand so that she can cup Alex's cheek.

"I didn't want you to be jealous."

 _Ohhhh no. Those bambi eyes._

"But I don't want you to _not_ go out with your friends because of me. I still want you to have a life outside our relationship. I don't want to suffocate you." Alex says worried.

"You're not suffocating me."

"I feel that I am." The taller woman admitted.

Piper shut her eyes as a wave of nausea flashed through her. The leftover alcohol is taking its toll on her.

"You okay?"

"Hangover."

Alex chuckled.

Piper opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Alex raised a brow.

"What is it that you are jealous about?"

"Nothing."

"Alex…"

"I dunno."

"Why are you jealous then?"

"I dunno."

"Fine."

Silence. Borderline uncomfortable.

Alex caressed Piper's hair and spoke up, avoiding eye contact.

 _There's no more turning back. I want to keep my walls down for this woman._

"When I was younger, I liked this girl. Her name was Liz. I was like 23?" Alex said still not making eye contact.

 _Whoa! Where is this coming from?_ Piper thought but she chose to listen intently. She tried looking at Alex in the eye. She didn't know where this conversation is headed. She could tell that her girlfriend's walls were down.

"I don't know what to call it… Puppy love? Post-teenage love? I don't care. I loved her I guess."

"Twenty-three? You were barely teenagers. You were adults already." Piper responded as she wanted to assure Alex who just shrugged before she continued speaking.

"We did everything together for two years. We kissed and made out, we had sex, we did everything couples do. I wasn't thinking of the future that time because we were still relatively young. I lived in the moment, but being in that moment, I wanted to be with her and settle down with her and even marry her."

"Mmmhmm." Piper let out a small voice as something twisted in her gut that doesn't involve alcohol or any of the food that she ate the night before. Thinking about Alex marrying somebody else made her feel this way. She couldn't breathe, but she tried to not think about it.

"And then one day, she decided that I wasn't enough. Told me that I can't give her _stuff_ …"

"What _stuff_?"

"Turns out she wants penises, dicks, cocks… Whatever you want to call them." Alex let out a sarcastic laugh. "I was just a phase, I guess. I wasn't even a choice, I was just a part that was left behind after deciding that she didn't want to be with a woman. The worst thing is that she never told me any of that until she met someone. We were still having sex for fuck's sake! I was too blind. Literally and figuratively." Alex laughs sarcastically again. "Of course, said _someone_ is a man."

"Is that why you're jealous of Johnny?" Piper inquired. "You think I'd do the same?" The blonde asked slightly condescendingly.

 _Wrong way to ask, Piper! You sound like a selfish piece of shit._ Piper thought.

 _I would never think that way about you, love._ Alex thought.

"Yes? And no. I don't think you'd do it. I know you wouldn't. I just… What happened to me back then was a slap to my face and my ego. You know how I expected that being me is not a wrong thing to do. I am me. I am a lesbian and I don't have a penis. I like it that way. I like my body. I like my breasts…"

"I love them." Piper agreed smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

"But I loved her and she fucking cheated and it really hurt a lot that time." Alex admitted in defeat.

"Oh, Alex." Piper squeezed Alex's arm.

Now, it was much clearer for the blonde that the jealousy is not just a light, shallow, thin, attention-seeking, form of jealousy but it is something deep and it came from something profound and unfathomable.

It was the first time she heard about Liz form Alex. A part of Piper was hurt that she only knew this now but then she felt the hurt gone from 100 to null and void as she thought of just knowing Alex for only roughly the past three months.

And at that moment, it's as if Alex could read her thoughts. The raven-haired woman shrugged before speaking up again.

"For the record, I never told Sylvie any of these until a year and six months into our relationship." Alex shrugged. "There wasn't really a connection there, but I felt obliged to tell her because she was my girlfriend at that time."

Finally, Alex was done talking and she shut her eyes briefly before opening them again. Piper could see the vulnerability and weakness behind Alex's slightly glassy eyes.

Piper cupped Alex's cheeks with both of her hands as she closed the gap to kiss her girlfriend lovingly. She wants to take the pain away. The kiss was slow, assuring, and comforting. The kiss was full of promises and love. It wasn't rushed, and it was comforting until Alex's hands started to roam down Piper's bare sides underneath her oversized shirt.

Their kisses grew from slow to hungry as their tongues swipe inside each other's lips and eventually tasting and lapping each other's mouths. The kiss became heated and frantic. Both women, especially Piper, had a wave of intoxication as they take in each other's lips. Intoxication that didn't have anything to do with alcohol but only with the presence of each other's touches.

Their tongues danced gracefully with each other until Piper was completely straddling Alex, unintentionally aligning their cores together. This elicited a raspy moan from the raven-haired woman and a grasp from the blonde. When Piper felt the pleasure of their touching centers, she started humping up and down, creating friction without disconnecting their lips.

Alex's hands started to go north under the swell of Piper's breasts, touching the blonde's stiff peaks every now and then giving them a slight pinch. This causes Piper to pull away from the kiss to moan in pleasure. She moved back connecting her neck to Alex's lips as the taller woman started peppering her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Piper's hands now took residence on Alex's breasts, squeezing them both fully which earned her the sexiest moans and groans that she heard so far in her life. Piper could start to feel the wetness pooling in between her core while Alex could feel the wetness building up in between their panties.

The blonde was thankful that her earlier nausea was erased by Alex's intoxicating kisses and were replaced with want and desire for her girlfriend. She slowly sat up looking at Alex's hooded eyes with their wet centers now connected. Piper quickly removed Alex's shirt and panties and Alex did the same while she salivates all over Piper's sexy form.

"Oh god." Alex said with her voice above a whisper.

They are both naked at this point, Piper still straddling Alex as their centers are still connected.

Piper attacked Alex's lips with fervor and slid her hand southward towards their centers, feeling her girlfriend's wet folds. This earned her a moan from the taller woman.

The blonde didn't want to torture Alex into waiting so she immediately slipped two fingers inside Alex's slick folds. Piper is now straddling Alex's right thigh while humping and making it wet with her own juices.

Alex's hands are now gripping Piper's ass, helping the blonde slide up and down her thigh.

"Ohhh, holy fucking shit, Pipes." Alex's hips arched up to gain more contact as Piper pumps her fingers in and out of Alex's very wet folds.

In. Out. In. Out. Curl. In. Out.

Alex reached out a hand to squeeze one of Piper's breasts and then pulling her closer to suck the taut nipple.

"Ohh Alex." Piper's moans turned Alex on tenfold.

Both women found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. While Piper was knuckle deep inside Alex, the raven-haired woman's moans and groans turned into an incoherent mess of sounds and noises as she was nearing her peak. Piper has been moaning and groaning as well, almost screaming Alex's name, taking great pleasure in creating friction against her girlfriend's thigh.

"You… Ughh… are so… hoot." Alex moaned out while Piper's fingers were still pumping in and out of her.

"Ohhhh, Alleeex." Piper moaned out as Alex pulled Piper in to suck at her pulse point.

"You can't cum until I say so." Alex whispered against Piper's ear. She knows that Piper is close as she could feel the quickening pace of friction created by Piper's center and the wetness dripping down against her leg and she knows that she, herself, is getting close.

 _And all along, I thought I was the one leading this. Oh god! Alex is turning me on more by being this dominant creature. This woman is so beautiful! She's so hot! She's… Ugggh! Ohh… God!_ Even Piper's thoughts are starting to be incoherent.

"You're… Ughh… sooo...ohhhhh! beautiful and hot and mine." Piper panted as her neck is sucked by Alex's mouth.

"I'm so close, Pipes." Alex moaned out as Piper added a third finger inside Alex's core. The raven-haired woman mustered up all her strength to pull Piper away from her thighs and turn the blonde's body so that Piper was still on top of Alex but her pink, wet, core now hovering over the taller woman's face as the blonde's face is now so closely flushed against Alex's core. The blonde's fingers still inside Alex pumping in and out, touching all the nerves that is making the raven-haired woman crazy.

Alex didn't want to wait anymore as she held onto Piper's thighs for dear life and attacked Piper's core for some 69 action. While Piper was thrusting her fingers in and out of Alex, the taller woman dove into Piper's wet center and sucked Piper's engorged clit which elicited loud moans and groans from the blonde.

The raven-haired woman used her tongue to lap up all the juices coming out of the blonde's center, thrusting the muscle in and out of Piper's hole. Alex used her thumb to massage Piper's clit that is peeking out of its hood which caused the shorter woman to jerk in pleasure.

Alex went back to sucking Piper's clit as she inserted two fingers inside, thrusting it in and out whilst curling every other pump.

"Alex, right there! Oh god! Right there! Don't stop!" Piper screamed in pleasure and then eventually attacked Alex's clit with her own mouth.

"I'm cloooosee, Pi...ipes! Jesus, fuck!" Alex's hips arched upwards as she is about to go over the edge, but Piper beat her to it.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Piper screamed. "Aleeeexx!"

Piper made sure that Alex would cum with her. She quickened her thrusts as she felt Alex's walls close in on her three slender fingers.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, Piiiiipeeeeeer! Ohhhhhh!" Alex screamed.

Their bodies shook in unison as they rode down their orgasms. Both women were shaking due to the intense pleasure that they created for each other. Alex lapped up the juices from Piper's core while Piper did the same before her body turned limp in between Alex's legs. Instead of pulling Piper up, Alex made her way to the foot of the bed so that she could be face to face with her girlfriend.

Both women were panting as their bodies mold into each other after an intense orgasm.

"Fuck." Alex said above a whisper.

"That was out of this world." Piper said with her eyes still closed.

"I… It… That was… Oh god!" Alex chuckled. She was speechless.

Piper opened her eyes and cupped the taller woman's cheeks. Alex opened her eyes as they stared at each other lovingly. The blonde closed the gap as she kissed her lover with all the love that she could give.

Finally, Alex pulled away, looked Piper in the eye and gave Piper _their kiss._

*peck *peck* *peck*

Very comfortable silence.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night…"

"What about last night?"

Alex could see Piper shut her eyes as if remembering something.

"I'm not okay, but with you I feel perfectly fine. I feel my head spinning, but with you I feel my world stop. I feel my heart thumping too fast, but with you I feel it slow down. You, right here, makes me feel safe, loved, and comforted. I thought that I will forget this in the morning, but I really want you to know this."

"You wanted to tell me that last night?" Alex blushed. She tried hiding it, but she failed.

"Yeah. But I'm afraid you won't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I was drunk."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I won't believe what you say." Alex chuckled.

"Or maybe I just want to remember how you blush after I say it." Piper teased.

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes. You are." Piper teased some more.

Comfortable Silence.

"I'm never going to want anyone besides you." Piper stated.

"Huh?" Alex blurted out not knowing where Piper is coming from.

"I'm not Liz… I'm Piper. I'm dif-…"

"Different. You _are_ different. I knew that from the start." Alex smiled.

"And I love you… It sounded like you really loved Liz…" Piper didn't mean to sound like a jealous girlfriend but that's exactly how she sounded like. "I'm ready to dedicate my days to prove to you how much I do. More than Liz could ever do." The blonde was still sounding a little off-guard.

Alex could see the shimmer in Piper's eyes due to pooling tears.

"I love you so much and you can never compare to anyone, Pipes." Alex assured the blonde.

"I love you too, Alex."

They cuddled in silence whilst whispering promises to each other until Alex's phone started ringing.

"Will you get that please?" Alex asked as her phone was still at Piper's side of the bed. The blonde reached out for it and handed it to Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered. Piper laid her head on top of Alex's bare chest, pulling up the covers a little more so that she could snuggle with the soft fabric.

…

"Why didn't you use your key?"

Piper's eyebrow raised. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help not hearing what Alex was saying to whoever she is talking to.

…

Alex chuckled, a reaction from whatever the person from the other line said.

"Okay…"

…

"Mom…"

Piper's eyes widened in panic. She isn't doing anything wrong. She just needed getting used to the fact that her client is her girlfriend's mother.

"She's squirming now." Alex chuckled looking at Piper. Her arm that is protectively around Piper's shoulders is slowly being pushed away by the wriggling blonde.

Piper slapped Alex's arm playfully.

"Ow! Just come in, mom. Use your key."

Alex hung up the phone.

"What do you mean by 'Just come in, mom'?" Piper panicked.

"I meant 'Just come in, mom.'" Alex chuckled.

"She's outside?" Piper panicked more.

"Yes. She figured you spent the night, so she didn't want to barge in." Alex says nonchalantly.

Piper jumped out of bed a little too quickly, her vision blurring slightly due to the rush of blood away from her head.

"Oh god! Your mom's here! And I'm naked!"

Piper ran straight towards the en suit, panic rising within her.

Alex laughed at her girlfriend.

"It's fine! She knew we had sex, anyways!"

"What! Aleeex!"

* * *

A/N: Time hops for the remaining chapters. Do you guys want to see anything in the story? I pretty much have it done. I hope you like a little bit of domestic (not exactly) and something else. Please leave a review!

And don't forget to vote vote vote!


	24. But, today is different

_One year and six months later. Almost two years in their relationship._

 _December_

It has been a roller coaster ride for Alex and Piper the past year. It wasn't a smooth ride and it wasn't perfect like any other relationships, but they have never been more in love after they admitted it to each other three months after Alex accidentally sent _that_ first email.

Unlike any other juvenile and naïve relationships, their relationship was as mature as it could be. Considering both women are already both in their thirties, both were very vocal about settling already. Whenever they have a problem with each other or if there are things that bothers them individually, they knew how to voice it out.

They learned the hard way anyway.

By learning the hard way, Piper and Alex look back to the time when Alex needed to go to Europe and Asia for a month. This was about a year in their relationship, and Piper was greatly saddened about it. She didn't want Alex to leave but she knew that her girlfriend had to leave for work. Piper was excited to celebrate their first anniversary but, it seemed like Alex forgot about it. The blonde was suddenly distant towards her girlfriend which added to the sadness of not being with the raven-haired woman. Of course, Alex felt the distance, literally and figuratively, and knew what the reason of Piper's behavior was for.

Both women didn't acknowledge the upcoming important date, but both knew that it was coming. Especially Alex. Piper didn't want to spoil anything for Alex workwise while Alex felt like she needed to walk on eggshells around the blonde especially because of the sudden change of demeanor from Piper, when their anniversary is fast approaching.

A little miscommunication and misunderstanding that could've led to a bigger deal of a fight was thankfully erased when Alex, one winter night, came home knocking at Piper's door to be _home_ in time for their anniversary. For Alex, home is wherever Piper is, though the subject of whoever is moving in with whoever is still a little taboo between the couple. Not exactly taboo per se, but somewhere in the lines of not being the _'right time'_ to talk about it. After that night, they came up with a _very important decision_ that would change their lives forever. They were glad that it was in their past already. They're glad that it happened.

Now, they were wrapped in their fluffy heat-supplying wind breaking coats as they walk the streets of New York hand in hand to go shopping for Christmas gifts but, mostly just to stroll around and enjoy the nice winter day.

Piper had a Gucci shoulder bag that was big enough for Moby to be in. ' _No one should be left alone at home during Christmas'_ was Piper's exact words which Alex's heart fluttered to upon hearing the blonde refer to her apartment as _home._

 _Just move in with me already, Pipes. We practically live together anyway. And even before - …_ Alex's thoughts were cut off by Piper's voice.

"Are you cold?" Piper asked sweetly as they walk down the streets of Manhattan.

"Yeah. But I'm okay. Good thing we bought these wind breakers." Alex chuckled.

"What?"

"I said I'm okay. Are you cold?"

"Oh. I was talking to Moby." Piper looked at the toy dog whose head was peeping out of the blonde's bag. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're always talking to Moby. I don't even know when was the last time I actually existed for you anymore." Alex says in mock hurt.

They temporarily halted walking before Piper turned her head towards her girlfriend and looked at Alex's emerald pools who was silently asking for affection.

"Awww, babe!" The blonde chuckled.

Alex could see Piper's rosy cheeks and nose swell from the cold air as both were wrapped in scarves, making their mouths barely visible to block the cold air away, and beanies that covered their ears from the freezing wind.

"What?" Alex answered still in mock hurt, but it was obvious that she was just trying to be cute.

"You're adorable."

Alex smiled. Piper wasn't sure if the redness on Alex's cheeks were due to the cold wind or to what she just said but, she loved it anyway. She let go of Alex's hand and pushed down the raven-haired woman's scarf a bit so that she can lean in to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

They kissed lovingly in the middle of the sidewalk which earned them scowls and a bunch of _'awws'_ from tourists and native New Yorkers. Either way, they didn't care. Their kiss was soft and comforting. She ended the kiss with _their kiss._

 _*peck* *peck* *peck*_

"I know." The taller woman smiled again. Piper rolled her eyes whilst chuckling. "Do you want me to carry that bag? Moby might be too heavy for you plus the thousands of things inside your bag."

If it was a year ago, Alex won't even ask to carry Piper's bag. _But, today is different._

It was Piper's turn to roll her eyes before chuckling at what Alex said.

"I'm okay. Really. I can carry Moby." The blonde said sweetly. "I'll take this as a practice."

Alex smiled back and shrugged. Piper reached out to intertwine their gloved fingers once again before they continued walking.

"Where are we going now, again?" Alex asked.

Piper grinned.

"To the happiest place in Time's Square!" Piper said excitedly.

"Disney land? Disney store?"

Piper shook her head to say 'no'.

"The other happiest place in Time's Square." The blonde chuckled. Alex followed suit, realizing what Piper is talking about.

"More like _your_ happiest place in Time's Square."

"You're not happy when we're in M&Ms world?"

"I am happy anywhere with you, Pipes." Alex admitted bashfully.

She wasn't one to admit these things in front of anyone but almost all, if not all, her walls are down whenever she's with the blonde.

Piper couldn't help but blush, so she turned her head trying to hide it from Alex's smirking face. She couldn't explain the extent of her love for the woman beside her and she was happy about that.

Alex's heart fluttered and raced as the thought of what is about to happen crossed her mind. She couldn't wait to get to M&Ms world and be with the love of her life in _the happiest place in Time's Square._

* * *

 _M &Ms world_

"Alex! Look at this!" Piper says excitedly.

She was raising a dog-onesie featuring her favorite colored M&M, Yellow. Alex chuckled when she saw it. Basically, it was a yellow dog-onesie with a white 'm' in front of it but, Piper found it cute due to the hoodie that is supposed to go over Moby's head with his ears popping out of the two tiny ear holes.

"Babe-…" Alex was cut off.

"Wait! Before you say anything, Moby already has the Orange one which is _your_ favorite color of M&M, and Yellow is always out of stock. And now, it's here! So, we have to buy this for Moby." Piper turns her head to face the tiny toy dog before speaking up. "Right, bud?"

Alex shook her head whilst chuckling.

If it was a year ago, Alex won't even consider buying a doggie-onesie for Moby. _But, today is different._

 _How could I say 'no' to that? You have your spiel prepared._

 _"_ You do remember that you were the one who insisted in buying the Orange one as well, right?"

"Yeah… But you still said 'yes' before! I wanted it, but you wanted it as well!"

Alex chuckled again.

 _I know. I know. And I love you. I wouldn't say 'no'. I just... you're cute._ Alex couldn't fathom the love she has for the blonde and she's contented and happy about it.

"Fine. I wonder how it will be when Joe arrives in the future. I bet there's going to be a variety of onesies all over the place!"

Piper grinned. She knew she could convince her girlfriend. But more so, Piper's heart fluttered with what Alex just said.

"I thought you didn't want 'Joe' to be our son's name?"

"Well, it's growing on me now." Alex shrugged. Piper rolled her eyes. "C'mon. I want some chocolate." The taller woman grabbed Piper's hand so that they can walk towards the pick and mix section.

"Candy Corn?" Piper smirked. She knew how much Alex loves the candy corn flavored M&M's

"Candy Corn." The raven-woman smiled wide in approval.

* * *

They were now in front of the pick and mix section where there are over thirty cylindrical M&M's dispensers varying from milk chocolate, peanut, peanut butter, pretzel, rice crispies, almond, caramel, and a whole lot more. There were Christmas flavors like peppermint and candy cane and they loved it, especially Piper.

Piper would always be the one to get the chocolates from the dispensers before they weighed it for payment. Alex would also get some, but she wouldn't really give that much thought on what flavors to get because aside from rice crispies M&M's, she loves the candy corn ones which were limited edition exclusively available only during fall.

Alex is standing in front of the dispensers searching for her favorite candy corn flavor. The raven-haired woman kept on searching, skimming and scanning throughout the dispensers with Piper's Gucci bag hanging from her right shoulder. Moby's head was resting at the edge of the opened bag as it looked like he was searching with his master. His tiny head popping out of the bag.

"Can you see it, Mowb? I can't find my candy corn." Alex muttered more to herself than to Moby.

It reached a point where she finished going around all the dispensers for the flavor she wanted before giving up, thinking that maybe the candy corn flavor was now phased out as it was already the middle of winter.

She busied herself in getting a certain amount to be personalized with names for Diane, Nicky, and, her best friend's now girlfriend, Lorna. She wanted to give her small family a little something when she and Piper goes back to Brooklyn. And of course, a little something for Piper as well.

She went around and around searching for her girlfriend this time. She thought that she might have lost her. She couldn't get a glimpse of blonde locks peeking out from a grey beanie that Piper had on.

If it was a year ago, Alex won't even worry if she couldn't see Piper around a public place for a long time. _But, today is different._

"Piper?" She tried calling out. "Pipes?"

Panic started to rise within Alex as she couldn't see where her girlfriend was. She snapped her head to the left - nothing. To the right - nothing. She walked around the dispensers once again - nothing. She even went around the store, going up and down floors - nothing.

 _I know that you are a big girl already Pipes! But I'm starting to worry! I cannot see you anywhere. I can't find you. Where are you? Okay, Alex. Calm down. Calm down now. Uhm baby bump! Baby bump! Shit. No. She just turned four months pregnant today. I could barely see her tiny bump while she wears those bulky wind breakers. I'm afraid for you, for me, and for little Joey. Where are - ..._ Alex's thoughts were cut off.

"Alex!" Piper says excitedly.

The raven-haired woman released a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" She asked worriedly.

Piper raised both of her hands that was holding a full bag of M&M's on each. She could see the blonde's happy wide smile that reached her eyes before eyeing the bags in the blonde's hand, her nervousness starting to dissipate.

"I got you candy corn! They didn't have it in the display, so I asked if they had some more left overs and they did!" Piper said excitedly.

Alex chuckled. The panic slowly fading from her eyes but was still noticeable by Piper so, the blonde slowly put her arms down and spoke up again.

"Are you okay, Al?"

"I am now." Alex smiled. "I just got worried... You know..."

Piper looked through Alex's eyes and saw that she was genuinely worried, and she wanted to take that away instantly. The blonde knows exactly why the raven-haired woman was worried, so she tried to appease her girlfriend right away.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'm here. _We're_ here. _We're_ okay." Piper assured Alex.

"You're okay."

Piper leaned in to give Alex a chaste kiss on the lips. And just by that, with a whole lot of M&M's in their grasps, Alex calmed down and she knew that Piper was there, and _they_ were safe.

Alex looked down. Piper didn't have any idea what Alex was up to, but realization dawned on her when the raven-haired woman started to talk whilst bending a little so that she can face Piper's belly.

"You okay there, Joey? Your mom had me worried there for a second." Alex chuckled.

Piper's heart fluttered. Alex would always talk to her bump, though it is still a tiny bump, especially when they saw the ultrasound from a week ago. The doctor said that it was already a size of an avocado and they got excited about it.

"You, calling him or her 'Joey' makes me feel like I'm a kangaroo." Piper joked.

"You're my kangaroo." Alex smiled lovingly.

* * *

They were walking down the streets once again as they look for more stuff to buy for Christmas day. Alex has been itching to ask Piper to live with her for months already, but she just didn't find the 'right time' for it, or more like she didn't have the confidence to do so.

It was a weird setup. But it was reasonable. Considering the decisions that they came to do already as a couple. Considering that they have a son or a daughter on the way.

So, about a month ago, when it came to the time when they needed to talk about where they would spend Christmas, it was as if Alex was walking on egg shells around the blonde. She didn't want to assume that Piper would want to spend Christmas with her since the blonde spent Christmas with her family last year, but Alex also didn't want Piper to feel that she is being pushed away.

But, considering that they have a reason to be together during Christmas, ' _our little avocado'_ Alex's words after seeing the ultrasound, Alex was sure that she wanted to spend the whole Christmas season with her girlfriend. More so, she wanted to spend all the holiday seasons with Piper for the rest of her life. And of course, their little one on the way.

If it was a year ago, Alex won't even insist on spending Christmas with Piper. _But, today is different._ She would want to spend Christmas with Piper and their _little avocado._

They were walking down the streets until Alex stopped, pulling Piper to the side, people coming and going around them.

"What is it?" Piper asked wondering why they stopped walking.

Alex grabbed something inside her M&M's paper bag and pulled it out, stretching her arm so that the pouch would be directly in front of Piper to see.

Piper's eyes squinted to look at the pouch of milk chocolate M&M's that had a color combination of lavender, white, purple, and light green, that of which were pastel shaded. She could see that it was a personalized one. Eventually, the blonde's eyes widened in realization when she read the text printed on every single M&M.

 _'Move in with me, Pipes. :)'_

The blonde's eyes darted from the chocolates to Alex's eyes. The raven-haired woman could see the pool of tears starting to build up within Piper's baby blues.

Alex mustered up a nervous smile, and Piper knew that this was Alex's attempt of asking for the confirmation of the request that was written on every single chocolate in the pouch.

"Oh, sweetie." Piper sobbed faintly.

"We eventually have to do it anyway." Alex shrugged. She tried to do it with nonchalance, but it was obvious that she was nervous. "I mean... Joey would want his moms living together, right?" Alex chuckled.

Piper's tears have successfully escaped as she nodded frantically before cupping Alex's cheeks to lean in and kiss her girlfriend briefly before pulling away.

"Of course. Yes, I will move in with you."

If it was a year ago, Alex won't even consider moving in at the two-year mark of any relationship. _But, today is different._ Piper is different.

"We can spend Christmas at mine."

"That was our original plan, right?" Piper asked questioningly.

Alex shook her head as realization sinks in her.

"I just thought that you might want to spend it with your family like last year."

"You are my family now, Al… and this little one on the way." Piper rubbed her belly lightly. "I wouldn't want to be away from you during Christmas anymore. I'm sure Zoey wouldn't want to be away from her mama either." Piper smiled.

Alex smirked. She couldn't believe that they have a little one on the way.

"'Zoey? I thought we said 'Joe' or 'Joey'?"

"Well, what if she's a girl?"

"Joey can be a girl's name!" Alex retorted.

"'Zoey' can be a girl's name too!"

"Or maybe we can give him or her three names." Alex shrugged.

Piper laughed at this.

"Or four."

"Or five."

Both women laughed. They would always voice out different names they want for their child but, it was only 'Joe' that's decided, naming their son, if it will be a boy, after the memorable pizza place where they had their first ever mini date.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

After Alex asked Piper to move in two weeks ago, the blonde immediately gathered all her necessities in a box and started living with her girlfriend. She practically lives in Alex's apartment anyway, given the fact that almost all her clothes are there. They decided to completely move in the rest of Piper's stuff after the holidays.

It was their first Christmas morning together and both women were clad in their matching thick and fluffy flannel Christmas pajamas. Piper is wearing green flannel pjs while Alex is wearing a red one. The blonde also insisted for Moby to wear his tiny reindeer doggie costume to match her and Alex's Santa hats.

They were currently at Alex's living room couch bundled up together under a blanket with steaming hot chocolates in their hands.

They could see Moby walk from his bed with his little tail wiggling as he walked towards Piper and Alex at the foot of the couch, a habit that he formed since he was a puppy.

"Come up here bud." Piper commanded to that of which the Pomeranian followed, snuggling beside the blonde.

"This is nice." Alex spoke up, her head resting on Piper's shoulder.

"It is." The blonde agreed.

Alex placed her mug on the side table and adjusted so that she could now be laying her head down the blonde's lap. Force of habit made the younger woman lock raven tresses in between her fingers as she gently caressed Alex's head.

"Did you ever imagine yourself like this during Christmas morning?" Piper asked. "What do you usually do during Christmas mornings?"

"Hmmmm. Sleep?" Alex chuckled. "And maybe sleep some more."

"Did you ever…" Piper halted speaking to clear her throat, unsure if she would continue to ask her question. "Did you ever spend Christmas with anyone… I mean… you know… Sylvie or something?"

Alex noticed Piper's hesitation.

"Are you jealous?" Alex tried teasing but saw that Piper genuinely wanted to know. "I don't spend Christmas with anyone else except my mom. Sometimes Nicky. But mostly my mom."

"Really? You never spent Christmas even with… you know… Liz?"

Alex shook her head.

"No. Never. She would always tell me that she should spend it with her family. And I like spending it with my mom, so I didn't think too much about it that time. But it turned out she's spending it with her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be. I want you to know everything." Alex smiled at the blonde. "And I'd like you to know that I want to spend all my Christmases with you, kid."

By this time, Piper placed her mug aside so that she can hold her girlfriend's hand while still caressing Alex's head with her other hand. She just felt the need to hold on to the love of her life.

"I'd like to spend all my Christmases with you too."

The blonde leaned down to kiss Alex on the lips. Their moment was interrupted by Moby who wanted to snuggle in between Alex and Piper. The tiny dog took residence on Piper's lap, beside Alex's head.

"Wow, way to go, Mowb, I never said you could interrupt our make out sessions." Alex chuckled. Piper followed suit chuckling.

"He's just a bit jealous like you." Piper teased.

"You were the one who's jealous." Alex laughed.

Piper rolled her eyes laughing.

"All right. Get out of the way Moby Dick." Alex remained laying down but transferred Moby back on the couch as she faces Piper's belly. "Let me talk to my son."

Piper found this adorable.

"She could still be a daughter."

"But he may be a son." Alex shrugged. "You in there, little mister…"

"Or little miss…" Piper interjected.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Or little miss… Can you hear me? Don't give your mom a hard time when you grow bigger in there, okay? We can't wait to meet you in five months."

"You're already giving me too much cravings for pickles, kiddo!" Piper said before laughing at this fact. Her weird cravings started when she was two months in.

"But I can't wait until you make her want lots and lots of sex." Alex said smirking.

"Hey! Even when I wasn't pregnant, I wanted a lot of _love_ from you." Piper retorted. Alex chuckled.

"Touché." The conversation ended by Alex kissing Piper's tiny bump. "I love you so much already, kid. Even if you're still in there." Alex whispered more to herself than to the blonde's belly.

Piper couldn't help but tear up at this. She couldn't explain how much love she has for Alex and for their little one on the way.

Comfortable silence enveloped them for a while. Alex wiping the happy tears shed by her girlfriend.

"Want to open my Christmas gift for you?" Piper asked smiling lovingly.

"Okay. I'll grab them, and we can open them here. I don't want you to sit down uncomfortably on the floor in front of the tree."

Alex stood up and gathered the gifts.

They exchanged gifts that morning. Both women happy with what they got for each other and what they received from each other. Piper got Alex the watch that the raven-haired woman was eyeing for a long time now. She also got her girlfriend a nice leather jacket, Ray ban aviators, and a portable coffee maker that doubles as a tumbler. Of course, Piper got their little one a light green onesie that has ducks all over, three pairs of infant shoes, and tiny little bibs. Moby received a new doggie couch that doubles as a bed as well.

Alex got Piper another office designer bag, Nike running shoes, and a new MacBook as the blonde's non-Apple laptop is on the verge of being corrupted due to age, lack of space and viruses. Of course, the raven-haired woman wouldn't forget to give their future child a little something as well. She bought a set of onesies with different faces of joeys and kangaroos on them, there were a couple of onesies with pizza on them, wanting their child to really be a little boy. It was a risk on her part, but she made sure that if they had a little girl, she could still wear them. Alex gave Moby a huge pack of treats for Christmas.

After opening gifts, they remained snuggled on the couch talking about the day that they were going to have ahead. Alex's back is against one of the ends of the couch while Piper's back is against Alex's front with the raven-haired woman's arms wrapped around the blonde's body. Their legs stretched out through the length of the couch. They are comfortable under their Christmas blanket.

Piper intertwined their hands whilst rubbing them. Moby took residence at the foot of the couch this time, twisted up as he tried to keep himself warm, his tiny reindeer antlers on top of his head.

"What time is your mom going to be here?" Piper asked with her eyes closed and head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"Hmmm 5-ish?"

"I'm excited to tell her."

They decided that one of their Christmas gifts for Diane is telling her that they are four months pregnant.

"Me too. She's going to freak out." Alex chuckled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Piper's eyes are now opened, looking at her girlfriend, head tilted slightly on the side.

"A good thing. She won't believe it at first, but she would be the happiest woman alive that's for sure" Alex smiled.

"Really? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Very comfortable silence. Piper rested her head back on Alex's shoulder whilst closing her eyes to relax into her girlfriend's body once again.

"I wanted to tell her something else too." Alex spoke up.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Piper kept her eyes closed, feeling Alex partially removing the blanket on top of them, exposing their bodies.

"Well this…"

Piper opened her eyes. She was met with a glimmering, shimmering, sparkling band of diamond. Alex was holding onto a tiny opened box that contained, what the blonde was almost sure of, the most beautiful diamond ring.

 _Oh my God. Is she… Is she proposing?_

"Piper, I would want to be able to tell my mom that I am going to marry the love of my life too. Aside from telling her that we are pregnant."

If the raven-haired woman was confident a minute ago, this time, Alex could feel her nerves.

"I… uhm…" The blonde was speechless. "Yes, Alex!"

 _She hasn't even asked yet, Piper._

Alex chuckled.

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"Okay. Ask me now." Piper's eyes were pooling with tears in anticipation. She didn't notice that Alex's eyes are doing the same. Both women becoming fairly emotional.

"Piper Elizab-…"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Babe, I'm not done asking." Alex's tears fell from her eyes this time, making her cheeks wet. She chuckled.

"Will you-…"

"Yes."

They were bawling their eyes out at this point.

"Marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, Alex. I will marry you."

Piper couldn't see clearly but she turned her body a bit so that she could cup Alex's cheek and kiss her deeply. They shared a chaste and loving kiss. Alex pulled away, connecting their foreheads.

"Okay. But you have to wear this. This thing's expensive. I always need it to be on your finger. Watch it for me until I need to sell it for cash." Alex joked.

Piper slapped her, now, fiancé. Tears still falling from their eyes.

"I was kidding." Alex sobbed lightly. "I bet it would look good on your finger."

Alex took the ring and placed it on Piper's ring finger. The blonde stretched her hand to take a look at the ring from afar.

"It's perfect, Alex."

 _You're perfect, Pipes._

"I can't wait to marry you, pretty preppy Piper."

They both chuckled at this, remembering Piper's email address.

"I love you, cupcake cutie. I can't wait either."

 _I love you more._

"Ugggh can you please not remind me of the email address that Nicky made for me?"

Piper chuckled at this.

"You did it first by 'pretty preppy Piper'-ing me!" Piper retorted.

Alex laughed.

"Who would've guessed that a wrong sent email could lead to this, huh?"

"I wouldn't have." Piper chuckled.

"I love you, babe." Alex smiled.

Piper leaned in to kiss her fiancé deeply before pulling away and giving Alex _their kiss._

*peck* *peck* *peck*

It was their best Christmas yet.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think? Pretty preppy please? :)


	25. They thanked their lucky stars

A/N: I apologize for the two weeks of unexpected hiatus. I had this chapter written already but I wasn't able to edit it due to a work emergency. I was out of the country for a week and a half and I just found myself editing everything now.

Fluff content for the final chapter. One for the books! Thank you so much for everyone who read my fic! Enjoy this final fluff fest!

* * *

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. Com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

subject: HI MOM

March 10th – 1:01pm

Hi MOM,

MAMA is teaching me how to type this email now. She said that you met by sending emails and I told her I wanted to try. She tauhgth me how to type on her keybourrd & IM doing it with 2 fingers and she says IM grate.

How long still do you have to be at Popi with aunt POLLY? I want to have pizza at my pizza store! Maybe FINNY wants to eat pizza with me? I want the cheese one but without the munchrooms that you like. Mama told me she thinks it is D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G. Is it, MOM?

MAMA is talking with aunt NICKY right now jeiwbufdngikgtohmdivrnjvrjekvmdkc jsidenifejfneifnekfns ejfneifnsifejfis

Hey babe. Joey got excited when he overheard Nicky asking if she could take him out to lunch. Thus, those random letters above. He said he's trying to type like me. Haha! I thought of erasing it but I wanted you to see what our son did. They just left. I told Nicky not to feed him pizza so that he can still enjoy our pizza night out tonight.

Sorry if I read our son's message to you. I was just wondering why he asked me to spell the word "disgusting" when I was mid-conversation with Nicky. Now I know why! Lol.

I've got more stuff to do since it's just noon. I bet you do as well so, I'll leave you to it. We'll see you later, babe.

Love from your wife and kid,

Alex and Joey

* * *

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. Com

Re: HI MOM

March 10th – 1:20pm

Hey nugget,

Your mama said that you went out to lunch with aunt Nicky? How was it? What did you eat?

Mushrooms are not disgusting, Joey. Ask mama how to spell mushrooms, okay? Not 'munchrooms', baby. They're actually good. You haven't even tried it. How about you try some of my pizza tonight and then tell me what you think? If you don't like it, you can go back to your cheese pizza. What do you say, honey?

I'll be here until 5pm, Joe. Just a few more hours. I asked Aunt Polly if they want to come with us but they have plans for the night. Maybe next time, okay?

Now, tell your ma to read the next part.

Hi babe. You're not supposed to tell Joey that mushrooms are disgusting! Now I have to build up my favorite pizza topping to our son!

I miss you, babe. Can't wait for this day to be over. I am so freakin (I want to type the original word to portray my emotions more, but the little man might be reading through this) stressed.

I need you to take my stress away, Al. :( I just can't wait for this working day to be finished. I miss you, I miss Joey, I miss Callie, I even miss Moby. Have you eaten lunch? How come you didn't join Joey and Nicky for lunch? Text me?

I'll see you guys later.

I love you both,

Piper

* * *

A: Hey you okay there?

P: No…

A: Did something happen?

P: I'm just really fucking stressed.

P: I have a ton of deadlines and meetings.

A: That means Popi is doing a great job.

A: I think you should hire more workers now that you have expanded.

A: And so that you and Polly won't carry all the stress at work.

P: You are sooo right.

A: I am. I know.

P: *rolling eyes emoji*

A: Have you eaten lunch?

P: I don't have time for that.

A: Pipes.

P: Yeah?

A: You have time for lunch. You're the boss.

P: I don't.

A: You do.

P: I don't…

A: Don't make me come up there.

P: I would like that. It would make me feel better. But I know you're busy.

A: I'm sorry, Pipes.

P: It's fine. I'll see you and Joe later?

A: I love you. Please eat lunch.

P: I love you too.

A: Eat lunch, kid.

* * *

Alex knew that her wife could be stubborn so, she asked Polly through text if the blonde has eaten. Polly confirmed Alex's worries as Polly sent a photo message to the raven-haired woman. Piper could be seen burying her face in paper works, as if it was only her and the papers around.

"Ahem."

Piper looked up from her work surprised.

"Babe, what are you doing here?"

"We are going to eat lunch." Alex said smiling with a bag of lunch that Piper could smell from afar, making her stomach grumble.

"Where's Joey?"

Alex turned her head towards the glass door to show Piper that Joe was with Nicky buying falafel at Anoop's falafel stand.

"He wanted to bring you something. I told him he can carry this bag but he wanted something that 'he bought'. Not something that I bought." Alex chuckled.

"That's sweet of him." Piper smiled.

The door to Popi opened as the seven-year-old boy came rushing to his blonde mother.

"Mom!" Joey made his way to Piper before raising his hand to offer Piper the falafel that he just bought. "I bought you these for lunch! Eat up!"

Piper chuckled at this.

"Kid, you know that your ma paid for that right?" Nicky said laughing.

"Aunt Nicky!" Joey said embarrassed. He wanted to impress his mom.

Piper and Alex chuckled at this.

"It's okay. I like it when you buy something for me, honey. Give mom a hug please?"

The little blonde boy wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and Piper wouldn't trade the feeling of her son's arm around her for any stress that the world could give.

"How come you're not eating? Mama got worried." Joey murmured into his mother's neck.

Piper looked at Alex apologetically before giving her son a kiss on the temple.

"Well, we're going to eat now, aren't we?"

Joey let go of his hold on Piper as he started telling Piper and Alex about his lunch with Nicky.

"Aunt Nicky took me out to lunch today! We ate Subbies!"

"Subbie? What the hell is that?" Alex asked chuckling.

"Babe, language." Piper warned sweetly, trying hard to stifle her chuckles.

"Just tryna make it fun for the kid, Vause! We ate Subway." Nicky defended herself half-laughing.

"I ate a macad... Maca..." Joey looked at Nicky for help.

"Macadam..." Nicky helped the boy to remember the new word he learned.

"Macadamer?" Joey guessed.

Alex couldn't hold her laughter. She finds her son cute.

"Mama, why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute, bud." Alex said reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Macadamia?" Piper asked chuckling.

"Yeah! That! with white chocolate. It's a cookie!"

"Ohhh! That's great, kid! Did you thank Aunt Nicky for the lunch?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows

Joey nodded enthusiastically.

"He even grabbed a small bag of Cheetos for your carbon copy, Vause."

"There are three Vauses present here with you, Nick. Be more specific" Alex teased.

Nicky rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously talking to you, Stretch! Callie is your exact replica while Joey is the boy version of blondie over here!"

It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes while Piper laughed at Nicky's non-stop observations.

"Aunt Nicky calls me 'blondie boy'." Joey says nonchalantly as he is now raising his arms signaling that he wanted to be carried by Alex. This has been a habit Joey formed to show her mothers affection. It just so happened that he was extra clingy to Alex today.

The three adults laughed at this. Alex lifted her son up and kissed him on the temple as the little boy wrapped his arms around the raven-haired woman's neck and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"You're getting bigger every day, kid. Please slow down a bit. And you've been with me the whole day, give your mom some love." Alex asked Joey quietly.

Joey smiled and obeyed as he wanted to be put down this time so that he could go to his blonde mom.

"How's Callie anyway? She with Diane?" Nicky asked.

Piper raised her phone showing them a picture Diane sent earlier. It was a picture of their daughter, a little dark-haired girl, whose hair was done in pigtails wearing her tiny pink dress, wearing a tiny backpack while holding on to a stuffed teddy bear and a carrot. Behind her is a herd of rabbits that seemed like she was trying to feed.

"Diane brought her to the zoo this morning. It's 'Diane and Callie day' today." Piper smiled before taking another bite of the falafel that her son gave her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Piper answered. Joey was sitting on her lap this time.

"When is 'Joey and Callie with granny day'?"

"Don't you want a 'Joey and Callie with Mom and Mama and granny day'?" The blonde asked.

"No. Because grandma Dee gives us cookies before bed. You and mama don't." Joey said in all honesty.

Nicky's laugh boomed. Alex's eyes widened and tried stifling her laughter. Piper did the same. The wild-haired woman said her goodbyes as she headed back to their office telling Alex that she will see them back at the office. She has a meeting in half an hour that she needed to prepare for.

"Maybe I'm going to have to talk to grandma Diane about that." Alex said smiling whilst looking at Joey who was now roaming around Popi's office.

"But why?" The boy questioned a little worriedly as he looked at a colorful collection of soaps in a shelf.

"I'm just kidding." Alex chuckled. She took out all the Chinese takeout from the bag and sat next to her wife. "Come on, babe. Take a break. Let's eat." Alex took a seat next to her wife.

Piper was utterly touched by this.

"You're so sweet. You know that I appreciate this, right Al?" Piper said lovingly whilst caressing her wife's cheek which Alex leaned into.

"You know that I love you, right, kid?" Alex said sweetly.

"Yeah." Piper answered smiling.

"Yes." Came out a little voice from about two feet from Alex and Piper.

Piper and Joey answered together. Joey giggled at this. He found it funny that Piper answered the question that he fully thought was addressed to him.

Little did he know that, as much as Alex loves her son, the question was really directed at Piper, but Alex wouldn't admit that in front of Joey. She loves him with her whole life.

"I'm the kid, mom! Mama would tell you 'I love you, Pipes.' Not kid!" Joey giggled walking towards his mothers trying to explain. "Or 'I love you, babe. Or baby or honey.'" He continued giggling.

Alex laughed at this. Piper's eyes widened as she started laughing. Little ears remember big thing like that. She finds her son adorable.

"Yeah, _Pipes_." Alex said to tease her wife but leaned in inviting Piper to share a brief kiss with her. They shared a brief kiss that they smiled into. It was Alex who first pulled away.

"I love you both. Is that okay?" Alex asked the little boy.

Joey shook his head saying 'no'.

"What? Why?" Piper asked confused. She raised her eyebrow in question as well.

"Because you love Callie too." Joey grinned.

"Yeah, mama! Don't forget about mini Alex!" Piper teased.

Alex rolled her eyes before laughing.

"Of course. I love Piper, Joey and Callie. Is that fair enough?" Alex chuckled.

"No…" Joey squinted looking at Alex, waiting for his mother to continue. They have done this a few times.

"And I love grandma Diane and Aunt Nicky, Aunt Lorna, Aunt Polly, Uncle Pete, Finny… Who else did I miss?" Alex questioned.

"Hmmm. You can't forget about _him_!"

Piper looked at the exchange and was amused. _Who could Joey be talking about?_

 _Of course, I didn't forget the last one. I just want you to do what you usually do honey. Come on, boy. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that it's funny._ Alex thought. She immediately looked at her wife and raised her eyebrows. Piper instantly knew who Joey was talking about.

 _Ohhh._

"I don't think I'm forgetting anyone. Alex shrugged before popping a piece of spring roll in her mouth.

And there it is. Joey started acting as if doing a charades stint. He didn't want to tell Alex but he wanted Alex to earn it by guessing who she should love as well. Joey started bringing his hands right under his chin before sticking out his tongue breathing heavily.

"Arf! Arf!" He continues to act.

Piper and Alex are now laughing at how adorable their son could be.

"Ohhh! Of course, I love Moby too!" Alex blurted out laughing.

Joey stood up straight.

"Perfect, mama! Now can we go to the donut bakery?" He is now looking outside the glass doors. "Where's Aunt Polly? Is she with Finny?"

 _Wow! That was fast, Joe! Now you want donuts. I love you with all my heart, babe._ Piper thought.

 _Don't grow up so fast, buddy._ Alex contemplated.

"Aunt Polly left early because Finny had a dentist appointment." Piper spoke up before scooping a spoonful of yang chow fried rice from the carton into her mouth.

The little boy asked a lot of questions and his parents are always ready and willing to answer. His curiosity is amazing for them.

"You hungry for donuts? Let mom and I finish eating lunch and then we can go to the donut store together, okay?" Alex said

"I want a donut too." Piper said smiling.

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" Joey ran around Popi excitedly. "Can I get a soda too?"

"That's pushing it, baby. One donut is fine." Alex chuckled. "You won't even finish the donut."

"Okay. One donut." Joey giggled. Alex and Piper were glad that he wasn't a spoiled child.

"I want a soda too." Piper whispered teasing her wife.

* * *

 _Same night_

"And then I fed them and then I ate the carrot too!" The little girl in her unicorn pajamas was excited to talk about her day with her parents and brother that night.

She was sitting down with her back against Piper's front as the blonde woman was laying on her side supporting her head with her hand.

Piper and Alex tried stifling a laugh to what their daughter said but failed miserably.

"Babe, you're not supposed to eat the carrot. Those are for the rabbits in the zoo!" Alex chuckled. She was seated beside Piper's head, caressing her wife's hair gently while her legs are stretched out.

"Callie, did you feed the fishes too?" Joey asked excitedly. "Grandma Dee made me feed them before!" The seven-year-old boy was laying down on Alex's lap while he holds his 'dino buddy' a stuffed dinosaur that he loves.

"Yeah and we saw Nemo and ate cotton candy." The five-year-old said smiling wide.

"Uh oh. No wonder you are so hyped up, honey." Piper chimed in.

"Grandma Diane bought me this Nemo doll and I love it!" Callie is now leaning against her blonde mother's abdomen while clutching onto a Nemo stuffed toy.

"What did you say to Grandma Diane after she gave it to you?" Alex asked.

"That I needed to go potty."

Alex, Piper and Joey laughed at this. Callie was adorable and a very innocent little girl. Piper loved that about her and would sometimes wish for her daughter just to stay small and stay that way forever.

"Okay… I mean when someone gives you something you-…" Alex was cut off.

"Say 'thank you'." Callie giggled. "Of course, I said 'thank you' because she gave me this! And I really like it I told Grandma and that you can buy her something because she bought me this." Callie said nonchalantly.

"Okay." Alex chuckled. She knew her daughter was a smart kid. "But trust me, she wouldn't want anything in return except to spend more time with you and Joey."

"I love grandma Diane." Joey blurted out. He was playing at a loose string of his stuffed dinosaur.

"Me too!" Callie agreed excitedly. Obvious that she enjoyed her day with Diane.

"Me three." Piper said quietly. She was about to doze off any minute due to her long working day.

Alex smiled. Her heart ached. In a good way.

"Me four. I love her so much."

They were contented with the way things are. Piper and Alex wouldn't want it any other way.

They thanked their lucky stars.

Minutes passed by when Alex started to hear a faint snore form her wife whose head is now resting on Alex's pillow. She felt bad that she couldn't help out with Popi to ease her lover's stress levels so, she decided to let Piper have her sleep.

"Alright, let's get you both kiddos to bed." Alex declared quietly which earned tiny groans from her children. "Shhh. Just get up quietly. Mom's asleep. She had a long day at work. Kiss her goodnight gently and then off to your rooms and I'll be right there to tuck you in."

Callie wraps her arms around her blonde mother's neck and gives her a kiss on the cheek. This woke Piper up a bit.

"Night night, mom. I love you." Callie whispered smiling.

"Night, honey. Brush your teeth before going to bed." Piper said as a reminder.

Joey did the same, kissing Piper on the cheek.

"Night mom. You're great at work today. Please don't be tired anymore tomorrow so we can play boardgames." Joey said whispering. He remembered that they are due to play games since it will be Friday the next day.

Piper and Alex laughed at this.

"Okay, Joe. Love you. Brush your teeth, please." Piper said half asleep. She was the mother who would always remind her kids to brush their teeth at night.

"Love you tooooo!"

Joey and Callie ran to their rooms. Alex promises that she would follow.

"Want me to tuck you in too?" Alex joked before caressing her wife's head and leaning in to kiss her on the temple.

"Hmmm."

"Go to sleep, babe. Don't wait up. I know you had a long day." Alex said sincerely.

"Thanks, baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"Are you guys okay over there?" Piper asked as she was taking inventory on one of the candle shelves in Popi.

Alex was out of the country for work again. She landed on a huge client which was a very big deal for their company. The meeting outside the country wasn't planned. It was a sudden meet up and Alex was hoping that she could land the client right away so that she can go home immediately. She didn't want to leave her family for a long time but she was already gone for a week.

Today, Joey and Callie were with Piper in Popi. Polly suggested that Piper should bring in her kids to work because she misses them. Piper happily obliged.

Piper noticed that Joey and Callie got a little occupied and saw the sweetest thing that she has ever seen.

Joey was sitting with both of his legs crossed on Piper's soft and large office chair that had a booster for him. Callie, who was much smaller than Joey was sitting in between her brother's legs as they look at the computer screen together.

The little boy was taught by Alex to make emails when she told him about the story on how she and Piper met. Joey was so interested that he wanted to learn how to type and send emails. Piper and Alex were proud that their son was a fast-learner and was very smart. And they were glad that their daughter was the same. From then on, Joey knew how to type, though there were always errors which were normal for a seven-year-old to make, he also knew how to send them.

Piper could see Callie whispering to her brother and then Joey typing with two fingers slowly and figured that they must be creating an email for Alex. They made sure to remind Joey that he can only send an email to either Piper or Alex and not anyone else for security purposes and he followed. He even memorized his mothers' email addresses and said that he wanted cupcakes after reading Alex's.

"I think they are busy emailing your wife." Polly chuckled at the sight. She was at the opposite end of the shop taking inventories as well.

"She has a big day today." Piper smiled declaring Alex's big meeting out of the country

"Oh yeah? Is it a big project?"

"Hmmm. Yeah. Kind of. But I really miss her. She's been away for a week now."

"Until when will she be away?"

"Hopefully just this weekend." Piper said sadly.

"You'll be okay." Polly assured her best friend.

* * *

To: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. com

Fr: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. Com

March 28th – 1:15pm

qrhtexbsfbdhd gshegnd fshdetsfgdgdbgndhdn hehtgsd

CALAYOWPI DEYAN and JOEY SCOTT AND ALEX PURL AND PIPES LEEZABETh VauSE – ChAPMEN

Dear MAMA,

I'm here at POPPI with aunt POL and MOM and JOEY and and JOEy is typing what i'm saying. I want seerys 2 of the LOL DOLLS. Can we go to the toy store to get them? When are you going home? Please come home.

I want LEGO too MAMA please.

 _I bet that last sentence was from Joey. He loves his legos._

Mom gaVe us farfells.

 _It's falafels baby. But farfells is just fine. You make it sound so adorable._

CALLIEEE and I am eeting one for kidds! CALLIE needs to go potty with mom. she said she want LIL SUGAR Doll from tHE LOLS. What does LOL stand for?

I love you MAMA. we mis you and MOM cried last night because she mises you. but CaLLIE said she mises you a little bitt too. and i mis you a lot MAMA. please come home so we can buy toys with you and so mom wouldn't mis you. she said she mises you.

 _Oh, Pipes. I miss you too, love._

From

JOEY SCOTT vAUSe-chAMPmEN and CALAYOWPI DEYAN vAUSe-chAMPmEN

* * *

To: prettypreppypiperATrocketmail. com

Fr: cupcakecutievauseAThotmail. Com

March 28th – 1:25pm

Dear Joey and Callie,

I will be home soon. Please always be good for your mom. We can go to the toy store when I come home.

I love you both.

Mama

* * *

 _That night_

Piper's phone rang in the middle of the night. At first, she thought that whoever was calling would call again in the morning given that it was currently 2:15 am.

Her phone rang again so, she squinted at the caller ID and saw that it was her wife calling.

 _Why could she be calling in the middle of the night? Oh my god, did something happen?_

"Hello? Alex? Are you okay?"

"Hi, Pipes." Alex's voice sounded tired.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Why did you call in the middle of the night? Where are you?" Piper asked worriedly as she is now sitting up on their king-sized bed.

Piper could hear a raspy chuckle from her wife.

"No. Nothing happened. I'm okay. I promise. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah. They've been for a while. It's…" Piper checks the time again. "2:17am."

"I know. Can you open the door please?"

Piper's eyes widened. Alex is supposed to be in Amsterdam.

"What? Why?" The blonde asked confused.

"Let your wife inside the house." Alex chuckled.

Alex had a key, but she didn't want to use it. She wants her wife to be the one to open the door for her. She missed her so much.

Piper ran towards the hallway and then down to the foyer of their front door. She wouldn't normally open the door in the middle of the night, but it was her wife talking. So, she opened it fast.

"Hi." Alex smirked but it was evident that she was tired.

They saw each other and they thanked their lucky stars.

"Alex." Piper gasped attacking her wife with a hug. "What are you doing home so early? You're not supposed to be here until Sunday." Piper said as a little sob escaped her mouth. She was glad Alex is home.

"Well, aren't you happy that I'm here?" Alex received the hug and kissed her wife on the head, on the cheek and on the lips.

Piper didn't let go of the hug but pulled away a little to look at Alex in the eyes

"I am. I missed you so much. A week without you here is too long. The kids miss you too." She leaned in to kiss her wife again.

"I missed you guys too. Joey and Callie sent me an email this afternoon and I couldn't wait to get home after reading it, so I took the next flight home."

"I knew that they were writing you an email. Come on let's go inside." Piper pulled Alex's stroller bag in with her left hand and grabbed her wife's hand with the other.

"Oh god. I missed our home. I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore." Alex admitted.

"Me too. I'm so glad your home." Piper looked at Alex after locking their front door.

Alex pulled her wife in for a kiss. She saw that her wife was just wearing panties and an over-sized shirt to that of which Piper's taut nipples were peeping out from the thin fabric. This turned her on immensely.

And she thanked her lucky stars.

The trail of Alex's eyes wasn't lost on Piper.

Alex attacked Piper's lips once again. Their kiss was now frantic and full of desire. It's been a week and a half since they last made love and both women couldn't wait any longer. The raven-haired woman pulled away to look at her wife's eyes.

"What day is it today?" Alex asked panting from their kiss.

"What?" Piper asked confused. She didn't want to stop kissing Alex.

"What day is it today? Is it the 8th?"

Piper knew exactly what Alex was talking about.

"No. I don't have my period yet and so do you. We can fuck all night if you want. A week and a half's worth." Piper went straight to the point. This is all making her wet.

Alex was speechless so, she attacked her wife's lips again as they made their way to their room, looking forward to multiple orgasms that night.

They thanked their lucky stars for that night.

* * *

 _Next morning (very early in the morning)_

Cries from their daughter could be heard from the other room.

"I'll check up on her." Alex said in her raspy voice against her wife's neck. She was spooning Piper while their naked bodies were covered by the duvet of their king-sized bed.

"Mmmmm no. Go to sleep. You had a 10-hour plane ride and then 5 orgasms. I don't even know where you are getting your energy from." Piper teased. "I'll check up on her."

Alex chuckled at this. Piper turned her body to face Alex who tried opening her eyes but was having a hard time.

"You're cocky" Alex murmured.

"I am?" Piper asked in mock sadness. Alex's hands took residence around her wife's waist. She finally managed to open her eyes a little wider to look at Piper.

"Hmmm no. You're mine."

"Wow. Nice pick up line." Piper chuckled. Callie's cries were heard again from their room. "Go back to sleep. She must've had a bad dream or something." Piper says before leaning in to kiss her wife on the temple. "And put something on. You don't want our kids to see you naked. Those are only for my eyes." The blonde added as she wore her panties and her over-sized shirt before walking towards their daughter's room.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex murmured as she buried her face with Piper's pillow.

* * *

"Hey, honey. What's wrong?"

Piper saw Callie crying while clutching on for dear life on her Tigger stuffed toy that was given to her by Alex from one of her business trips.

"I'm here." Piper declared. She lifted the five-year-old on the bed and hugged her daughter to comfort her.

The little girl immediately placed her arms around Piper's neck as she continued sobbing and crying a little quieter this time.

"Can you tell mommy what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"N… noooo…" The little girl's cries continue.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Nnn… Noo, mmm…oom."

More crying.

"Then what is it?"

"I… I…want mama tttooo cooome hoomee." Callie's cries escalated once again after admitting her reason for crying.

Piper's heart broke for her five-year-old. She knew how attached her kids were to her and Alex and she knew that Callie was aware that she is being called the 'mini version' of Alex which made her more attached to the raven-haired woman.

Piper isn't jealous at all. In fact, she knows that if it was her who have gone out of the country for a week, Callie would react the same way. It hit her when she realized that it was the first time that Alex left for more than a week. When she left for business before, she would only be gone for a maximum of three days which might be the reason why the little girl missed her raven-haired mother so much.

"Oh, honey. Well, we can check in mine and mama's room. Maybe mama's home." Piper tried to appease her daughter. "Would you like to check?"

Callie nodded against Piper's neck. She was still holding onto her Tigger stuffed toy. Piper stood up carrying her daughter towards the master's bedroom.

Alex looked like she was really tired and sleepy, but she also looked worried. The raven-haired woman started to sit up when she saw Piper carrying Callie who she could see was sobbing against Piper's neck.

"Hey, nugget." Alex's raspy voice spoke up.

Callie's head turned to the direction of her mother's voice. She was obviously not expecting to see Alex there. She started sobbing and then eventually crying again.

"Mama."

"She said she wanted you to come home already. That's whys he's crying." Piper walked towards the bed so that she can pass her daughter to her wife.

Alex's heart melted at what Piper declared.

"Mama's here." Alex whispered against her daughter's ear. Callie wrapped her arms around Alex instantly.

"I missed you, mama."

"I missed you too. And mom. And Joey."

"Mom and Joey missed you too."

Piper's heart melted at the sight. She wouldn't ask for anything more.

She thanked her lucky stars.

Alex pulled away so that she can wipe away Callie's tears.

"Were you a good girl for mom?" Alex asked smiling, trying to lift her daughter's mood.

"Yeah. I helped her wash the dishes and I folded my clothes." The little girl said adorably.

Alex chuckled at this and kissed her daughter on the temple. She couldn't fathom how much she loves her family. Something that she never expected having years ago. She was thankful for Piper and for her kids. And Alex is thankful for that email that she accidentally sent to her wife.

They thanked their lucky stars.

They sat down for a while and eventually, Callie started dozing off in between Alex and Piper. They usually didn't want to create a habit for their children to not sleep in their rooms, but they made sure to make this night an exception for the little girl who missed Alex so much.

Piper and Alex are starting to doze off when they heard their daughter's tiny voice speak up.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

Alex could see her daughter's eyes flutter. It was evident that she was fighting her sleep.

"Can we please go to the toy store?"

Piper tried stifling her chuckles. Alex did the same.

"Tomorrow, babe. Okay?"

Alex waited for a tiny 'yes' or 'okay'.

 _No answer._

Alex looked at Callie who was now deep in her slumber, Tigger in her grasp.

Again, she thanked her lucky stars for the unexpected things that happened to her throughout the years.

They wouldn't want it any other way.

THE END.

* * *

A/N:That's all folks. Any Grey's Anatomy fans would know where I got Callie's name. Wow! Thank you to everyone who supported and read this story all throughout. I hope you guys liked this last fluff chapter. Anyone who knows how I write would know how much of a sucker I am for domestic Vauseman.

To my Through Love, Pain, and Baby Diapers followers, I am going to wrap up that sequel as well so stay tuned!

Thank you again everyone and please tell me what you think through reviews! Can't wait for Season 7! It breaks my heart that it is the final season, but I hope our girls get the happy ending that they deserve!

TTFN


End file.
